


血迷宫（Blood Simple）

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 异曲·Alternative Universe [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 69,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 沦陷在尘世的迷宫脚下蜿蜒血染的丝线





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误，以及各种天马行空的脑洞。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》的现代AU（Alternative Universe）同人。
> 
> 【类型】悬疑/动作/吐槽/恶搞/YY
> 
> 【警告】AU；流行小说文风；伪科学；奇（荒）异（诞）的非原著正统异性联系（Ecthelion & Aredhel）；乍看奇异的人物亲缘关系；无视起源的人物姓与名的混搭；第三人称POV。
> 
> 【首发日期】2009年8月
> 
> 【说明】本篇是“罪与罚”（又称“讨债”）系列的第一部；这个系列的故事包含很多向其它影视与同人作品的致敬（与恶搞），值得一提的是Mirrordance的魔戒现代AU同人《所有的邪恶》系列。
> 
> 这一部虽然和余下的五部有同样的角色设定，但风格其实有不小的差异，请分外当心小言和狗血。
> 
> 请自由猜测登场人物都是谁！
> 
> 埃瑞克·方达（Eric Fonda）  
阿琳·芬利（Arlene Finley）  
格兰·戈登（Glenn Gordon）  
厄尔·艾明斯（Earl Emmonce）  
凯文·芬利（Kevin Finley）  
露西安娜·罗辛诺（Luciana Rossignol）  
……以及属于Mirrordance的雷兰德·格林尼（Leland Greene）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所谓过犹不及，就是这么一回事。

清晨七点钟，埃瑞克•方达准时从睡梦中醒来，窗外一片阳光灿烂。

默数八秒，他及时伸手按掉了刚要开始聒噪的闹钟，坐了起来。调令生效的第一天，就遇到这么不寻常的天气，不知算不算个好兆头？这地方因为临海，一年到头都雾气蒙蒙，上午十点前能见到阳光的日子寥寥无几。

真难以相信这是南加州啊。

盥洗完毕，穿上前晚准备好的白衬衫，他对着镜子有条不紊地打着领带，心里在列举出门前需要解决的问题——关掉灌溉草坪的定时器（虽说现在晴空万里，但天气预报说今天是阴，降水概率80%），拿出冷冻室里的鸡胸肉（已经因为工作关系吃了一周外卖，这不利健康），签好这个月该付出去的若干支票（幸好上周五是发薪日）……

收拾停当，他最后检查了一次佩枪，这才满意地出门。不一会儿，一辆白色野马[1]离开车库，绝尘而去。

这一天除了天气，一切如常。

联邦调查局洛杉矶分局下属文图拉[2]常驻处。

“早上好，埃瑞克。”一摞文件随着这声问候准确无误地落到了他办公桌上。抬起头，他正迎上他的搭档阿琳•芬利似笑非笑的目光。阿琳是个颇有英伦美感的女子，黑发白肤，五官分明，穿着平底鞋就和他差不多高。“有案子。”

不出声地叹了口气，他放下杯子拿过文件，才翻了两页便险些被正要咽下去的咖啡呛到：“谋杀？！”

“这是什么反应？”阿琳坐下来，不客气地从他面前拿过还冒着热气的杯子。他注意到她的指甲修剪得很短也很整齐，是近乎完美的半月形。“你该双眼发亮，兴奋莫名才对。”

“那才真是不正常，”他把手中的照片扣了过去。他是正牌医学院毕业，又通过了调查局学院的培训，按说夸张的现场也见过不少，可他仍然觉得有点反胃。

“主动申请调来这里，还敢说自己正常？”他从不在咖啡里加糖加奶，纯正的苦涩味道令她皱起了眉，不过她没有半点把杯子还给他的意思。“说真的，你为什么非要到行为科学组来？你明知这个组成天都和什么事打交道。”

“也许我过于着迷X档案，”他给了她一个礼貌的微笑，开始认真地从头读起了案卷。

案情并不复杂，引人注意的主要是现场——不但非同一般地残忍血腥，还带有浓厚的仪式性。被害人欧诺•芬尼，二十九岁，白种人，金发，灰眼，于前日早晨被发现死在公寓中。初步尸检表明，死亡时间约在半夜十一点到凌晨一点之间，死者大量失血，胸膛被剖开，心脏失踪。根据邻居反映，芬尼孤身一人，平日里温和有礼，没有可疑人等来往。警方目前正在扩大调查范围，希望获得更多线索。

他浏览案卷的同时，阿琳一直坐在对面悠闲自得地喝着他的咖啡，打量他的眼光几乎算得上放肆。虽说比他早来行为科学组，阿琳却被指定做他的副手，熟谙人情世故的老滑头上司会这么安排，当然不是没原因的——阿琳•芬利以其“应激反应”闻名常驻处，遇事通常会采取异常直接的处理方式。换句话说，她容易冲动，有表面完全看不出的暴力倾向。

等他看完，她放下杯子倾过身来，口气不无试探：“有何看法？”

“死因。”他把案卷合上，言简意赅地答道，“我们应当先去和负责的法医谈谈。”

“这可不像你开的车。”阿琳看着他那辆野马，丝毫不掩诧异。他笑笑，为她打开车门，做了个“请”的手势。她坐了进去，注意到车是手动档的，不免又看了他一眼：“埃瑞克，有没有人告诉你，你漂亮得不像个探员？”

他替她关上车门，绕回来坐进驾驶座，慢条斯理地系上安全带，直到发动车子才诚恳地答道：“有，而且很多。”

她笑出声来，他也只有跟着无奈微笑。这其实怨不得旁人，就连他自己有时也觉得这副模样和联邦警察的职务格格不入——从中学起，他的长相就是注目的焦点，经常被人拿来和某位影星相比不说，再加上他那姓氏，真可谓引发联想无数。在加州大学伯克利分校读过四年大学，他受够了湾区的“文化”氛围（找他表白的男性比女性更多），却又不想离开加州（不分四季的天气很方便），于是决定申请洛杉矶分校的医学院，结果面试时众位教授的表情夸张堪比《律政俏佳人》里的场景，叫他至今想来仍然汗颜。

所谓过犹不及，就是这么一回事。埃瑞克•方达因为长了一个足以教人自惭形秽的美好皮囊，反倒为其所累。二十九年的时间，居然连个正式女友都没交上。

他的坦诚显然成功缓和了阿琳的态度，她再次开口时，语气职业多了：“这个案子很可能是过去一起跨州连环谋杀的延续。档案记载，同样手段的谋杀，在宾夕法尼亚、弗吉尼亚、俄亥俄、路易斯安那、新墨西哥都发生过，凶手迄今仍然逍遥法外。”

“这就解释了为什么洛城警局会把它移交给我们，”他点了点头，“我本来有点疑惑。”

“我对比了包括这一起在内的所有案件里受害者的特征，可以肯定他们都是白种男性，三个金发，两个红发，一个黑发，年龄从十九到三十五岁不等，没有明显的相似之处。也许凶手在寻找某个隐蔽特征，我们目前还不得而知。”

“在另外那几起案子里，受害者想必都是类似的死因了？”他问。

“不错，更确切地说，是心脏都没有在现场找到。从切口来看，凶手显然受过一定的医学训练，解剖手法十分娴熟。”

他沉思着，没有再出声。

因为案件刚刚移交，尸体还没来得及转送联邦调查局，仍然暂时存放在洛城警局。出示证件后，他们被领到相关部门，接待他们的法医中等身材，其貌不扬，大概是一早就开始忙碌不休，此时午休时间还没到，看上去已经是一副竭力忍着呵欠的痛苦样子。

办好一切移交手续，又抱回一大堆相关案卷，繁琐的程序事务总算完成，他们回去时已是下班的高峰时段。他的野马不得不委屈在水泄不通的高速公路上随着车流慢慢前蹭，在他不知是第几次不厌其烦地换档后，反倒是阿琳忍无可忍了：“埃瑞克，你要是不介意，我们可以先吃晚饭。”

他想想家里早上拿出来解冻的鸡胸肉，又看看前方一眼望不到头的车流，无声地叹口气，点了点头。

高速公路附近的普通餐馆，又不是午餐时间，很少见到像他们两个这样西装革履一丝不苟的客人。换而言之，这种打扮几乎等同于“特别工作人员”的招牌，难免要遭人侧目。落座之后，他对周围的注目礼熟视无睹，倒是阿琳叫他有点意外——她和他一样，众目睽睽之下也是半点不显得局促。

“你要不要今晚把案卷拿回去细看？”她一边撕着面包一边问他，而他看着她手指的动作，相信这女人开枪时是不会迟疑的：“今晚大概不行，我有安排。不过明天等尸体移交过来，我会再做一次尸检。”

“这案子让我有点不安。”阿琳若有所思地停了手，完整的面包已经变成了一堆碎块，“不是作案手段，而是……动机。”

“这类连环凶案，动机若能确定，侦破就完成了一大半。”他说，惊讶于她会对他表露这种情绪。到目前为止，阿琳•芬利给他的印象都是大胆乃至鲁莽的，而且对他这个“后辈”也不怎么信服。

食物在这个时候送了上来，他们不约而同转移了注意力，开始解决温饱问题。忙碌了一整天，他们连午饭也没来得及吃，这会儿当真是饥肠辘辘。只要还做这份工作，健康的生活习惯看来是无望了，他在心里哀叹，将来要是得了胃病，不知联邦福利有没有特殊条例照顾。

就在这时，他听到阿琳有点含糊地说：“其实你笑起来挺好看。”大约是觉得这话有点语病，她又补充了一句：“我是说，虽然你不笑的话也很酷，但笑起来更有人味。”

怔了一瞬，他终于决定把这当成恭维来理解，心中突然觉得有这么个搭档，真不知是福是祸。

把阿琳送回文图拉常驻处，已经将近八点。他一刻不停，立即调头直奔圣莫尼卡[3]。今天是约定的演出日，他可不能迟到。

不管听起来与他的职业多么格格不入，事实是：他是个业余蓝调乐手，乐器从吉他到口琴都有涉猎，尤爱摇滚风格，最早听的唱片就来自Stevie Ray Vaughan（当然，这不可避免地是受了他父亲的影响）。

夜幕已经降临，圣莫尼卡市的主街一带仍然是人来人往。不远的码头上，标志性的摩天轮在缓缓转动，霓虹变幻着光怪陆离的图案。这一派繁华景象，和文图拉一过八点街头就杳无人迹的枯燥无趣大不相同，不过他选择这里，倒不单纯是为了热闹——他那联邦警探的身份在文图拉实在不是秘密，试问哪个当地酒吧会请这么一个煞星，哪怕这煞星是真的只想乖乖玩点音乐。

他停好车从后门进去，一眼就看到了靠在吧台边的格兰，笑容比金发还要灿烂，莺燕环绕还能左右逢源。这小子总有本事引人注目，偏偏还显得那么平易近人，他不无羡慕地想。他打幼儿园起就认识格兰•戈登了，两人的父亲当年是战友，于是两个孩子也就顺理成章地做了朋友，直到大学毕业才分道扬镳。

仿佛是感应到他的目光，格兰抬起头来一笑，然后也不知他对那些女人说了什么，就见她们作鸟兽散，埃瑞克调好音后走过去的时候还能听见她们远去的谈笑。

“今天是你换工作第一天吧？”格兰转动着手里的酒杯，湛蓝的眼睛被泛黄的灯光映得多了几分绿意，好似翡翠的颜色，“刚才还在想你会不会迟到。”

“Ultimat伏特加，不加苦艾酒，加橄榄——不，等等，不要橄榄，改成柠檬，清爽一点。”他给自己点过饮料，这才转过身来面对格兰，“你知道我不会迟到。”

他和格兰两个站在一起，单看外表大约都算是相当赏心悦目的存在。然而法学院毕业的格兰是才华横溢的辩护律师，庭上舌灿莲花咄咄逼人，庭外轻松收获尖叫媚眼无数，而他从医学院到联邦调查局，从来都是教人远远一瞥就偃旗息鼓，望而却步。

“还是没什么新闻？”在他等着酒调好的时候，格兰压低声音问他，光看那张脸上的亲切微笑，任谁也想像不出这人的毒舌本质，“这也难怪。你长得再秀气，戳在那里还是像明晃晃的一把刀，谁敢亲近。”

“要怪就怪我老爸，”他无奈地答，“其实跟他比我已经很低调了。”他父亲当年在海军服役时用的代号乃是“冰人”，埃瑞克曾经仗着青春期不知天高地厚的血气问过老爸：“就是《壮志凌云》里的那个‘冰人’？”而老方达一个眼神就叫他知趣地闭了嘴，从此再也没动过调侃的念头。

“看来还是我家老头的性格有益孩子的身心健康，”格兰亦真亦假地感叹道，“亏你当初还义正辞严地指责他是‘不假思索’浪费纳税人钱财。”

提起这件事，埃瑞克不免语塞。跟老方达的冰山风格不同，老戈登是个开朗的话痨，有一次绘声绘色地讲述当年飞行员们在佛罗里达想喝科罗拉多的啤酒，于是就动用F-15去搞采购的事情，“出动一架次跟开车去趟Vons一样方便”，结果刚好被埃瑞克听到。那会儿他恰是正义感泛滥的年纪，当即毫不客气地跟老戈登说教了一番要对纳税人负责之类的陈词滥调。

幸好他的酒在这时送了过来，替他免去了回应的尴尬。调酒师的手艺不错，酒的冷度恰到好处，既不显得温吞，又没有过多碎冰冲淡了味道。这会儿演出时间将近，入场等待的观众也越来越多，熟识的，陌生的，笑语言谈此起彼伏，衣香鬓影灯红酒绿……他捏着马丁尼酒杯的细身，眼望这夜复一夜、始终如是的场面，突然有些恍惚。

又来了，这种感觉。

人愈多，反而愈是寂寞孤独。

他不知道这是为什么。他只知道，这感觉如影随形，随着岁月流逝越发强烈。其实，当初医学院毕业后会选择联邦调查局，现在又自愿加入常人不会问津的行为科学组，或多或少都是出于这个缘故吧？与其表面虚与委蛇力求混迹人海，内心却日复一日游离疏远，还不如干脆斩断所有繁冗无益的联系，做个轻易不动声色的旁观者。

或许，这才是他不如格兰那样人缘极佳的根本原因——他自己不知不觉中筑起了一道“生人勿近”的防线。

……不过，阿琳倒是没受任何影响，居然还大剌剌地说他“笑起来挺好看”……

想到这里，他不由得弯起了嘴角，结果不小心被刚刚咽下去的酒呛到，一阵猛咳。胸腹里像是燃起了一团火，他一边把酒杯放回吧台，一边狼狈地抓过一块餐巾擦着嘴角。早该知道的，Ultimat和其余几种知名的伏特加不同，口感是丝绸般极尽温柔平滑，要到了胃里才会露出烈酒的桀骜面目。

好容易止住咳，他放下餐巾，目光无意间扫过右腕，不由得一怔。虽然灯光昏暗，他仍然一眼就辨出那里平空多了一团阴影，纹身般深入肌理——然而他对自己的体质再清楚不过，从小到大磕磕碰碰不在少数，但不管多严重的伤，没有哪次痊愈后留下痕迹。

把手腕举到眼前审视，他发现那是一片不知何时出现的瘀血。奇怪的是，它虽然模糊，但隐隐呈现了某种形状。

邪教徽记？这个念头率先出现在脑海里，然而他本能地立刻将之否决。它的观感绝不怪异恐怖，再说他半点不记得今天曾和那类东西沾上瓜葛。

细看起来，它像是一团缠绕着星辰的火。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注]  
[1] 野马（Mustang），美国福特公司出产的两门跑车。  
[2] 文图拉（Ventura），美国南加州地名。  
[3] 圣莫尼卡（Santa Monica），美国南加州地名。


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你说那个好像凯特·贝金赛尔的长腿美女？

火。红与黄的火舌，在漆黑的夜色中扭曲升腾，好似狂舞的妖魔。灼人热浪压迫着呼吸，团团蒸汽遮蔽了视线，耳边却是一片怪异的寂静，寂静如死……

埃瑞克猛地睁开了双眼。

百叶窗没有合上，透过缝隙能看见外面暗沉沉的天色。空气中饱含湿意，夹带着夜来香和玫瑰混合的香气。有淅淅沥沥的声音传来，他起先还以为自己忘了关掉喷水器，转念才意识到，是下雨了。

谢天谢地，天气预报是准确的……

他扭过头，看到闹钟的液晶屏上显示着4:35，不禁叹了口气。从圣莫尼卡回来已是深夜，他才睡了不到四个小时。考虑到现在的工作状况，实在应该告诉格兰，下次把演出安排在周末更合适。

伸手去拿床头的水瓶，目光不经意间掠过手腕，他突然一顿，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

那处瘀血消失了。干净彻底，了无痕迹。

原本睡意朦胧的头脑刹那间清醒过来，半晌，他才慢慢缩回手。

他比任何人都清楚，手腕上曾有的瘀痕不是幻觉。先前在圣莫尼卡那家蓝调俱乐部中，他千真万确看到它呈现出一个奇特的徽记。

星辰火焰的徽记。

“经手人：特别探员埃瑞克•方达，XXXX年XX月XX日上午十点零五分。”

类似的程序他已经重复过多次，然而即使是开头例行的叙述，他也不肯敷衍半分。欧洛•芬尼的尸体就安放在面前的长桌上，在先前的尸检中已经清洗过血迹，现在全身肌肤都呈现出一种异常的苍白。

把录音笔放到一边，他走过去，低头凝视着死者还很年轻的脸，良久没有出声。

这是他的习惯——端详那一张张或熟悉或陌生的面孔，想像它们背后曾经的笑与泪，爱与恨。

他在医学院的时候，精神病学的教授就曾说：“干我们这一行，是站在深渊边缘。”这话明显是脱胎于尼采：“与魔鬼战斗之人，须得当心自身化作魔鬼；若你凝视深渊，深渊亦凝视你。”后来当格兰问他为何要选择行为科学组的时候，他引用了这说法，结果反而遭到了鄙视：“埃瑞克，你这是托词——其实你够正常了，不用靠研究变态来证明自己不是变态。”

格兰的说法虽然是半开玩笑的，却未必不包含真实。扪心自问，在分析过那些千回百折、深奥阴暗的头脑迷宫之后，见识到心智之树一旦扭曲将会开出何种花朵，结出何种果实，他固然深信自己与他们不同，但同时也不能否认，在这个抽丝剥茧、诠释解读的过程中，他确实找到了某种安慰。

迄今为止，共有六起已备案的谋杀。受害人共同特征是：白种男性，青壮年，单身。作案手段高度相似，现场没有留下凶手任何踪迹。

然而凶手绝不是随机选择了下手的对象。要知道，打开胸腔挖出心脏并非易事，需要相当的时间和准备。在这六名死者身上，必定有某种共同的特征，即使这特征现在不为人知，而将它挖掘揭示出来，正是他们的工作。不管是要抓捕凶手还是保护无辜，这一步都至关重要。

恰在此时，一旁的手机响了起来。他拿起来看了看，是阿琳：“埃瑞克，又发生了一起凶案。”

他立刻关掉了录音笔：“在哪里？”

“就在洛杉矶市中心，金融区。这次被害的是花旗银行的一个高级职员。”

“到门口等我。”

因为是从停尸间匆匆出来，他只来得及洗手，结果一路都能闻到身上残余的药水味道。阿琳早已等在常驻处大门前，因为天气的缘故，她穿了米色的风衣，衣领半竖，短短的黑发在细雨中润湿了，比平时卷曲得更厉害。

“你看上去像是没睡好，”她一见到他便扬起了眉，“用不用我开车？”

“不必了，谢谢，”他说，没想到自己的倦意这么轻易就被她察觉，不免有点尴尬，“我比较习惯做司机，而不是乘客。”

“控制狂，”她在坐进副驾驶座位的时候自言自语。他听得分明，只有装作不觉。

雨中的高速公路比平日拥挤，人们习惯了南加州的阳光夏日，雨季尽管短暂，却总能带来些措手不及的混乱。见过至少三起抛锚和一起小事故之后，他们终于望见了目的地。大约是天气的关系，洛杉矶市中心那一小撮钢筋水泥的摩天楼矗立在灰蒙蒙的天幕下，显得格外孤单压抑。

这样一个地方居然别称“天使之城”，委实充满讽刺。

“‘堕落天使之城’还差不多。”她突然笑了一声。他因为专注于换车道，没有听清她说了什么，而她也显然没有重复的意思：“我重读了先前的所有案卷，没能找到受害者之间的更多联系，但发现了两处有趣的细节。第一，六起案子中的三起，现场都找到了来历不明的微小纸屑，通常只是一到两片，上面没有指纹、汗渍、DNA等等痕迹，但可以确定是来自印刷品。”

“哪一类印刷品？”这吸引了他的注意。目前案件正处在胶着状态，任何蛛丝马迹都不能放过。

“来源已经分析过，是书籍，平装本。”

“能不能确定是什么书籍？”

“我这里有一份列表，包括了大约五十种，三教九流五花八门。至于具体是哪一种，那就不得而知了。”

他微觉失望，但还是点了点头，打算回去研究一下那个列表：“那么第二处细节是什么？”

“第二，六名受害者生前都算得上相貌出众。”

他一定是没掩饰好诧异，因为她笑起来，音调里少了些职业，多了些放肆：“只有女人才会注意这种细节，是不是？”

犹豫一瞬，他还是决定照实回答：“也许，但我认为这很有价值。”

她止住了笑：“当真？”

他若有所思地颔首。视野里，金融中心的高楼大厦正变得越来越清晰。

洛城警局因为最早接到报案，自然也采取了一切必要的措施来设立警戒线，清除闲杂人等。不知就里，照常上班的银行职员们被暂时拒之门外，只能聚在一楼大厅里等待。埃瑞克和阿琳就在这一片窃窃私语与不安目光中走进了电梯，直奔案发现场所在的楼层。自从接手这个连环案件，他们这是首次得到勘察现场的机会，而现场调研的重要，在一切教科书中都有强调。

有一些印象的形成，需要综合全部的感官机能。“直觉”一词听来玄妙，却经常是来自于一些淹没在浩繁信息下的关键，而这些关键，哪怕堆积如山的报告照片也未必能够成功捕捉到。

受害者泰勒•古德温，曾是花旗银行投资分部的一名高级经理。根据记录，古德温先生昨天下班前不久接到了一个前台转来的电话，之后便留下加班，彻夜未归，尸体于次日清晨被清洁工人发现。

通常情况下，人体内有大约相当于体重百分之八的血液。以受害者将近一百六十磅的体重为例，这个数量就该是十二到十三磅。此刻在这间设施讲究的办公室里，展示的正是这么多血尽数流出体外的场景。和想像中不同，那并不是十分庞大的一滩。地板上手工编织的羊毛地毯厚实而细密，有效阻止了血泊的扩散。在一团深暗痕迹的中心，泰勒•古德温没有生气的尸体仰卧着，质地精良的白衬衣被撕开，胸前赫然一个深深的血洞。

洛城警局的法医已经到了现场，正在低头忙碌。埃瑞克走过去，轻声问：“能确定死因吗？”

“一目了然，”法医头也不抬，“外伤致死，心脏失踪。正式结论当然要等尸检报告，但这一行干了这么久，我看这是板上钉钉。”

这么说是相同的死因。埃瑞克俯视着死者，突然意识到阿琳那“相貌出众”的评价对这个人也适用。

“埃瑞克，看这个。”

就在这时，阿琳的声音传了过来。他回过头，只见她跪在宽大的办公桌旁，正从桌脚边小心地夹起一片纸屑。

“这肯定是书页的一角。”

“闭路监视系统的录像显示出什么可疑人物吗？”等电梯时，埃瑞克问。

“没有。大楼里有一处总线盒被新近打开过，我们有理由认为昨晚的监控记录遭到了篡改，靠监控录像恐怕得不到太多有用的信息。”

电梯门敞开，两人走了进去。

“我会调查这纸屑是来自什么书。”电梯迅速下行，阿琳站在他身边，怀里抱着一摞卷宗，最上面正是那片装在证物袋里的纸屑。

“那就有劳了，”目前为止，似乎都是她在做费时费力的工作，他忽然觉得有点惭愧，“要不要去吃午饭？”

叮地一响，电梯到了底层。没有得到她的回答，他侧头看了她一眼，她才回过神来：“平时不觉得，但你的嗓音确实很好听。”

没能跟上她的跳跃思维，他一边走出电梯一边露出了询问的神色，她见状补充道：“圣莫尼卡，昨晚。”

他不由得加快了脚步。玻璃门唰地自动敞开，湿冷的气息伴着交通的喧嚣迎面扑来，外面又下雨了。“我不记得见到你。”

“不如说你那时谁都没看见，”她轻松跟上了他的步伐，“倒是那个金发的鼓手，没少对我笑。”

金发的鼓手……这说的是格兰？

“‘Love just won't let me be / Won't set me free’——外表冷酷，内心凉薄，配上这种歌词就更有杀伤力。”

骤然停下脚步，埃瑞克深呼吸两次，终究还是没能压下反讽的冲动：“芬利探员，我该把这理解成赞誉？”

外表冷酷，内心凉薄……这么劲爆的说法，哪怕是历来毒舌的格兰也没尝试过。

“这不是赞誉是什么？”

平生第一次，联邦调查局特别探员埃瑞克•方达为自己没能继承“冰人”老爸的凌厉杀气而遗憾。他面无表情地疾步走向自己那公然停在消火栓附近的野马车，阿琳•芬利特别探员落后一步之遥，轻轻哼着歌，听在他耳中荒腔走板不说，还极尽讽刺。

“Wall of denial，tumbling down……”

“上次在圣莫尼卡，你有没有看到一个女人？”当天晚上他做了一次不速之客，造访了格兰在西洛杉矶的公寓。几番踌躇之后，他还是忍不住说出了这个萦绕了脑海一整天的疑问。看到格兰即刻露出一个“你这算什么弱智问题”的表情，他不得不补充：“白种女性，身高五英尺十一英寸，体重大约120磅到135磅之间，黑色微卷短发，灰色眼睛……”

“你说那个好像凯特•贝金赛尔的长腿美女？”

闻言他发了一会儿怔，终于还是放弃了把“长腿美女”一词与阿琳•芬利进行匹配的尝试。

“我想起来了，她盯着你看了很久。”格兰本来懒懒地靠在沙发上，这会儿突然坐直了，眼光也意味深长起来，“难道说，终于有人胆子大到不会被你的冷脸吓跑了？你可要把握机会啊！她有点瘦，可是整体质量还不错，特别是腿——”

“那是我的搭档，”他急忙打断格兰，阻止了接下来可能的有关美女定义及衡量标准的长篇大论。

“那又怎样？”格兰不以为然，“这不是种很暧昧的关系么？你们联邦调查局的现成例子简直家喻户晓，只是你可千万别学那两个人，折腾了八九季才混出点实质性进展。”

他很想辩白说X档案中那位斯卡利探员跟阿琳丝毫没有可比性，但转念间还是明智地保持了沉默。然而这显然不足以叫格兰闭嘴：“埃瑞克，说真的，你该给自己找点调剂。”刚刚的语重心长转瞬间变成了痛心疾首，“听听你刚才那腔调，‘白种女性，身高五英尺十一英寸’，这是通缉令还是尸检单？成天做那么变态的工作，还没人交流，当心自己也跟着变态。”

“工作就是我的调剂。”他竭力想要不动声色，“再说，若是单身真是有百害无一利，你怎么还乐不思蜀。”

“我哪有时间？”格兰夸张地摊手，“你在医学院纠结何去何从的时候，我正忙着过律师资格考试。你在联邦调查局学院培训的时候，我在按着每周收费至少六十小时的标准作牛作马。我已经为了社会的正义公理牺牲了个人生活，当然不想看着朋友重蹈覆辙。”

早知自己不管是比言辞还是比厚颜，都不是这小子的对手，他再一次无语。

就在这时，他的手机响了起来。几乎是感激地接通，他立刻听到了阿琳急切的声音：“埃瑞克，我查到了那片纸屑的来源。”

他下意识地挺直了身体。

“是一本名为《精灵宝钻》的书。”


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不管前事有多么荒诞，日子总还是要过下去的。

《精灵宝钻》，神话史诗类奇幻，原著J.R.R. 托尔金。

J.R.R. 托尔金的名字，他并不陌生。《霍比特人》和《魔戒》，都在他中学时的必读书单上。

“我已经把那片纸屑连同先前那三起案件现场发现的纸屑一起送去了技术科重新检验，”阿琳啪地一声合上书，“如果这真是凶手留下的，那么第一，他或她留下这线索，是有意还是无意？第二，这本《精灵宝钻》究竟有什么特殊意义？”

“第一个问题有待进一步调查，而第二个问题，要等读完这本书才能推断。”他抬起头，注意到墙上的时钟已经指向了十一点。从他接到她的电话赶回常驻处到现在，不知不觉两个多小时已经过去了。

“这书看来全没有照顾大众口味的意思，”阿琳一边活动着脖颈一边评价，不无怨念，“开篇就是无数人名地名，故事要么平铺直叙，要么盖棺论定，这样居然还能卖得出去。”

“它首次出版于1977年，那时的读者应该不像现在这么浮躁。”这些名词也不比他当年读医学院时背过的拉丁文名词更复杂，不过他没把这说出口，“一旦读进去，会发现情节和语言其实都很值得回味。”

“也许，”她重新打开书，随意翻动着，“倒真是给人留下了不少遐想的空间。”

她神色间其实早有倦意，却一直没有回家休息的意思。他连忙垂下眼，好让注意力回到面前摊开的书本上。“……芬国昐有两个儿子，芬巩和图尔巩。芬巩后来成为中洲北境的诺多精灵之王，图尔巩则是刚多林之王。他们有一个妹妹，白皙的阿瑞蒂尔；以埃尔达的年岁计算，她比哥哥们年幼许多，不过等她身量长足、美貌初成，她生得高挑而强壮……”她肯定是个很能忘我工作的人，两天来她取得的进展就是证明。她对时间的安排似乎也相当随心所欲，不像是有什么牵绊……

你这是在胡思乱想什么？他及时制止了自己。一定是今晚格兰那番不伦不类的说教惹的祸，害得他现在面对她时总不那么泰然。“长腿美女”……好吧，就算这说法不是全无根据，可是……总之，这就是格兰那小子的错。

十分不负责任地得出这么一个结论，果然舒坦了许多，虽然他几乎能想像格兰对此的反驳：“关我什么事，分明是你做贼心虚。”

偶尔自欺欺人一下，无疑是有利心理健康的。

嘴角不易觉察地弯了弯，他愉快地接着先前的句子读了下去。“……酷爱在森林中骑马打猎。她的堂兄弟，费艾诺的儿子们常陪伴她骑马出猎，不过她不曾倾心他们中任何一人……”

毫无来由，他心中一动。他还没来得及抓住这闪念，对面的阿琳已经再次把书合上，开始整理起资料塞进手提包，看样子终于准备离开了。见状他也合上书，起身抓过车钥匙：“需不需要我送你回去？”

他会这样问，半是出于礼貌，半是真正关心。文图拉整体来讲当然算不上治安混乱，但他不知道她住在哪个区域，时间又接近午夜，身为男士理应发扬骑士精神。

“不必了，谢谢，”她绕过办公桌向外走去，“我的车在这里。你若送我，明天只怕还得接我来上班。”

他点了点头，陪她一路来到停车场。外面的新鲜空气挟着凉意扑面而来，叫人精神一振。空调吹了太久的两人不约而同深吸了口气，鼻中立刻充盈了海的味道。一整天都是阴雨绵绵，入夜仍然没有放晴。露天停车场此刻空荡荡的，雾气正在四下里聚拢来，寂静中只有他们的脚步在回响。

她的车就停在他的附近。出乎他的意料，那也是一辆白色野马，乍看上去和他的没多大区别。难怪昨天她会意外，他想，随即注意到她的还是辆GT，虽然神色不动，心里却不禁赞叹了一声。

“明天见，”她掏出遥控打开车门，回头对他笑了笑。他点了点头，并没有动，打算等她离开自己再走。然而不知为何，她没有急着坐进驾驶座。把手提包随意扔进车里，她似乎是微一踌躇，接着便一派从容地转过身来。一瞥之间，他觉察到她的眼神不对，刚张开嘴想要发问，她已经扑到了他怀里。他六英尺三英寸的身高和她的五英尺十一英寸被证明是个灾难性的搭配，因为这一面对面，两人鼻尖几乎相碰。

他着实被吓了一大跳，不假思索就要上步，脚和上臂却同时被她抢先别住，这才意识到自己险些对她使出个过肩摔。惊魂未定，他正要责问她这是在搞什么把戏，她却贴近他耳边低声说：“埃瑞克，那边有人。”

她的鼻息吹拂在他颈间，他一怔之下，心跳不由得慢了一拍。不等想清楚“那边有人”和投怀送抱有什么必然联系，他已经不由自主按照她“抱住我”的吩咐抬起了手。

“你胳膊真僵硬，看来是不习惯这样。”她轻声调侃。

“你这是干什么？”回过神来，他只觉得世间荒诞之事莫过于此，同时心想自己岂止是胳膊，全身分明都是僵硬的，“我——”

“就当是帮我一个大忙，我感激不尽，”她戴着手套的手状似亲昵地搭上他颈后，无端叫他一阵脊背发凉，“别这么紧张，拜托至少笑一笑——你这副表情让我很有罪恶感。”

“我只是不习惯别人离我太近，”他咽下一口浊气，苦笑着答道。何况还是这正面相抱的姿势——他从小就对此分外排斥，父母一度颇为担忧，甚至想要咨询专业意见，后来发现他的抗拒仅限于这一个特别的动作，也就不了了之。此刻他和她这个样子，看在旁人眼中想必是无比暧昧——男女主角深情相拥，喁喁细语；然而只有当事人才知道，实际发生的对话有多令人大跌眼镜。这事绝对不能告诉格兰，他打了一个冷战，当即下定了决心。否则这辈子他都休想再抬起头来。

因为不好去看她，他只得欣赏起停车场边缘的灌木。也许是经费不够疏于修剪，足有一人多高的灌木不甚规整，夜色中就是黑黢黢的一团。更远的地方稀稀落落长着几棵棕榈树，雾里看来鬼影幢幢，全不是夏日蓝天白云下的模样。

他们保持着这姿势，其实最多几分钟，于他却像是几年般漫长。当她终于松手退开的时候，他不由得长出了一口气。

“谢谢。”她把他的反应看在眼里，却只是付之一笑，潇洒坦荡，光风霁月，“明天见。”

而他直到她发动车子疾驰而去，仍然呆立原地，认真反省着自己究竟做了什么亏心事，要遭这等报应。

他想起，调查局的停车场有二十四小时的视频监控。

火。漫天的火。漆黑夜色中火舌翻腾，他耳中却只有寂静。意识仿佛游离在外，他想要抬头四顾，却似被加上了重重绑缚，只做不到。

蓦地，一个身躯重重跌在近前。知觉就在刹那间返回，束缚一扫而空。摇晃着，他站起身来，与此同时半空中烈火与阴影正卷起漩涡。

是谁在笑？是谁在喊？是什么在锵然撞击，是什么在轰然坍塌？

无暇顾及海啸般轰击着耳膜的种种音响，他勉力站稳，无意中垂下眼，只见脚下鲜红成溪，血线蜿蜒。

猛地坐起身，埃瑞克从梦中惊醒，抬手一摸，额上全是冷汗。窗外天光已现，离他通常起床的时间还有半小时。他拥紧被单长出了口气，待心跳平稳下来，干脆又躺了回去。

噩梦于他，虽然是小概率事件，但也不至于严重到要搬出弗洛伊德来寻根究底一番，何况这次他还有现成的解释——这两天意外层出不穷，导致他的作息很不规律。按说他可以顺理成章地把这归咎于新工作甫一开始就接到棘手的案子，然而不幸的是埃瑞克•方达禀性纯良，自欺欺人这种事只能偶尔为之，没法长期坚持。

根本的困扰，是来自阿琳。

想到她，自然就想到了昨夜那一幕。嘴角一抽，他很有拉起被单蒙头哀号的冲动。要知道当初申请调去行为科学组时，他可没料到会摊上这么一个搭档。

这女人太不可预测，他头疼地想。偏偏她又算不上愚蠢，一旦涉及工作，脑筋明明灵光得很。

……其实你笑起来挺好看……

无端脸上一热，他明知无人在侧，还是急忙望向窗外，心底却是微微一动。她靠近时的感觉……其实也很温暖吧？因为他那令常人倍感压力的长相，再加上拒人千里的冷淡姿态，他通常都被敬而远之，鲜少有人主动接近。除去从小熟识的格兰，他几乎没有亲密的朋友。当然，他不是没有过肌肤之亲的对象，然而她们……

伸手按掉就要开始聒噪的闹钟，他叹了口气坐起身来，决心忽略发生过的一切。新的一天即将开始，不管前事有多么荒诞，日子总还是要过下去的。

踏进办公室，他第一眼就看到阿琳伏在办公桌上，正仔细研究一张族谱图。见到他，她如常打了个招呼，昨夜的事在她倒真像是无足挂齿。

“我现在觉得要从这书里找出凶手线索，的确是个难题。”她指着那庞大的图表，“不是信息不够，而是千头万绪。”

他静默一瞬，咽下了原本想问的问题，走过去和她一起审视起那张图：“像希腊神话？”

她点了点头：“你看，这一大堆精灵宝钻征战史，源头可以追溯到芬威家族第二代的不和。这是否某种程度上影射了凶手的心理？比如，出生在父亲再婚的家庭，身为长子却要容忍异母弟弟，或者身为次子被忽略歧视？我们应该查一查受害者在家的序齿。”

他默然回到自己桌旁坐下，翻开显然是刚刚送来的尸检报告，确信自己早上那忘记的决定是再明智不过。

接下来几天，他们都忙于工作，奇迹般没有新的意外波折。他复核了泰勒•古德温的尸检报告，死因不出所料是外伤致死，又一次印证了这些连环案件的模式。其余的时间，他与阿琳都在研读那本《精灵宝钻》。严格地说，它并不是一部成熟完整的作品，而是不同时期大量草稿筛选拼接的结果。终其一生，J.R.R. 托尔金都在不断修缮这部他想要用来填补英格兰神话空白的作品，却从来没能真正定稿。克里斯托弗•托尔金的编纂，固然是为托尔金爱好者们提供了方便，然而也引入了相当的混淆和争议。了解到这一点，他和阿琳又不得不转而求助于其他出版的托尔金手稿，于是从《未完的传说》到《中洲历史》十二卷，两人读了个遍。

“顺便问一句，芬国昐为什么要百般容忍费艾诺？”转眼已是周五下午，即将到来的周末在这种时候分外令人期待。阿琳从书堆里抬起头来，她刚在那张芬威家族树上圈出两人的名字，顺手在费艾诺旁边加了个着重记号：“我就从来都没容忍过我哥哥，否则他的性子还不知要比现在坏上多少倍。”

“他们不是同母所生，费艾诺又是长子。”他答，举起手里的《中洲历史》第十卷，“这里说精灵这种生物类似天主教徒，结婚一生只能一次，即使感情破裂也只能合法分居，不能解除婚姻关系。芬威与弥瑞尔、茵迪丝的情况，是空前绝后的案例。所以，芬国昐作为国君颇受拥戴的次子，想必已经处境尴尬，他又要大局为重，除了忍让别无选择。”

“我和我哥哥也不是同母所生，”她不以为然，“他也是长子，我怎么就不觉得处境尴尬？”

因为你们多半没有父爱可争，更没有王位可坐，他心想。再说你那脾气活像单细胞生物，和芬国昐哪有可比性。

“再看这里，图林和涅诺尔的乱伦悲剧。”她兴致勃勃地抽出另一张纸，那上面是图林一生事件的时间表，“会不会凶手自己对妹妹有隐藏的欲望，而这欲望从杀戮同样有妹妹的男子得到体现？”

“受害者只有一个有妹妹，”他叹了口气，“我们在查他们序齿的时候已经查过了。”

“那么……”她又翻出一页笔记，“这里还有阿瑞蒂尔、迈格林和刚多林的陷落。”

不等他回答，桌上的电话就响了起来，是富兰克林•福勒：“埃瑞克，来我办公室一下。”

福勒是联邦调查局洛杉矶分局行为科学组主任负责人，埃瑞克•方达与阿琳•芬利的顶头上司，此人老奸巨猾的名声在文图拉常驻处尽人皆知。

“埃瑞克，当初让你和阿琳做搭档，是因为我有信心你能和她相处融洽。”

他听着这开场白就知道东窗事发，因为不知该作何表情，所以只能面无表情。

“可是融洽也要有个限度，这个——”几张照片被推到他面前，一看就是监视器视频截图，“——你有什么解释？”

他继续面无表情，希望以此增加自己说辞的可信度：“只是意外，我和芬利探员并没有……”

出乎意料，福勒隔着办公桌看他，满眼悲悯：“这我相信。下次注意点周围。作为调查局雇员，这点警觉还是要有的。”

他张开嘴，又闭上，心中只想：当初我或许真该听格兰的，老老实实去当个住院医生。


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被拒绝与被利用，天知道哪一个更令人纠结。

“今天晚上有空吗？”从老狐狸上司的办公室出来，埃瑞克径直来到阿琳的办公桌前。看到她抬起头来，脸露诧异，他居然有种莫名的畅快：“如果可能，我想请你吃晚饭。”

不知是不是他的错觉，偌大的办公区有那么一瞬静得简直能听见一根针落地。面不改色的修养，行为科学组这些久经考验见过世面的联邦探员们当然还是有的，然而那一双双训练有素的耳朵，无疑都已竖了起来，生怕错过只言片语。

既然视频截图都送到了上司案前，与其坐等流言不胫而走，还不如先发制人。以毒攻毒的手段，格兰十年前就教过他了。跟他的低调不同，格兰向来招摇，绯闻八卦如影随形，而对此格兰的态度历来都是“挥一挥衣袖，不带走一片云彩”。之所以能如此洒脱，除去此人天生脸皮就厚的因素之外，心态显然也十分重要。“人们其实就是图个新鲜，”当时格兰正啃着一本厚厚的《美利坚宪法概论》，说话时头也不抬，“你若泰然处之，甚至兴高采烈地推波助澜，他们很快就会觉得无趣的。”

对这套理论他起初颇为怀疑，然而见证次数多了，不由他不深以为然。格兰这家伙看似天使般无辜，实际对人性的弱点了解甚为透彻，难怪律师做得游刃有余。

“好。”她回答得干脆，动作更是干脆。话音未落，她已经起身开始收拾，叫他几乎怀疑刚才在她脸上见到的诧异是自己的错觉。“现在就走吗？”

若是格兰在场，只怕要拍案叫绝——以毒攻毒的要点之一就是万万不能流露刻意，落了形迹，而她此刻的反应那样自然，完全看不出他们两人这周才开始一起工作。

那么这“毒”大约是足够了吧？处在同事们注目礼的中心，他突然觉得有点忐忑。但愿不要弄巧成拙……

和阿琳约定一小时后去她的公寓接她，他先回家换下了西装，套上牛仔裤和休闲衬衫，出门前又抓了件外衣。他知道她说的那一片公寓套房。它们通常由专门的公司雇人管理，租金虽不低廉，条件却要相对优越。

因为没有进大门的磁卡，他就在路旁临时停了下来。她并没有让他等很久，几乎是刚刚换到停车档，他就在后视镜中看到了她的身影。

她的装束也很简单，深色牛仔裤，尖领白衬衣，外面随意罩了件浅灰的粗针开襟毛衣。那种窄脚的紧身牛仔裤大约是近年来的流行款式，他虽然不甚关心时尚风向，但放眼望去满街皆然，委实不可能注意不到。然而百分之九十九的时候他见了这副打扮，都要在心里感慨一下多数人的趣味——若是没有完美腿型作支持，这打扮实在是既折磨本人肉体，又荼毒观众心灵的。

而她就属于那可遇而不可求的百分之一 ——以他医学院毕业的职业眼光，至少解剖学上挑不出任何瑕疵。“长腿美女”一词，或许只是格兰信手拈来的说法，然而却分外贴切，看来律师的措辞确实有着独到之处。

“我们去哪里？”她拉开车门坐进来，带进一股清新气息，却不是香水的味道。

“这就交给我好了。”

马利布[1]一带因为有众多好莱坞明星起居出没，平时就不清静，周五晚上更是分外拥挤。临海的几家著名餐馆由于视野风景俱佳，没有预约的客人不得不在门前领号排起了队。他们因为预约得晚了些，要等到八点半才会有座位，于是他带她去了吧台坐下等待。

他照例问了是不是有Ultimat，不出所料得到了否定的回答，于是点了Chopin代替。既然认定阿琳•芬利不是能以常理揣测的存在，他当然也没认为她会选择Cosmo这类口味偏甜的东西，然而她面不改色，措辞纯熟地要了纯Belvedere、只加橄榄，还是令他不由得侧目。

“看来你是真准备放松了，”等到调酒的侍者开始忙碌，他对她说。在这样的距离上，他看得清她眼睛的微妙色彩——那是一种并不常见的浅灰，却和他的如出一辙。

“当然，开车的是你。”她嫣然一笑，小小的钻石耳环在脸侧闪着光亮。也许是光线的关系，灯红酒绿中她看起来多了几分柔和，少了几分干练。“说说你自己吧，埃瑞克。”

酒杯在这时垫着餐巾送到了他面前。啜了一口，他不由得暗暗点头——尽管Chopin不是他的第一选择，但酒本身的冷度和口感都是恰到好处。“我出生在圣迭戈，”他说，“我父亲从前是飞行员。他为SFTI项目做过教官，我们一家都住在Miramar附近。”

看到她眼露疑问，他于是解释：“海军的SFTI，就是‘攻击战斗机战术指导’，Top Gun这个别称你可能更熟悉。后来这个项目合并去了内华达，改成了现在的海军攻击空战中心，我父亲就在那时选择了退役。”

“那么你居然没有参军？”她的酒也送了过来，她拿起酒杯，向吧台后的侍者微一点头，“不少家庭都有这种传统。”

他笑了笑：“军队不适合我。”

“真是他们的损失，”她捏着马丁尼酒杯的细柄，似笑非笑，“倘若把你的模样用来印发征兵广告，必定效果很好。”

“未必；海军又不是只招女兵。”也许是酒精的作用，这话不经思考就已出口，无形中倒是颇得格兰三味。真是近墨者黑，他不免腹诽，赶快换了话题：“你呢？你不像是加州长大的。”

“说对了，”她笑，“我家在芝加哥。我父亲是芝加哥警局的副局长。”

“那么你居然没做警察？”

“我这不是做了联邦警察？”她拿起串成一串泡在酒里的橄榄，咬了一口，“何况还有我哥哥呢。”

“你似乎说过你和你哥哥不是……”他记得，他们讨论费艾诺和芬国昐那对冤家兄弟时，她提过她和她哥哥不是“同母所生”。

“我父亲是离过一次婚的，”她不在意地笑笑，“凯文那会儿才三岁，他的亲生母亲实在是个极品，居然千方百计不要他的抚养权，离了婚就人间蒸发了。”

“……”

“不过凯文也的确不算可爱小孩就是了。”她开始历数她兄长的劣迹，“他头脑虽然还算聪明，偏偏生就一副目中无人的倨傲脾气，结果从小就是问题儿童，接着是叛逆少年，后来是不良青年，现在——用我父亲的话说，幸好他是为加拿大警方工作，而不是美国。”

“他在加拿大？”

“多伦多，骑警队。”她笑了笑，“从小到大，凯文只拿两个人没办法，一个是我，一个是露西安娜。”

“那是……”

“他前女友，上个月刚升级成妻子。”她又咬下了一个橄榄，“说来有趣，凯文和她是在芝加哥认识的，当时胡里安不知中了什么邪，偏偏咬住露西安娜的裙子不肯放——胡里安是我哥哥的狗。我一直不明白他那样一个人怎么会不养獒犬偏养吉娃娃，现在看来还真是歪打正着——要是被一只巨型獒犬咬住了裙子，露西安娜多半会起诉他而不是嫁给他。”

他禁不住笑了起来。不知不觉杯子已是半空，随着酒精扩散进血液，暖意也在流进四肢百骸，他能感到自己因工作绷紧的神经正逐渐放松下来。

“阿琳。”他望着杯子出了一会儿神，“那天晚上——”

她即刻放下了酒杯，半转过身来面对他。她白衬衣的扣子松开了两颗，现出颈上挂着的细长银链，深蓝的宝石吊坠在她胸前闪闪发亮。“抱歉，我是借用你来让某人死心。”

他想过她的回答可能是什么。他想过很多次。应当说她此刻的答案并不在他意料之外，然而亲耳听到她说得这样云淡风轻，亲眼看到她眼中一派诚恳坦荡，他还是有一瞬的失神……与失落。

领座的侍应生恰在这时走了过来：“方达先生吗？你们的晚餐席位准备好了。”

被拒绝与被利用，天知道哪一个更令人纠结。

埃瑞克二十九年的人生经历显然没有起伏跌宕、一波三折的复杂，于是这种难题，在他还是头一次遇见。幸运的是，他的表面功夫早已修炼得炉火纯青，尽管胸中的郁闷没法靠着一贯的理智逻辑来梳理清楚，脸上却成功地没表现出一丝一毫负面情绪。

何况按照格兰的说法，没人会跟美酒美食过不去的，美人这种东西充其量也就是个陪衬罢了。

继开胃菜新鲜牡蛎之后，海鲜沙拉、龙虾浓汤接踵而来，主菜是黑鲈鱼，配以口味芬芳馥郁的Riesling——这样的晚餐，很难让人纠结下去。

大约是两杯马丁尼加一杯白葡萄酒的作用，她颊上微现红晕，眼睛的色彩也变深了：“埃瑞克，那天的事你似乎很介意？”

他正切着一块鱼肉，闻言手下一顿：“抱歉，我不知道你看得出。”

“如果不了解你，肯定会以为你这是反讽。”她嘴角带笑，目光却异常明亮，刹那间他几乎有了错觉，好似酒精替她撕去了一重伪装，“对不起。”

她这样直白致歉，他倒有点窘迫了，方才的郁闷不觉烟消云散：“没关系。”

“你和我想像得很不一样。”

气氛无形中一变；他察觉了这变化，本能地很想问一句哪里不一样，却又觉得这话太像格兰风格的调笑。只不过是一瞬的犹豫，他已错失了机会。

“如果只听福勒那老狐狸的说法，你就该是一副孤胆英雄模样。”

“我？”转念间他已隐去了失落，同时哑然失笑，“那类硬汉难道不该都是类似克林特•伊斯特伍德的形象？”

“是啊，”她往后一靠，满足地叹了口气，“你这形象，即使打扮成牛仔，也只让人想起《断背山》。”

刚送进嘴的鱼肉险些噎在喉咙里，他咳了一声，半晌才缓过劲来：“……你也和我从前听说得不太一样。”

“他们说我拔枪比动脑更快？”她漫不经心地笑了笑，“严格说来这也没错。”

这名声在他看来不是什么褒扬，然而她似乎不以为意。她若不是当真毫不挂怀，那就必定和他一样，是长年累月形成的习惯——貌似投入，实则疏离。

“要不要甜点？这里的岩浆蛋糕很不错。”放下刀叉，他问，没有意识到自己的态度多了几许亲近。

晚餐无疑令人满意，事实上两人都觉得胃里沉甸甸的，散散步会更有利健康。比起马利布，他更熟悉圣莫尼卡，那里的码头和步行街公认是散步的好去处。夜色已深，第三街上行人依然络绎不绝。在步行街一端的恐龙喷泉附近，还有几个街头艺术家逗留不去，尽管演奏者技巧平平，但吉他声衬着水声，平添了几分魅力。

她突然停下脚步拉住他，仰头微笑：“你不是歌手吗，能不能唱首歌？”

他扫了她一眼，确信酒精正在她身上起作用，于是放弃了推脱反对的念头：“好，你想听什么？”

“让我想想，”她歪过头，“我中学时候可是很着迷理查德·马克思的。你能不能试试Now and Forever？”

“若是那首，我恰好还记得，”他走过去，和那吉他手交谈几句，征得同意后拿过吉他试了试音。他并不偏好理查德·马克思的风格，但这首Now and Forever他却不陌生：“这歌常用在婚礼招待会上。”

她点头：“说得是，我上个月就刚刚在凯文的婚礼上听过。”

回忆了一下曲调，他信手开始弹奏，保守起见，第一遍只是旋律。然而就在那句“Now and forever，I will be your man”即将收尾的时候，他忽然听到似乎有人说：

……你不记得了，对么？

琴声戛然而止，他警觉地抬头四顾，不远处有三三两两的行人被音乐吸引而停下了脚步，然而近旁除了她，就只有那个听得入迷的陌生吉他手。

难道我真喝多了，以至于产生了幻觉？不等他想通这是怎么回事，他就听到她诧异地问：“你居然有纹身？”

“什么纹身？”他迷惑地反问。她指了指他因为挽起衣袖露出的手腕，他顺着她的手势低头望去，赫然看到了那神秘的星辰火焰纹章。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注]  
[1] 马利布（Malibu），美国南加州地名。


	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这必然有个合乎逻辑的科学解释。

一杯伏特加和一杯白葡萄酒，甚至不足以把他血液中的酒精含量提升到安全驾驶的限度以上，当然更不会影响他的思维判断。

“帮我拍几张照片，”他掏出手机交给阿琳，同时迅速把手臂检查了一遍，确认那怪异的瘀血只有右腕上的一处。他异乎寻常的严肃暂时驱走了酒精在她身上的效果，她没有多问，立刻熟练地拍了若干不同角度的照片。

“埃瑞克，这样的照片清晰度没有保证，你需要数码相机。”拍毕，她把手机交还给他，“怎么，这不是纹身吗？”

“不，应该是瘀血。”街灯下，它显得比蓝调俱乐部那次更清晰。不需要仔细审视他就能辨出，位于火焰中心的星辰图案有着八个锐角。

既然它像上次一样毫无预兆地到来，那么它是不是也极有可能像上次一样突然消失？

“阿琳，我们得尽快回去。”一念及此，他顾不得多说，拉起她就向停车场快步走去，“我需要你在我开车时密切关注那个图案，一有什么变化，立刻让我知道。”

事实证明，他的担忧不是没有根据。他原本打算回常驻处，然而在还有十几英里的时候阿琳提醒他，那痕迹已经开始淡化。幸运的是此时离他的家只有一两分钟路程，他当机立断下了高速公路，径直回了家。

马不停蹄地停车、开门，进屋便翻找数码相机，直到赶在那个徽记消失之前重新拍下足够的照片，他才如释重负地长出了口气。

窗外响起沙沙的水声，灌溉草坪的定时喷水器自动开始了工作，已是午夜了。一番忙乱之后，先前绷紧的神经终于放松下来，他却奇迹般丝毫不觉得疲倦。打开笔记本电脑，他开始从相机和手机上导出照片。

望着文件拷贝的进度条，他突然想起了调来行为科学组的第一天自己顺口说过的话：“也许我过于着迷X档案。”这大约就是“一语成谶”的精确诠释：如此不能用常理解释，可以形容为“灵异”的事件，简直是X档案的绝佳案例，还偏偏就发生在他自己身上，不是不讽刺的。

“埃瑞克，现在能不能告诉我这是怎么回事？”

他从屏幕上移开视线，发觉她不知何时已经坐到了自己身边。“我也没有一个令人满意的答案。或许你听听经过，可以帮我判断。”

事情本身并不复杂，惟其如此，反而格外扑朔迷离。听过他的叙述，她皱起眉，眼光不由得再次扫过他的手腕，那里徽记早已消失，了无痕迹。

“这必然有个合乎逻辑的科学解释。”

闻言他禁不住失笑，不确定她是不是有意调侃：“X档案里那位斯卡利探员总是这么说，可是阿琳，我们也知道，很多时候穆德探员才是对的。”

“‘真相就在那里’？”她笑了起来，“那么我的建议是，我们等明天再去寻找真相。我得承认，今天我的大脑已经不肯好好工作了，只能寄希望于‘明天，就是另外一天’。”

这提醒了他。酒精会让人体脱水，如果在喝酒后不及时补充水分，第二天多半会头疼欲裂。“等一下，我给你倒杯水。”

然而等他拿着水杯回来，却见她靠在沙发上，已经睡着了。

他怔了一会儿，放轻脚步走了过去。无论以何种标准衡量，她都要算身量高挑，然而他看着她这样蜷缩着熟睡，却只觉得她像个没长大的孩子。

不出声地叹了口气，他俯下身去想要叫醒她，然而就在即将触到她的瞬间，手机响了起来。

“联邦调查局特别探员埃瑞克•方达。”

“这是洛城警局的雷兰德•格林尼警探。”手机里传来一个带着英国口音的陌生嗓音，“刚刚发生了一起谋杀案，我们怀疑与你们正在调查的系列案件有关。”

这一次的凶案就发生在加州大学洛杉矶分校附近。埃瑞克曾在这里的医学院度过了四年光阴，对这一带了若指掌，不费吹灰之力就按照地址找到了案发地点。那是一座并不起眼的三层公寓楼，看得出很有些年头了，大半外墙上爬着绿藤，窗子有些还是古旧的款式。

和上次市中心那起谋杀一样，洛城警局最先接到报案，因此也最早到达处理现场。埃瑞克和阿琳赶到时，闲人免近的警戒线已经设立起来。他们向外围的一位警官出示了证件，问起雷兰德•格林尼警探，警官回身指了指公寓楼门口一个正和人交谈的青年，说那就是他们要找的人。

应当说，这位警探比想像中年轻许多，而且显然为了让自己看起来符合“警探”这个身份做过不少努力——淡色金发修剪得很短，以显得干练，着装也顺应加州的休闲风格，力求平平无奇。然而也许是因为之前通话时他那显著的英国口音给埃瑞克造成了先入为主的印象，又或许是因为他那长相作为一个侦探有点过分英俊，雷兰德•格林尼怎么看都和这门灯昏黄、建筑陈旧的命案地点很不搭调。

“看来有必要建议我父亲把外貌列进录用条件，”趁离得还远，阿琳悄声对埃瑞克说，“目前看来，这方面洛杉矶比芝加哥略胜一筹。”

令埃瑞克吃惊的是，格林尼警探就在这时看似不经意地向这边瞥了一眼，唇角也几不可察地一掀——难道对方听清了阿琳在说什么？可理智告诉他，这只能是巧合，因为以埃瑞克•方达继承自飞行员老爸的卓越视力，在这样的距离上也不过是能看清对方的表情而已。若对方真能听清，合乎逻辑的解释只有一个：不是人类。

他几乎是立刻驱走了这荒诞的念头。他自己腕上那一块来去倏忽的神秘瘀血已经够他头疼了，除非他真染上了穆德探员的怨念，否则他才不要去牵强附会地怀疑洛城警局的一位侦探“不是人类”——虽然借用格兰的夸张修辞，雷兰德•格林尼警探的确英俊得“不似人类”。

他们走过去，一番介绍与寒暄后，双方言归正传。

“死者柯蒂斯•费舍，三十二岁。”格林尼说，他的搭档拉菲尔•蒙特斯警探靠在门边打量着埃瑞克和阿琳，眼光不怎么热情。“死因初步判定是外伤致死，死者胸膛被剖开，心脏被挖走。法医应该还在现场，详细信息等一下你们可以直接去问。”

埃瑞克点了点头：“听起来死因符合这一系列谋杀的模式。”

“凶手没有留下可疑踪迹，比如脚印、指纹一类。”格林尼说。

“但好消息是，”蒙特斯插了进来，“我们抓到一个嫌疑犯。”

“在哪里——”

“是怎么——”

埃瑞克和阿琳几乎同时开口，又在意识到对方开口后同时停住，一时两人都有点尴尬，倒是蒙特斯无视他们的微妙互动，毫不留情地破坏了气氛：“听说这是第八个受害者了？而你们联邦调查局居然还只搞出一个显而易见的‘模式’？”

轻咳一声，格林尼打断了自己的搭档：“蒙特斯，我刚才接到电话，说指派给嫌疑人的律师很快就到。你是要留在这里等那位律师，还是要领我们的同行上楼去看看现场？”

“律师和联邦调查局，多么令人愉快的二选一，”蒙特斯不客气地翻了个白眼。

“鱼与熊掌？”不等埃瑞克开口，阿琳已经忍不住回敬，态度更不客气。

“猪和乌鸦，”蒙特斯望天。见状埃瑞克不假思索丢给阿琳一个警告的眼神，出乎意料的是她居然服从了，尽管不情不愿。

“我去等律师，”而另一边在格林尼的瞪视下，蒙特斯也做了让步，“没准这次律师先生更可爱点。”

“嫌疑人高顿•巴拉德，午夜时分被人看到匆匆离开案发公寓，身上沾有血迹。”

公寓的木质地板跟建筑本身一样有了年头，在他们脚下不堪重负般吱嘎作响，衬着格林尼的嗓音却出奇地和谐。

“目击者立刻报警，楼下恰好有一辆巡逻警车路过，于是此人被当场抓获。”

“运气真差，”阿琳咕哝了一句。

差到离谱，难以想像是凶手的一贯水准，埃瑞克想。能够侵入闭路监视系统修改录像，却不能安全离开一处老旧公寓？“嫌疑人现在在哪里？”

“暂时羁押在公寓管理员办公室。我们本来要带他回警署问讯，然而他坚持要先跟律师交涉。应当说他的运气还不算太差，居然有律师同意在这个时间立刻赶来。”

这时格林尼的手机响了起来，接通之后，格林尼简短交谈几句，随即合上手机转过身来：“律师来了。现在你们是要先看现场，还是先见嫌疑人？”

“先见嫌疑人，”埃瑞克和阿琳对视一眼，达成了共识。

由于案情严重，嫌疑人此刻处在严密看守之下。格林尼让两位联邦探员在门口稍等，自己先进去交涉，稍后蒙特斯把律师领过来时，埃瑞克着实吃了一惊——那不是别人，正是格兰•戈登。尽管现在是凌晨三点，格兰却西装革履一丝不苟，处处透着精明干练。工作和不工作的场合，格兰历来判若两人。

“埃瑞克？”见到他，格兰也是一怔，“是你的案子？”

“可以这么说，”压下意外，埃瑞克答道，“难道你就是指定律师？”

“你知道每年我都被要求一定时间的公共服务，”格兰耸了耸肩，“今年我还没做够——不过既然这是你的案子，我最好申请回避，省得将来节外生枝。”

“你们认识？”蒙特斯在一边皱起了眉头。格兰转过身对他一笑：“当然。联邦探员和辩护律师，不想做冤家对头的话，最好做一丘之貉。埃瑞克和我怎么看都不像冤家对头吧？”

这套理论成功令蒙特斯瞠目，而格兰只是笑得愈发无辜。静默一瞬后，阿琳笑出声来：“你是那天的鼓手。”

闻言格兰向她一望，笑容顿时由衷了许多：“格兰•戈登。你想必是埃瑞克的搭档？”

“阿琳•芬利，”她回以一笑，“埃瑞克是我的搭档。”

“嫌疑人已经准备好了，如果——”这时格林尼打开门走了出来，正好与格兰打了个照面。四目相对，两人都有一瞬的错愕。

“……我以前见过你吗？”沉默过后，格兰盯着格林尼，眼露疑惑，“你看着面熟。”

“……你这说法也听着耳熟，”格林尼笑了一声。这笑声听在一旁的埃瑞克耳中，不知为何透着一丝紧张的意味。

“哦，”闻言格兰上下打量格林尼一番，眨眨眼露出了心照不宣的暧昧微笑。“我充分理解。这套说辞若是拿来搭讪确乎没有新意，不过指望大家总能推陈出新也不太现实。总之，太受欢迎真是种困扰。”

格林尼的表情就像刚吞下了一整个核桃。阿琳和蒙特斯不约而同笑出声来，格兰和埃瑞克倒是都面不改色—— 一个是因为厚颜无耻，一个是因为司空见惯。

“开个玩笑，警探，”格兰容色一正，“恕我不能奉陪了，我得赶快去办理回避，再好好补个觉。埃瑞克，好运。”

走出几步，格兰却突然转过身来，一脸恍然：“警探，我终于想起你像谁了——若不是那金发，你简直就是《加勒比海盗》里的威尔•特纳本人。”

没有律师在场，他们不能向嫌疑人问讯，更确切地说，嫌疑人有权对他们的问讯保持沉默——事实上这正是巴拉德此刻的选择。因此埃瑞克并没有试图对话，只是从门口远远观察着这个很可能残忍谋杀过八个人的男子，同时小心地不让自己被对方发觉。

即使已经存有疑问，埃瑞克第一眼见到高顿•巴拉德时依然有些意外。巴拉德侧对着门坐在木椅上，看起来不过二十出头的模样，发色是不常见的金红，牛仔裤和T恤血迹斑斑。然而令埃瑞克意外的不是他的年龄，而是他的态度。正常人被拘捕的话，多少都会流露一些紧张不安，然而巴拉德泰然自若，舒适得好像是坐在自家客厅的松软沙发里，全然不像意识到事态有多严重。

“不管他是不是无辜，这态度也太悠闲了点。”

阿琳的评论正是对他所想的概括。这样的态度，是说嫌疑人问心无愧，还是有恃无恐？然而这两种可能又引向更多的问题——即使是前者，也不能充分解释巴拉德反常的放松，要知道他身上还沾着血迹；而如果是后者，他的自信从何而来？

“我们去看看现场。”

柯蒂斯•费舍的公寓是典型的单身汉风格，空了的咖啡纸杯、潦草的数据记录、换下的未洗衣物随处可见。客厅的一角显然是工作的地方，五花八门的仪器导线堆在一起，五个高清显示器、三个示波器、一个信号发生器、一个频谱分析器和一个逻辑分析器仍在输出眼花缭乱的图形。一旁的书架上满满的都是书，埃瑞克走过去看了看，大多属于工程方面，从材料、机械到电子，称得上包罗万象。

这显然是个狂热爱好技术，不吝深入钻研的人。

他刚要走开，墙角一摞微处理器数据手册下露出的一角吸引了他的注意。蹲下去，他戴上手套小心地移开那些厚书，直到一本《精灵宝钻》赫然出现。

这书出现在这样一个环境里，简直突兀至极。然而令他陡生紧张的是，在那熟悉的平装本封面上沾着可疑的暗红痕迹，有几处还是潮湿的，因为被压在别的书下而蹭得模糊了。

“埃瑞克，来看这个。”

阿琳的声音从里间传来，他一边答应着，一边示意警官过来收集证据。尸体是在里间的卧室被发现的。凌乱的被单染上了大片的红，一半拖在地下，一半缠在身上。与前几位受害人不同，从现场来看，柯蒂斯•费舍是从睡眠中惊醒，抵抗不敌后遇害。他睡衣的前襟被扯开，胸口一个血洞。

而在那血洞上，端端正正摆着一张撕下来的书页。

“沉不住气了吗？”埃瑞克望着那残缺染血的纸片，目光里没有温度，“这算正式的挑战？”

阿琳在他身后低声诅咒了一句。他没听清，不过可以想像那大约能是哪类语言。“埃瑞克，我觉得不是楼下那青春痘还没褪尽的小子。”

“这点我们很快就会搞清楚，”他不置可否。

“我要是错了，就把脑袋吃下去。”


	6. 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刚刚还是生死一线，现在他居然惦记一杯咖啡。

离开案发现场，已经是早晨了。周末的西洛杉矶，九点尚不到繁忙的时候，街上还是清静的，只是偶尔有早起锻炼或遛狗的人经过。埃瑞克和阿琳走出那阴暗的古旧公寓，顿觉外面的阳光分外亲切。

“我需要咖啡，”他坐进车里，揉了揉额角。

“那边就有一家星巴克，”阿琳指了指。

“我不喜欢星巴克，”他付之一笑。他只喝Peet's的习惯始于在伯克利读大学的时候，这家店首先在湾区创立，后来才扩展到南加州乃至全国，咖啡与茶的质量在他看来远远好过铺天盖地的星巴克。

轻车熟路地找到最近的Peet's，当天的咖啡恰好是他偏爱的苏门答腊。一夜没睡，仅仅闻到新鲜咖啡的香气就叫人精神一振。都说吸毒者可悲，其实咖啡上瘾又何尝不是种病态，他自嘲地想，不过五十步笑百步罢了。一边走出店门，他已经迫不及待地啜了一口，还没品出味道，眼角余光便扫到了一辆正开进停车场的黑色越野车。

他就在这时感到了危机。

不及思考，每一个细胞都在同一时刻做出了反应。丢开咖啡杯，他向后倒去，与此同时枪声响了，一声，又是一声。身后咖啡店的玻璃橱窗应声迸散开来，碎玻璃雨点般洒在他身上头上。脊背重重着地的冲击令他有一瞬停了呼吸，有人似乎在喊他的名字，明明应该近在咫尺，听在他耳中却遥远无比。

偏起头，他只来得及看到那辆越野车猛然提速绝尘而去。

静寂只持续了一刹那。不知是谁第一个开始歇斯底里地尖叫，周末早晨的闲适顿时被无情打破。混乱中有人扑到他身边，不容分说撕开他的衣袖，检查了他的伤处。“算你好运，只是擦伤，”他的搭档如释重负地说，接着回头冲两个吓得不知所措的路人大吼：“我们是联邦探员，快报警！”

她的手按在他肩头，指尖冰凉，令他不由得一抖。大约是察觉了他的反应，阿琳立刻松开了手：“你怎么做到的？”

现在他开始感到肩上在疼了。身为联邦探员他对枪械当然毫不陌生，可是被人当成实弹射击的靶子，这还是破天荒第一次。皱紧眉，他试着活动了一下右手，确定没有伤到筋骨：“做到什么？”

“你的反应。我从没见过谁能那么快。”

坐起身来，他抹了抹同样火辣辣抽疼的脸颊，不出所料满手是血。“显然还不够快。”而且可惜了那好好的咖啡。方才被他抛开的纸杯陈尸附近，杯盖分离，棕色的液体洒了一地，还在冒着热汽。然而他随即为这不合时宜的念头哭笑不得——刚刚还是生死一线，现在他居然惦记一杯咖啡。

而阿琳看着他熟练检视伤口，嘴角一抽：“就算你长得像基努•李维斯，也别真把自己当尼奥。”

联邦探员在咖啡店前遭枪击——貌似耸人听闻，实则少人问津。一人轻伤的结果，在这个出了人命也未必引人注意的世界上，实在不足为道。

至于当事人的体验，那就是另外一回事了。

埃瑞克觉得过去的二十四小时堪称丰富多彩：以毒攻毒的约会，惊鸿一现的瘀血，疑云重重的谋杀，生死一线的袭击，下一步是什么？——任谁也不能否认，这很可以拍成一集关键时刻戛然而止的美剧吊吊观众胃口。

尽管他一再澄清自己只是轻伤，不得已甚至搬出了那个医学博士的头衔，忠于职守的救护人员还是把他拖上救护车弄到最近的医院——也就是加州大学洛杉矶分校医学院的附属医院——做了一次全面检查。倒不是说这地方本身有什么不好，他当年还在这里实习过，说起来是熟门熟路，但问题也就在于此——急诊室有几个护士直到现在还记得他。

于是他如坐针毡地享受了异于旁人的优待。“留下疤痕就遗憾了，”处理他脸上伤口的护士半开玩笑地说。

“别担心，我不是疤痕体质。”他干巴巴地答道，只希望这一切赶快结束。

“你看起来很不自在？”当他终于被“释放”出来，阿琳问他，“别告诉我护士们虐待了你。”

“没有，”他疲惫地说。他倒真有点头疼，不过不是因为受伤，而是一宿没睡外加缺乏咖啡因的结果。“她们都很友好。”注意到她的表情，他不得不解释，“不是你想的那样。她们早就认定我取向有问题。”

闻言她笑出声来：“你还在乎这个？连联邦调查局的开山大佬都背着这名声呢。”

他或许是实至名归，我可是背了黑锅，况且当今世道不管跟埃德加•胡佛有什么共同名声，似乎都不是好事。如是想着，他颇觉无奈，不过因为还有更重要的疑问，于是决定不去纠缠这么无稽的话题：“这次袭击会不会与我们正在调查的案件有关联？”

“不排除这可能。如果是这样，那就意味着高顿•巴拉德即使真是涉案人，也必定有合谋者。不过，我不明白为什么袭击是针对你的？除掉你有什么用？”她不客气地问，“用脚趾头也能想到，联邦调查局绝不会因为死了某个探员就停止调查。”

“如果我本来就是凶手的目标呢？”

话一出口，他自己也吃了一惊。阿琳皱起眉，旋即笃定地摇了摇头：“不会。那样的话凶手应当寻找机会用同样方式下手，而不是直截了当地给你两枪。”

“已经在追查嫌疑车辆了吗？”他问。心头有隐隐的不安，他说不出是为什么。

“开始了，但别抱太高期望。”她说，“线索太少。”

枪击毫无预兆，全过程又只有几秒钟，没有人看清车的牌照，更没有人看清司机的特征，只确定那是一辆黑色福特“探险者”越野车。这种车洛杉矶地区成千上万，若是一辆辆去排查，首先工作量就不容小觑，其次证据又不充分——即使他们能搞清哪辆车周六早上九点到过现场，也没法就此明确嫌疑。停车场是柏油地面，那辆车虽有加速离开的过程，却没留下可供辨认的轮胎痕迹。现场提取的弹头和弹壳应该能告诉他们更多，不过那要等到技术实验室作出鉴定结果之后了。

“总之，你现在回家休息就是了，”她说，“你的车就在门外，我送你回去。对了，你不会因为这个郁闷吧？”她指了指脸，“留个疤也没什么，哪怕像小丑那样，至少还能四处津津乐道：‘知道我这伤疤是怎么来的？’”

“等我从‘联邦探员’变成‘无秩序代表’的时候再说吧，”他无力地叹了口气。

周一上班的时候，埃瑞克遭到袭击的消息已经传开，文图拉常驻处的同事们见了他纷纷给予善意慰问，对那“偷心杀手”大有同仇敌忾之势。虽说给悬而未破的凶案罪犯冠以绰号已经成了惯例，但埃瑞克乍一听到“偷心杀手”的说法，还是啼笑皆非了一阵子。

整整一上午他都忙于办理柯蒂斯•费舍一案的移交事宜，直到下午收到弹道分析结果，他才想起自己今天还没见过阿琳。她应该是一直在跟踪那些疑似《精灵宝钻》一书碎屑的检验进展，新物证按理也该经由相同的渠道处理。带着报告，他动身去实验室找她，然而几经辗转，找到她时却是在射击练习室。

尽管早就听说了她“拔枪比动脑更快”的名声，他却不曾放在心上——部分拜老爸遗传的卓越视力所赐，部分靠着医学院出身的稳定双手，他自己在学院培训时射击成绩就是优异。然而耳闻是一回事，亲见她迅速又从容地在人形靶上开出一个个落点精确的洞来，又是另一回事。待到她打完一个弹夹的十三发子弹，他敲敲隔离吸引了她的注意。

“怎么？”她出来一边摘下护耳一边问，手里还拿着一个弹夹。

虽然觉得她有点反常，他并没有多想，只是把报告举给她看了看：“弹道分析报告。现场发现两个弹头，相应弹壳也已找到，这与目击者‘开枪两次’的一致证词相符。子弹是温切斯特生产的.357，从一支SIG P226手枪中发射。从弹着点、射手乘坐车辆与目标的位置分析，射手最有可能是左撇子……”

余光中他瞥见她怔了怔，但当他抬头看她时，她只是在专注聆听，于是他决定把刚才当成错觉：“SIG P226属于制式手枪，联邦调查局已经提请各执法部门共享该类枪支的遗失报告，私人枪支注册记录也正查验中。”

她点了点头，明显心不在焉。现在他确定了，她是有点反常。“你还好吧？”

她迅速看了他一眼，接着叹了口气，像是下定了决心：“我有个不同的猜想。”

“猜想总是通向真相的第一步，”他对她微微一笑，不明白一贯直率近乎鲁莽的她为什么这样瞻前顾后，心事重重。

“作案者或许和‘偷心杀手’没什么关系。”

“你说什么？”这大大出乎意料，他神色一凝。

“查查厄尔•艾明斯——厄尔•艾明斯博士。要是叫他‘科学家’，他会更高兴。”

“这是谁？”

“我前夫。”

“……你前夫。”半晌，他才从牙缝里挤出这几个词来，“怎么没听你说过？”

她不看他，开始自顾自取下空弹夹，啪地一声换上了新的，动作熟练，一气呵成。“你没问。”

万千念头刹那掠过脑海，末了却没一个留下半点痕迹。事后回想，埃瑞克觉得自己当时之所以能保持冷静，全靠强大的惯性——太久不肯表露真实情感，后果之一就是，想要表露的时候反而无能为力。“……那么，那天夜里你躲的就是他？”

她点点头，还是不看他。

“你觉得他可能是开枪袭击我的人？”

她迟疑一瞬，慢慢点了点头，却仍然顽固地不说话。

“也就是说，你觉得你的……前夫，可能是意图谋杀联邦探员的罪犯？”强自克制着，他尽可能措辞正确得体地问道，“可是动机呢？”

最后一个问题的答案，其实呼之欲出。埃瑞克这辈子还没这么抓狂过，满脑子盘旋来去的全是诘问——你觉得罪犯可能是他，那就是说你对这个人的偏执不是一无所知？可这么危险的人物，你居然不事先提醒一声和你关系密切的人？要知道，正常人哪有义务问上一句“可有什么神经质前男友需要当心”？若真有人摊上这种无妄之灾——比如我——你难道就打算辩解说“谁让他没问”？再说……你什么时候结过婚？什么时候又离了婚？

她固执地不肯答言，眼光只盯在她的Glock 23配枪上。

“好，我会去查证。”他终于合上报告，镇定得惊人，“不过不管结果如何，芬利探员，请你暂时申请回避。我会向福勒申请，调派旁人来协助我工作。”

“你今天异乎寻常地烦躁，”在他第十次搞错了音阶后，格兰盯着他，语气与其说是探询，不如说是兴奋，“难道说遇上了什么感情上的困扰？”

“……你就不能不那么一针见血？”他无意识地拨着吉他，结果雪上加霜的是，他立刻发觉信手弹出的居然是Now and Forever的调子。

“Now and Forever……倒真看不出，那位芬利探员有这么大潜质，”格兰自言自语，“然而她不是对你很感兴趣么？你这么郁闷，总不会被拒绝了吧？”

不但被拒绝过，之前还被利用过，而且险些送了命——不知这些够不够，埃瑞克想。

“让我猜猜……”

“不必了，”尽管他脑筋不如平日清楚，还是残留了足够的理智去阻止格兰。以这位老友天马行空的想像力，天知道会构思出怎样不堪的前因后果来。“上周六开枪袭击我的人，很可能是她的……前夫。”

即使是见惯世事荒诞的格兰，闻言也怔了怔。“动机莫非是因妒生恨？男人若是一门心思偏执起来比女人更可怕，听起来你有麻烦了。”

“看来是这样，”他干脆放下了吉他，反正现在他动辄就有制造噪音的冲动，“上次幸好是未遂，可谁知会不会有下一次。”

“证据不够你们采取行动吗？”格兰眯起双眼。

的确不够。与阿琳分开后，埃瑞克立刻就着手调查了厄尔•艾明斯其人——三十三岁，材料科学博士，毕业于佐治亚理工学院，现在是加州理工学院的副教授。DMV的资料显示艾明斯名下有一辆黑色福特“探险者”越野车。警方记录表明他注册了一支.357口径的SIG P226手枪。最后，从他的签名底本判断，此人是个左撇子。

应当说这些和目前收集的证据完全相符，然而间接证据不足以替他们赢得一张逮捕令—— 一个人有同样的车、同样的枪，还是个左撇子，并不能说明这就一定是他们要找的人，除非能拿到他的枪进行弹道比较鉴定，且能证明现场子弹正是从那支枪里发射的。

何况厄尔•艾明斯历史清白，无犯罪纪录，非要说加州理工的教授会偏执到试图开枪置前妻的同事于死地，实在有点难以取信于人。

“就算不能正式传讯，上门谈谈总可以吧？”知道他不能违背调查局的规定对无关人等提及案情，格兰并没有追问，然而他的沉默已经说明了问题。“你们联邦调查局反正有着喜欢‘请人喝茶’的名声，你先前在移民事务组工作的时候也没少干这种事。”

移民事务组是埃瑞克从联邦调查局学院毕业后被分配去的第一个部门。美国本来就是移民国家，而洛杉矶地区的人员组成之复杂，更加算得上远近闻名。清查非法移民一般是各当地警局的工作，但一旦涉及国家安全与保密事务，联邦调查局就会介入。那时埃瑞克经常随着老探员出去面见一个个资料显示“存疑”的人，应当说，这方面他算得上经验丰富。

如果说这次他对此有些迟疑，那也只是难以解释的直觉罢了。在DMV提供的驾照存档照片上，艾明斯还是一副二十几岁时的年轻面孔，双眼却已透着与年龄不符的成熟深沉。

这不是一个容易对付的人。

然而接连发生的谋杀已经给联邦调查局造成了巨大压力，他必须心无旁骛，全力投入调查。换句话说，他付不起一边追缉“偷心杀手”，一边还要提防莫名威胁的代价——比如，被前搭档的前夫当成泄愤的靶子。

明天我就建议派人接触这个厄尔•艾明斯，他做了决定。


	7. 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跟她再纠缠下去，郁闷出内伤只怕还得算良好结局。

埃瑞克到家的时候，已经将近午夜了。考虑到第二天等着他的繁重工作，这样做未免有不负责任之嫌，然而一个人若是不能保证基本正常的精神状态，指望他出色完成工作无异于天方夜谭。

他从没想到自己会陷入这样的境地。从小到大，埃瑞克•方达都有种同龄人少见的沉稳，他历来是擅长自控的，总是有意与周围的人和事保持着一定距离。心理医生大约会说这是过度自我保护的表现，但他正是靠着这样疏离的态度，成功避免了众多无谓纠葛。毕竟，每个人都有自己生活的方式，而这就是他的方式。

直到一周前。

想来真是荒诞，明明发生了这么多，却只不过是一周的时间。

四下里静悄悄的，灌溉草坪的喷水器还没有开始工作，一切和他早上离开时没什么区别。他掏出钥匙步上台阶，正要开门，一只手突然从后面碰了碰他的肩。

本已绷紧的神经瞬间做出了反应。抬手扣住那只手的手腕，他猛一旋身带过来人，狠狠将对方顶在了门上。伴着撞击的钝响他听到来人闷哼了一声，那声音似乎有些熟悉，然而他不及多想，就顺势拔枪抵上了对方的下颌。因为这剧烈的动作，尚未痊愈的右肩伤处传来一阵尖锐的抽疼，但他眼也不眨，忽略了它。

“别动，”他警告道。然后，他的视线与阿琳•芬利相接了。

有一瞬他就这样与她四目相对，震惊得失去了思考的能力。

她看着他，一言不发。她的眼瞳在暗处呈现出一种微妙的银灰，不知是因为吃惊还是紧张，她脸上看不出半点血色。

“……怎么是你？”半晌，他才找回言语的能力。匆忙松开她，他退了一步：“抱歉，是我反应过度。”

“该说抱歉的是我。上周六的意外之后，你怎样反应也不为过。”她拉平上衣的皱褶，扫了一眼他握枪的左手，“不过，我不知道你也惯用左手。”

那并不确切；鲜为人知的事实是，他双手同样灵活，平时多用右手只是为了不引人注意而已。然而那个“也”字触动了某根敏感的神经，迟疑之后，他决定不去澄清。

“今天是周一，”沉默一瞬，她看向了一边，“但我没在那蓝调俱乐部看见你。”

“格兰把时间改成了周六，”他不假思索地答道，然后才想到她的话意味着什么，“你去了圣莫尼卡？”

她不作声，算是默认。

他怔了一刻，最后还是叹了口气：“听着，阿琳，我——”

“我已经申请了回避，福勒也已经批准，”她打断了他，“明天开始，你就会有新的搭档。”

他张开嘴，又闭上，这次真正不知该作何言语。这不正是他想要的么？与格兰的建议亦是不谋而合——别再和这女人有什么瓜葛。跟她再纠缠下去，郁闷出内伤只怕还得算良好结局。他总不能从今以后时刻提防种种“惊喜”，更不能指望每次都从危境中化险为夷——正常人都知道，运气是最不值得信赖的东西。

可是得知这将会变成现实，他为什么半点觉不出如愿以偿的轻松？

“还有，我不知道你有没有得到消息，”她离开了门廊的阴影，大约是刚才撞得狠了，她皱了皱眉，“我们可能不得不释放高顿•巴拉德。”

这一定是在他离开后才送达的。这么重要的信息，即使他一下午都近似梦游，也不可能错过。

“他自称对谋杀一无所知，之所以出现在案发现场，是因为与人打赌在午夜时分把一本沾着鸡血的《精灵宝钻》塞进费舍家的书堆里。现场勘查结果表明，他的脚印确实只到起居室为止，他身上的血迹，化验后也证明不是人血，初步判断是禽鸟类血液。具体情况，你可以去看审讯记录和化验结果，它们就在你桌上。晚安，埃瑞克。”

眼望她转身离去，他突然有种冲动，想要叫她回来。关于案情的最新进展，他有太多问题——巴拉德是和什么人打赌？为什么要用一本《精灵宝钻》？巴拉德和费舍又有什么关系？然而话到嘴边，却变成了完全不同的一句。

“你还爱着那个人？”

话音未落他就知道，这很可能是他这辈子最愚蠢的一个问题。闻声她脚下一停，却没有转身，随即轻声笑了出来。

“如果不了解你，埃瑞克，我会以为这是个糟烂无比的玩笑。”

福勒虽然在处理人际关系时是出了名的老奸巨猾，办理日常事务的效率却高得无可挑剔。正如阿琳所说，埃瑞克的新搭档第二天就已派了过来，特别探员杜怀特•斯瓦罗三十出头的年纪，长了一张称不上英俊但尚属端正的脸孔，给人印象爽快直率，容易相处。

“我们现在有两个问题，”埃瑞克告诉他，“第一，连环凶杀惟一的嫌疑人现在极有可能因证据不足而释放；第二，我本人上周六遭到了不明人物开枪袭击。”

“我听说了你被袭击的事，”斯瓦罗语带同情，“也听说线索不多。”

“的确不多，不过这大概算一个候选，”埃瑞克把有关厄尔•艾明斯的材料放到了斯瓦罗面前。匆匆浏览一遍，斯瓦罗抬起头来吹了声口哨：“看起来是个很有希望的对象，若是枪支匹配，那就几乎是板上钉钉了。如果他不是罪犯，想必也不会拒绝我们的检验请求吧？”

“这有待我们发现，”埃瑞克说。他有种预感，事情决不会这样简单。“这里有他的私人电话号码，我们可以借此与他联系。不过，我觉得最好由你出面。”

“没问题，”斯瓦罗点点头，“换了是我，也不愿意和可能开枪打过我的人和平交谈。”

这只是一部分原因，埃瑞克想。当然，另一部分原因他并不想大肆宣扬，于是他顺理成章地选择了沉默。

铃声响过三次，有人接了起来。“厄尔•艾明斯教授吗？”斯瓦罗开口的同时按下了免提，这样旁边的埃瑞克就能听清全部对话。

“我是，”稍停，扬声器里传来了一个低沉的嗓音。尽管免提的音质失真不小，还是掩不住这人的浑厚声线。“你是哪位？”

“这是联邦调查局特别探员杜怀特•斯瓦罗，希望能——”

“等等，”那个声音从容不迫地说。不知为何，埃瑞克觉得说话的人此刻一定在微笑。“我怎么知道你是真正的联邦探员？”

斯瓦罗怔了怔：“您可以致电联邦调查局洛杉矶分局，查询特别探员杜怀特•斯瓦罗，电话号码是……”

“不必，这我可以自己google，”通话那端的人说。

“当然，”斯瓦罗又怔了怔，“您确认之后，请给我回拨，我的号码是XXX-XXX-XXXX。”

“谢谢。”

电话挂断了。埃瑞克和斯瓦罗对视了一眼。“还真是小心，”斯瓦罗咕哝了一句，“不愧是加州理工的教授，够严谨的。”

或者只是这个人攫取主动权的方式，埃瑞克想。不管是从照片还是从声音来判断，厄尔•艾明斯都绝不是轻易受人摆布的角色。

仿佛是验证他的猜想，大约过了十五分钟，电话才响了起来。

“特别探员杜怀特•斯瓦罗，”一边接起电话，斯瓦罗一边按了免提。

“你好，斯瓦罗探员。”正是方才的声音，“联邦调查局洛杉矶分局确认有一位杜怀特•斯瓦罗探员存在。虽然这严格说来并不能证明你就是那位探员，但考虑到你我现在只能通过电话交流，我姑且接受这是你的真实身份。”

斯瓦罗瞠目；埃瑞克则在心中给这个人添加了更多的评断：思路敏锐清晰，自视甚高。

“那么，联邦调查局找我有什么事？”

“我们有证据表明，您可能卷入了一起刑事案件。具体细节我们希望能与您面谈。”

艾明斯沉默一瞬，轻笑起来：“我非得与你们会面不可吗？”

斯瓦罗看了一眼埃瑞克，埃瑞克点了点头。“我们强烈建议您这样做。”

“我明白了。”艾明斯的声音里听不出半点慌乱，“什么时间？”

“明天怎样？”

“明天我上午抽不出时间。下午如何？”

“没问题。您能来文图拉常驻处吗？”

“探员先生，帕萨迪纳[1]到文图拉不是一段可以忽略的距离。希望你能理解，一个教授的日程未必像人们想像得那样清闲，近期内我恐怕浪费不起这个时间。”

斯瓦罗又看了一眼埃瑞克：“那么我们也可以去帕萨迪纳与您会面，比如，您的办公室。”

“为何不找个可以放松的地方？”艾明斯淡淡地说，“我知道大湖街和加利福尼亚街交界处有一家Peet's咖啡店。”

Peet's……这个人是故意的吗？埃瑞克实在不能相信这是纯粹的巧合。不知是不是心理作用，他突然感到肩上的伤又开始疼了。

斯瓦罗没注意到他的反应：“没问题。让我们最后确认一次：明天下午两点，大湖街和加利福尼亚街交界的Peet's咖啡店。我们会穿西装……”

那边传来一声轻笑：“这就足够了。那个时间、那个地点，不会有正常人作同样打扮。你们不必担心我会认错人。只是，希望你们带好证件。”

“那么明天见，艾明斯博士，”斯瓦罗礼貌地结束了通话，立刻回头对埃瑞克做了个怪脸，“可真是个角色啊，你怎么找到他的？”

“你不会想知道的，”埃瑞克如此答道。

结束了通话，埃瑞克便吩咐斯瓦罗去进一步调查厄尔•艾明斯，资料越全面越详细越好——艾明斯博士显然有着高于平均的智力水准，性格也与随和开朗相去甚远，要与这样一个人打交道，准备得再怎么周全都不为过。而且直觉告诉他，他们只有这一次机会。如果不能趁此机会打开突破口，下一次这位教授决不会摆出合作的态度。

不知不觉，他似乎走出了负面情绪的影响。多年来培养出的强大自我保护机制开始运作，面对堆积如山的案卷资料，他觉得自己几乎恢复了正常。忘记，有时并不如想像中艰难；何况就算一时做不到忘记，忽略总还是做得到。

现在对他来说最重要的，是找出那个残忍谋杀了八个无辜者的凶手。

根据柯蒂斯•费舍一案的现场报告，死者胸前发现的纸页属于Del Rey出版于2002年的《精灵宝钻》平装本，出自《迈格林》一章。他记得这个故事。芬国昐之女阿瑞蒂尔离开隐匿之城刚多林，迷失于埃尔莫斯谷，嫁与黑暗精灵埃欧尔，生下一子名为迈格林；后来母子两人决定逃离埃尔莫斯谷回刚多林，埃欧尔尾随而至，变故随之迭起，最后阿瑞蒂尔死于埃欧尔淬毒的短枪，埃欧尔被图尔巩判决抛下悬崖处死。然而这页纸不是来自故事的高潮部分，而是中间无关紧要的一处——埃欧尔一路追踪阿瑞蒂尔和迈格林，途中却被费艾诺排行第五的儿子库茹芬截住。

毫无疑问，安放纸页是凶手是刻意为之，然而一个史诗奇幻的故事，与一个现代的狂热技术爱好者有什么关联？采用书的这一页，是随机抽取，还是特地甄选？

现场报告还包括了化验结果。那本他从技术手册堆下发现的《精灵宝钻》是完整的，并没有缺页，封面上的污迹证明是血，但不是人血，而是与高顿•巴拉德身上相同类型的禽鸟类血液。书上发现了巴拉德的指纹，起居室也发现了巴拉德的脚印，但这些脚印没有出现在尸体所在的卧室里。

一边思考，埃瑞克一边调出了巴拉德的审讯视频记录。

探员甲：你认识柯蒂斯•费舍吗？

巴拉德：（嗤笑）这一带没人不认识费舍。他就喜欢摆弄些稀奇古怪的东西。你知道，那公寓有年头了，电路老旧得很，勉强才能供得起他那些大家伙。他那点爱好烧他自己的保险丝是家常便饭，还有两次全楼都被迫停电。没人不认识费舍，真的。

探员乙：你最后一次见到费舍，是什么时候？

巴拉德：上周四。他又搬回一堆电路板，说是要做什么实验。我还在想会不会又要跳闸了。

探员乙：这么说你周五没有见过费舍？

巴拉德：当然没有。你问这干什么？他出了什么事吗？

探员甲：你为什么认为他会出事？

巴拉德：（脸露怀疑）你们这也太小题大作了吧？我知道偷偷进别人公寓不对，自己杀鸡可能也不合法，还有那本莫名其妙的书……可是你们已经关了我这么长时间——你们怎么能关我这么长时间？律师说……

探员乙：柯蒂斯•费舍于上周五午夜前后被谋杀在他公寓的卧室里。目前看来，你是去过现场的最后一人。

巴拉德：（瞠目）不，这一定是搞错了。我不知道什么谋杀……我不知道什么谋杀！我只是和杰克打了个赌——

埃瑞克在这里按下了暂停。巴拉德的反应不似作伪，意外、惊恐、慌乱都表现得再自然不过，如果他真在撒谎，那他必定能跻身有史以来最伟大的演员行列。何况，现场勘查的结果和巴拉德的说法并无矛盾。

而若巴拉德当真与谋杀无关，他先前异乎寻常的轻松就得到了解释——在这个年轻人心里，他不过是恶作剧被人抓个正着而已。至于要求律师、保持沉默这些看似深思熟虑的行为，实际上很可能只是从铺天盖地的媒体宣传里学来的噱头。

然而埃瑞克不相信这彻头彻尾是个巧合。巴拉德的恶作剧为什么刚好在费舍被害的同一天？他们选择的为什么偏偏是《精灵宝钻》？

斯瓦罗就在这时回到了他办公桌前，一脸难以置信：“埃瑞克，你知不知道？这个艾明斯居然是芬利探员的前夫。”

“正确，”埃瑞克点了点头。

“那么芬利探员就是为了这个才申请回避？”

“……基本正确，”埃瑞克再点了点头，同时开始怀疑自己还能面无表情多久。

看看他，斯瓦罗咽下了第三个问题，虽然埃瑞克几乎能肯定那问题会是什么。“还有一个有趣的事实：艾明斯近来旅行不少。我能查到的记录里，他至少去过这些州：宾夕法尼亚、弗吉尼亚、俄亥俄、路易斯安那、新墨西哥。”

猛然抬头，埃瑞克瞪着斯瓦罗，震惊得无法言语。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注]  
[1] 帕萨迪纳（Pasadena），美国南加州地名。加州理工学院就在这里。


	8. 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人心的迷宫，一旦深入，必定迷失。

“我需要知道有关厄尔•艾明斯的一切。”

埃瑞克找到阿琳的时候，她正抱着一堆文件匆匆从资料室出来。因为急切，他不由自主用了紧迫的语气，措辞也直接得近乎唐突，什么迂回委婉，统统被排除在考虑之外。

“没想到你是这种类型，”她头也不抬地答道，脚下丝毫不慢。他不假思索地伸手拦住她，然后才明白她语中所指，不免气结：“我不——”

“那就给我个理由。”她停下脚步斜觑他，嘴角讽刺地一弯。

“我们怀疑他与那起连环谋杀有关。”

闻言她神色一僵，看他的眼光里顿时失去了温度：“这一点也不好笑。”

“这不是什么笑话，”先前她的隐瞒他还可以理解，此刻她的怀疑他却不能原谅。本来就是竭力维持的冷静被砸上最后一根稻草，他不得不深吸了口气，才勉强克制住拂袖而去的冲动：“我以为你了解我；至少你自己这么说过。”

……而你居然认为我会把私人感情放在工作之上？

他们僵持着，直到引得走廊中来来往往的探员们侧目，她才把视线投向别处：“抱歉。我能帮什么忙？”

理智告诉他，他不该指望从一个同事那里得到更多：“就是我一开始告诉你的——我们需要知道有关厄尔•艾明斯的一切。”

“你确定要出面？”第二天在去往帕萨迪纳的路上，斯瓦罗问他，“老实说，我有不妙的预感。”

早晨的通勤高峰时段刚过，高速公路上虽说不算冷清，却也不算拥挤。埃瑞克把时速控制在75英里，因为这是不会过于委屈野马的发动机，也不至于招来加州高速公路交警注意的最佳超速选择。“我只是出面而已，负责谈话的是你。”

“你在场的话，演变成‘激进谈判’的可能性更大。”斯瓦罗瞥了他一眼。

“如果这能成功影响对方心理，难道不是对你有利？”埃瑞克目不斜视。

“要是能穿防弹衣，对我会更有利，”斯瓦罗夸张地抻了抻身上的西装。

埃瑞克当然知道他的搭档是半开玩笑的，但也知道此行并非全无风险——他自己肩上还没痊愈的伤就是再有力不过的证明。根据斯瓦罗搜集的信息和阿琳的补充，厄尔•艾明斯博士于凶杀和枪击都有重大嫌疑：除了车、枪、近期旅行记录，他还是个奇幻文学爱好者，尤其熟悉托尔金的作品。

这无疑是突破性的进展，然而接下来他们便遇到了真正的困难：目前除了缺乏直接证据，还缺乏极为关键的一环——连环凶杀的动机。

也正因此，在布置人手开始严密监视艾明斯，并且提请批准搜查其住所寻找凶器的同时，埃瑞克主张与艾明斯的面谈应当如约进行。

“若艾明斯真是罪犯，我们昨天的通话必定已经引起了他的警觉。”当时的讨论中斯瓦罗反对说，“这种情况下，他可能作出极端反应——埃瑞克，你比谁都清楚他做得到。”

“……不，我若是他，就不会。”沉默一瞬，埃瑞克说，“凶手一直故意在现场留下线索，起初很小心，但越来越大胆，最近一次更是如此。我认为，不管他谋杀的动机是什么，也不管他此举是挑战、轻蔑还是嘲弄，至少有一点可以确定：他并不满足于自保。”

他想起了艾明斯的脸庞，几乎可以想像这个人会怎样微笑。

“过去他始终成功隐匿在调查视野之外，这逐渐增长了他的自信，完成谋杀的同时他开始寻求更大的刺激，故意暴露线索的做法就是在人为地给他自己提高反侦查的难度。这已经部分变成了游戏，他期望从这游戏中得到满足感和成就感。单纯除掉对手，现在在他看来已经太过低级，有悖他的骄傲。”

“骄傲。”斯瓦罗不以为然，“那你怎么解释你被袭击的事实？你知道那两发子弹是真想要你的命。”

“我的出现，很可能在他意料之外。”埃瑞克说，不无尴尬，“或许他当时并没有把我当作游戏中的对手。我只是被认为……”

“离他前妻太近，”斯瓦罗替他说完，突然笑了出来，“所以说平常点是有好处的，你看我就没这种困扰。”

讨论以斯瓦罗同意照常赴约结束。身为联邦探员，他们都清楚工作中需要承担的潜在风险，而如果必要，他们不会仅仅因为危险就决定退缩。“或许你该跟芬利探员再谈谈，”末了斯瓦罗建议，“就算她不确定他搞这些谋杀的动机，至少也能猜测一二，毕竟他们曾经一起生活过。芬利探员这个人从前可一点不介意猜测，负不负责任压根不在她考虑之内。”

应当说这个建议本身再合理不过，然而埃瑞克没有再去找她。如果她对那个人的感情真如他所想，那么在她给了他最初的线索后——虽然她多半没料到这会成为关键——他实在不能要求更多。

“放心。”车载导航提示他在下一个出口离开高速公路，他一边换车道一边认真地对搭档说，“我的射击成绩是优异，而且我的左手不比右手差。”

斯瓦罗笑了起来：“我当然相信你。我在移民事务组有朋友，听说过你以前的事迹。”

对此埃瑞克只有微笑。

他们比约定的时间早到了十分钟，艾明斯博士还没来。出于职业习惯，埃瑞克在进门之前先观察了一下周围环境，结果发现西装革履的确实只有他和斯瓦罗两个，不得不承认艾明斯结束通话时所说的不全是讽刺。然而这大约更令人沮丧——明知对方是在嘲弄，却苦于无法证实。

当天的咖啡是埃塞俄比亚，他从来都不喜欢这种微酸的咖啡，于是请服务生去准备两杯新鲜的苏拉威西。在服务生磨咖啡豆的时候，外面传来了低沉的轰鸣，由远而近，令他不由得回过头去。

那是一辆漆黑底色上喷涂了白色赛车条纹的野马敞篷跑车，然而真正吸引了埃瑞克注意的并不是它的醒目外观，而是它的彪悍“内涵”——这是5.4升排量的Shelby GT500。他当初曾经颇为心仪它的强劲马力，但联邦探员的收入不足以支持所有不切实际的奢侈，考虑到它恐怖的耗油量和南加州公路平时的拥挤程度，他毫不犹豫地选择了最普通的V6手动。

那辆车在不远处找到一个空位停了下来。在发动机的声音消失前，他久浸音乐的敏锐听力捕捉到了Aerosmith那首Dream On的旋律。

埃瑞克和斯瓦罗对视一眼，达成了默契。离开前台，他为斯瓦罗打开门，而他的搭档当先走了出去。

那辆野马的主人这时也正转过身来。身高六英尺三英寸左右，体重一百六十到一百七十磅之间，黑发，黑眼——外表特征与厄尔•艾明斯驾照上的描述完全相符。

“下午好。”

这个嗓音消除了最后一丝不确定。径直走过来，厄尔•艾明斯博士坦然迎上他们的注视，微微一笑。

“幸会；你们想必就是‘忠诚、勇敢、正直’的代表了。”

“你好，艾明斯博士。”斯瓦罗率先伸出手去，然而艾明斯纹丝不动，半点没有握住的意思。见状斯瓦罗不露痕迹地收回手来，再自然不过地掏出了证件，同时给出了一个职业的微笑：“我是联邦调查局特别探员杜怀特•斯瓦罗。我们昨天交谈过。”

仔细看了看证件，艾明斯抬眼打量斯瓦罗一番，点了点头：“幸会。”

“而这是我的搭档，特别探员——”斯瓦罗指了指埃瑞克。

“——方达。”埃瑞克不动声色地接过话头，“埃瑞克•方达。”

似乎直到此时，艾明斯才注意到他的存在：“方达探员——我该不该猜想，你有以两个零开头的警号？”

“没有，”埃瑞克面无表情，“不过第三个数字的确是七。”

“很有趣，”艾明斯嘴角一弯，眼中却全无笑意，“不过我相信你们和我一样，都不想把时间浪费在寒暄和玩笑上。我能帮助你们什么？”

“我们可以坐下详谈，”斯瓦罗指了指角落里一张空着的桌子，“你想要点什么吗？”

“红茶，”艾明斯说。

他们在桌边坐了下来。斯瓦罗坐在艾明斯对面，埃瑞克坐在斯瓦罗左边。“艾明斯博士，你今年的旅行次数很多，”斯瓦罗打开厚厚的文件夹翻了翻，“弗吉尼亚、宾夕法尼亚、俄亥俄、路易斯安那、新墨西哥，范围也相当大。能否告诉我们，你去这些地方是为什么？”

“学术会议，”艾明斯漫不经心地答道，“学术界的惯例。这类会议每年都有许多，你提到的只是国内的，我当然还去过一些国际的。我告诉过你们，一个教授的日程表并不清闲。”

“我们知道你已经拿到了终身职位，而且有望很快转成教授。以你的年龄，这成就很了不起。”这时艾明斯要的红茶送了过来，斯瓦罗挪了挪文件夹，腾出了足够空间，好让服务生把茶壶和茶杯放在艾明斯一侧。“你在学术上的造诣想必非同一般，那么参加这些会议，你也应该不会只是出于和同行交流的目的——是讲座，还是演示？”

“斯瓦罗探员，听起来你很熟悉这些学术会议的形式，”艾明斯一边说，一边伸手把茶壶的盖子转了个方向。

“我参加过一两次，”斯瓦罗承认。

“原来如此，”艾明斯点点头，没有多问，“并不是每次会议我都有成果演示，具体细节我也不全记得，不过如果你需要，我可以试试看。”思索着，他给出了一些充斥着专业术语的叙述，不时停下来皱眉回忆。斯瓦罗记着笔记，偶尔会要求澄清。全过程中，埃瑞克只是安静地啜着自己的咖啡，没去费神记忆——艾明斯对这些问题的反应无懈可击，这些信息他既然肯说，也必然可以轻易查证。

“在那些地方，除了参加会议以外，你通常还有些什么活动？”

“能有什么？”艾明斯反问，“我是个科学家。”

“这是一个问题，艾明斯博士。”

埃瑞克注意到艾明斯眼中闪过一丝愠怒，不禁轻轻放下了咖啡杯。这位科学家不喜欢处于被动，哪怕只是一点，他想。

“没有什么活动，一般就是旅馆和餐馆，”短暂的冷场后，艾明斯终于答道，又把茶壶的盖子转了个方向，“当然，如果是大城市——比如新奥尔良——我也会四处看看。我大部分时间都在房间里处理事务，你知道，电子邮件一类。即使出门在外，也得和同事学生保持联系。”

“你有几个学生？”

“你是说我的研究生？”

“对，研究生。就是以你为‘研究导师’的那些学生。”

“现在有三个，”艾明斯答道，“已经毕业的……四个？还是五个？我记不清了。”

“没关系，我们可以从你们的系办公室得到这类信息。你认识杰克•德沃夫吗？”

“他过去是我的学生——去年刚通过答辩。”似乎终于满意了茶水的温度，艾明斯取出盛着茶叶的金属网，把泡好的红茶倒进了茶杯。

“你与他还有联系吗？”

“偶尔。他在Culver City一家高分子纳米材料公司工作，这个领域的技术问题通常很有挑战性。”端起茶杯，艾明斯注视着杯口，深不见底的黑色眼瞳隐在氤氲水汽之后。

“除了学术，你们还有共同兴趣吗？比如，桥牌？”

“我不喜欢桥牌，”艾明斯答道。

“你还没回答我的问题，教授。”

艾明斯不易觉察地动了动嘴角，斯瓦罗则抬起了头。埃瑞克继续观察着他们两人，默不作声。

“我们都喜欢奇幻文学，探员。”

“奇幻文学？”斯瓦罗立刻表示出了兴趣，“哪一类？龙与地下城？”

“不，史诗奇幻，”艾明斯不假思索地说，然后眉头一皱，“探员先生，恕我直言：目前为止，我还不知道你们昨天通话时提到的‘刑事案件’是怎么回事，我更看不出你这些问题与所谓的‘刑事案件’有任何关联。你们占用我的时间，不会只为知道我闲暇喜欢看什么书消遣吧？”

“当然不是，”斯瓦罗笑了笑，语气却是一变，“艾明斯博士，我们的记录显示你有一支口径.357的SIG P226手枪？”

“不错。”艾明斯颔首，在斯瓦罗陡然锐利起来的注视下仍然泰然自若。

“是为了自卫？”

“不错。”

“为什么是手枪？非专业人士的话瞄准可能成为问题，我知道不少人为此都选择霰弹枪。”

“是我前妻的建议——这个型号她自己用得很顺手。”艾明斯慢慢地说，眼神不由得一暗。

这变化尽管微妙，却没有逃过埃瑞克的眼睛。斯瓦罗正在成功地一步步引导艾明斯走上预定的谈话轨道，他知道，这是他们早就商定的策略。艾明斯博士无疑是思维敏捷、难以对付的，然而他有一个最大的弱点——如果一个男人对接近自己前妻的人嫉恨到不惜开枪袭击，最合乎逻辑的解释就是：这个男人仍然爱她，而且这份爱足够强烈，强烈到接近病态与疯狂。

可是……或许他不知道，她用的已经不是这种枪了。

此刻坐在这里，亲眼见到计划在顺利执行，埃瑞克却无端感到一丝内疚。他清楚这个人极有可能曾经想要自己的命，他也清楚这个人很可能是残酷谋杀过八个人的冷血凶手。然而这样的方式……

或许格兰又是对的。人心的迷宫，一旦深入，必定迷失。因为理解本身需要代入，而代入就意味着联系——疏离，终究只是可望不可及的幻想。

在他身边，对话仍在继续。“你的前妻是——”他的搭档低头翻了翻资料，“——阿琳•芬利？”

“是，”只是一眨眼的时间，艾明斯已经恢复了常态，“你们必然也知道，她是联邦探员。”

“艾明斯博士，你与她是为了什么分手？”

“‘不可调和的矛盾’，”艾明斯迎上斯瓦罗的目光，嘴角一扭。

“能说得具体些吗？”斯瓦罗追问。

这一次艾明斯没有立刻答言。盯着咖啡杯，这位堪称年轻的教授出了一会儿神。当他终于抬起眼来，看的却不是斯瓦罗，而是对面挂着装饰画的墙壁。“她太执着于工作。”

“你是说，她因为工作的缘故忽略了……感情？”

“不，”艾明斯收回目光，突然冷冷一笑。先前彬彬有礼的伪装在这一刻彻底撕去，他依次望过两位联邦探员，一字一句似从牙缝中挤出。

“她因为她自己的任性，放弃了我的孩子。”


	9. 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱和恨同样执拗，距离不过一线之遥。

在南加州，“冬天”这个说法通常并不确切。接近热带的纬度模糊了四季的界限，“旱季”和“雨季”或许才是更好的描述。然而此时此刻，尽管外面晴空万里，帕萨迪纳一家咖啡店的一角却当真冷若阿拉斯加的严冬。

“抱歉。”良久，斯瓦罗清了清嗓子，“法庭备案显示你们属于协议离婚，是相对……平和的解决方式。”

“我有激烈的选择吗？”艾明斯笑了一声，眼中却全无笑意，“她是个训练有素的联邦探员。”

“请问，那是意外还是安排？”之前一直沉默的埃瑞克突然问道。艾明斯和斯瓦罗同时向他看来，他不动声色地回望，好像自己的问题和“今天天气真好”的寒暄没什么区别。“我是说，她的——”

“这跟你有关系吗？”艾明斯打断了他，神色愈发阴沉。

埃瑞克望着他，严肃地点了点头：“有。”

数秒的静寂之后，艾明斯往后一靠：“你在开玩笑？”

“是她的安排，对不对？”埃瑞克不理他的讽刺，一副胸有成竹的架势，“所以你事隔许久还心存怨怼，蓄意干扰她的生活——比如，跟踪。”

艾明斯的脸色更难看了：“这关联邦调查局什么事？她从来没向法庭申请过限制令。”

“上周六早晨你在哪里，博士？”

“我为什么要告诉你？”

“因为有人开枪袭击她和她的搭档，目前看来你有很大嫌疑。”

“荒诞。”艾明斯立刻嗤之以鼻。

“是否荒诞，你的枪可以告诉我们。”埃瑞克平静回敬，寸步不让。

他们互相注视着，目不稍瞬。艾明斯的眼睛呈现出一种少见的黝黑，此刻他背窗而坐，瞳仁愈发显得幽深，几乎辨不出与虹膜的界线。

“没错，它可以告诉你们。”话音未落，艾明斯迅捷探手入怀，却在下一瞬不得不僵住，因为埃瑞克比他动作更快。

“别动，”埃瑞克警告，同时动了动手腕好让对方看清他食指的位置。肩头伤处传来一阵抽疼，他忽略了它。

这时斯瓦罗也站了起来，艾明斯却不见一丝慌乱；相反，他像是突然放松了，盯着埃瑞克的目光中少了怒火，多了嘲弄。“当然。七号探员，不要反应过激。我只是应你们要求，提供枪支给你们检验。”

“慢慢抽出手，注意要始终保持在我视野内，”埃瑞克冷静地指示，“不要心存侥幸。你是聪明人，教授，该明白你没有机会。”

艾明斯嘴角微微一动，终于依言缓缓抽出了手，掌中空空如也。然而当斯瓦罗上前拉开他的外衣，他的里怀中赫然露出了一支.357口径的SIG P226手枪。

咖啡店里原本悠闲自得的顾客们被这突如其来的变故惊住，直到这时才陆续反应过来。不远处一声脆响，一个杯子摔碎在地上。匆匆检查了一遍艾明斯全身，确定没有其他武器，斯瓦罗向埃瑞克点点头，随即转身掏出证件，一边向四面展示，一边提高声音喊道：“联邦探员，执行公务。”

“别紧张，”无视周围的混乱，艾明斯旁若无人地笑了起来，“你会发现，那支枪里没有子弹。”

“那不重要。”埃瑞克还以微笑，“艾明斯博士，公民要随身携带隐蔽枪支，需要合法许可。请问你有没有这样的许可？”

“没有，”艾明斯坦然答道。

“那么抱歉，您必须和我们走一趟。”

“你知道他没有携枪许可，可你怎么知道他随身带着枪？”斯瓦罗一边匆匆前往福勒的办公室，一边问埃瑞克，“否则你就不会故意去激怒他。”

“我看见了，”埃瑞克回答，“在他停车的时候。”

“干得好，”斯瓦罗怔了怔，似乎没料到答案会如此简单，“现在我们可以正式讯问他了。”

埃瑞克看了他一眼：“我以为你会不满。”

“不满什么？”斯瓦罗疑惑。

“你没穿防弹衣，而且坐在他对面。我坐在他右边。你知道他是个左撇子。”

“你是说，他如果开枪，我首当其冲？”斯瓦罗摇了摇头，“可你还是选择去激怒他。我假定，这是因为你相信他没机会开枪？”

埃瑞克默认。

“那就当我也这么相信好了，”斯瓦罗摆摆手表示不介意，“只有一个条件：下次再有这种事，你负责扮演那个坐在对面的角色。”

“你知道，”埃瑞克微一犹豫，还是决定说出口，“我很高兴能和你一起工作。”

“那最好不过。可是，”斯瓦罗诧异地看看他，“福勒告诉我这只是暂时的。等这个案子结束，芬利探员还会——”注意到他的表情，斯瓦罗知趣地换了话题，“——对了，有那么一刻，我觉得那位教授有点可悲。”

“那不能阻止我们做出正确选择，”沉默一瞬，埃瑞克轻声说。

斯瓦罗闻言扬起了眉：“这是说，你也觉得他——”

“那不重要。”埃瑞克打断了他，因为他们已经到了顶头上司的办公室门口。敲了敲门，他与斯瓦罗一起走了进去，素有“老狐狸”之称的富兰克林•福勒正坐在办公桌后等着他们。

“方达探员，斯瓦罗探员，首先感谢你们的出色工作——考虑到此事可能带来的新闻效应，我希望它能尽快干净利落地解决。”

“是，”埃瑞克和斯瓦罗同时答道。

“然而我们现在有个棘手的大问题，”福勒叹了口气，从桌上拿起一份报告，“艾明斯博士的注册枪支刚刚通过了弹道痕迹比对，结论是：不吻合。”

这消息可谓大出意料。短暂的惊诧过后，埃瑞克首先恢复过来：“对艾明斯住所的搜查结果如何？”

“同样不乐观。”福勒拿起了另一份报告，“没有找到可疑凶器。”

斯瓦罗长出了口气：“也就是说，我们没有能把艾明斯与谋杀或枪击联系起来的证据。”

“所以他的律师已经在催促我们尽快放人了，”虽说目前情况对调查局明显不利，福勒倒是半点不见愠怒。

“他的确在公共场合非法携枪，但被捕时枪里没有子弹，”斯瓦罗不由得摇了摇头，“他肯定不会被起诉。”

“除非你们能在剩下的十八个小时内找到决定性证据。”福勒隔着办公桌把两份报告都递给他们，埃瑞克接了过来。“现在去吧，随时报告我进展。”

午夜时分的停尸间，乃是常人避之惟恐不及的去处，即使见惯死亡的调查局雇员们也少有例外。平心而论，这地方照明充足，卫生良好，其实和恐怖电影津津乐道的场景相去甚远，惟一算得上不祥的大概就是那种无法形容的气息，混合了药剂和死亡的味道，弥漫在四周，无孔不入。

不过埃瑞克此刻无暇旁顾。身旁的显示器上展示着来自每一起凶案的现场照片，照明箱上夹着数张X光片，欧洛•芬尼、泰勒•古德温和柯蒂斯•费舍的尸体依次停放在解剖台上。他已经不知第几次仔细比对了八个受害者的伤处。打开胸腔挖走心脏绝非易事，先前的尸检已经确证，凶手使用了不止一种凶器。从切口来看，凶手受过一定医学训练，然而问题在于：留在死者骨肉上的伤痕与常见的手术器械都不吻合。

而且困扰他的还不止于此。尽管作案手法毫无疑问高度一致，受害者的创口形状深度却不尽相同，意味着凶手每一次都换用了不同的凶器。这在连环杀人案件中相当罕见，因为凶手通常受惯性驱使，会不由自主遵循最顺手的模式。

一边的手机这时响了一声，十二点了。下午从福勒的办公室出来，他和斯瓦罗立刻决定了分工：斯瓦罗前去调查艾明斯从前的学生杰克•德沃夫，也就是高顿•巴拉德交代的恶作剧同谋；而他径直来了停尸间重温一切细节，以免先前有任何遗漏。目前为止，情况可以说是愈发不利：斯瓦罗的调查结果表明，杰克•德沃夫有不在现场的证明，与柯蒂斯•费舍亦无私怨，之所以从一堆史诗奇幻书中挑了那本《精灵宝钻》当作恶作剧的工具，纯系偶然。

如此一来，最合乎逻辑的解释就是：德沃夫和巴拉德的行为实属巧合，只是不幸选择了错误的时间、错误的地点、错误的对象；而艾明斯于连环凶杀毫无动机，有可能真是无辜的。

然而这个顺理成章的结论却不知为何不能令埃瑞克满意。他不确定这是不是因为他对艾明斯的个人印象。他知道，上周六不是艾明斯首次见到他和阿琳在一起。哪怕阿琳不曾对他承认那天午夜停车场外跟踪她的人是艾明斯，他也能凭借对方的种种微妙反应得出同样的判断。不管在午夜的停车场里，还是在清晨的咖啡店前，他都感到了同样的注视——怀疑、憎恶、嫉恨，小心掩藏在近乎冷酷的理智之下。

他看的不是我，是任何一个接近她的人。他不得不任她离开，但从未想过要真正放手。

这样一个人，爱和恨同样执拗，距离不过一线之遥。

弹道痕迹比对的结果只能证明艾明斯的注册枪支没有射出那两颗子弹，却不能证明艾明斯不是开枪袭击他的人。如果艾明斯拥有不止一支同类枪支，且隐匿了一支没有注册，那便可以解释一切，然而此刻他们苦于没有证据，无法妄断。

就在这时他听到身后门响，回头看时却是一怔。阿琳•芬利站在门边，仍是白日的打扮，显然和他一样是留下工作到现在。

“我听说进展不顺利。”她说，声调里听不出半点异样。

“我不能和你讨论案情细节，”他知道自己回答前沉默的时间长了些，但他不是格兰，这种场合他实在不知该怎样从容应对。

“如果我是来给你提供线索呢？”她走了过来，无视他的局促，“你上次说，你需要知道关于艾明斯的一切。”

“我以为你已经全都告诉我们了，”他不由得退了一步。她身上的味道是他熟悉的，好似雨后的清新空气，并不是香水，却冲淡了停尸间里的不祥气息。心中一动，他强迫自己把注意力转向了显示器。“阿琳，我必须得工作了，因为——”

“不会有结果的，”她不理会他的托词，反而靠得更近了，“你没法把艾明斯跟连环谋杀进一步联系起来。他没受过医学训练，没有可疑凶器，而且最重要的是，他没有动机。”

她的说法可谓一针见血。他转过头正视她，虽然没有开口，目光却等于默认。

“既然连我都明白这一点，你怎么可能不明白。”她看着他，轻声一笑，“明天艾明斯就会被释放，届时我不必再回避，你和我还得继续合作下去。”

“作为开始，你欠我一个正式的道歉，”默然一刻，他最后说，同时望定了她的双眼，“而且要继续合作，你还需要赢得我的信任。”

这次轮到她沉默了。他把她的神色变化看在眼里，突然无端想起了斯瓦罗查到的资料里那张她大学时的照片。格兰曾经顺口说她“好像凯特•贝金赛尔”，他起初不以为然——他对凯特•贝金赛尔的全部印象都来自《珍珠港》，阿琳•芬利和那影片里的柔美女子显然大相径庭。然而那张照片却颠覆了他的印象，他不得不承认格兰的说法不是全无根据。当时他大约是盯着它看得久了，斯瓦罗半开玩笑地提醒他：“别被外表欺骗，芬利探员那时广为人知的绰号是Snow White，这可不是说她像童话里的白雪公主那样美丽善良，而是说她——骄傲率性冷若冰霜，常人在她眼中都是小矮人。”

如此说来，她较之过去，其实已经改变了许多……

她就在这时开了口，措辞正式，语气冷淡：“埃瑞克，我很抱歉把你卷进我的个人事务。我可以保证这不会——”

“别这样说，”他突然打断了她，在意识到自己在做什么之前，“你先前已经道过歉了，刚才是我在有意苛求。”

她盯着他看了半晌，终于笑了起来：“还好——要知道，有那么一刻，我的确在怀疑自己的运气：我身边的男人，莫非不是科学家就是同性恋。”

等他回到家里，已是深夜了。一整天的超负荷工作之后，他觉得身心俱疲，然而不必再避开阿琳的如释重负和艾明斯一案带来的挫折混合在一起，却令他一时没有睡意。懒懒地坐到沙发上，他顺手抓过遥控打开了电视。平时他是不看电视的，因为觉得节目多半低级无聊，鲜有内涵。然而此刻他发觉，不管讽刺与否，这恰恰就是自己现在需要的——不去动脑，单纯放松。

随意选了一个频道，他往后靠去，闭上了双眼。

一个上了年纪的男子声音响了起来：“……我热爱漫画，特别是那些关于超级英雄的。我觉得这一整套围绕超级英雄展开的故事体系令人着迷。就说我最喜欢的超级英雄吧——超人。其实它不算什么了不起的漫画，画功也就是一般般。但是关于超人这个角色的故事体系……不仅仅是了不起，简直是独一无二。”

一个女人颤抖着声音打断了他：“这鬼东西要多久才能生效？”

男人好整以暇地给出了回答：“大约两分钟，正好够我阐明观点的。你看，超级英雄的故事体系之真谛在于：一个超级英雄，加上一个真身。蝙蝠侠实际是布鲁斯•韦恩。蜘蛛侠实际是彼得•帕克，不穿那套行头就变不成蜘蛛侠。而在这个意义上，超人是独一无二的。超人没有变成超人。超人生下来就是超人。当超人早晨醒来，他就是超人，而克拉克•肯特才是他的化身。他那身标着大红S字母的行头，是肯特一家发现还是婴儿的他时包裹着他的，本来就是他的。而肯特的穿着打扮——眼镜，西装——才是他的行头，超人穿来混迹常人之中的行头。克拉克•肯特就是超人对我们的观感。而克拉克•肯特有什么特质呢？他很弱……他不自信……他是个懦夫。克拉克•肯特是超人对全人类的批判。好比——比翠克丝•基度与汤米•普利姆顿太太。”

又是女人的声音，满含讽刺：“啊。你总算挑明了。”

男人笑了：“你本来可能会穿上戏服扮演阿琳•普利姆顿，但你天生却是比翠克丝•基度。每天早晨你醒来，都是比翠克丝……”

阿琳。比翠克丝。

阿琳还是比翠克丝……不知为何这两个词在他脑海中萦绕不去，突然之间灵光一现，他猛地睁开了双眼。

“……我的天。”


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我付不起万一的代价。

夜风挟着潮湿的凉意，不断扑进敞开的车窗，埃瑞克本就没有睡意，这一来愈发清醒。时间已是凌晨，正是一天中高速公路最冷清的时段。他把时速提到八十五英里，一边关上车窗，一边希望自己不会引来加州高速公路交警的注意。

直到这时他才定下心来。戴上蓝牙耳机，他拨了阿琳的号码。

铃声响了起来。一声。两声。他等待着，同时在快速思考。她的公寓离他的家大约十五英里，以目前的速度，最多十分钟就能到达。他没有打开大门的磁卡，不能驱车直入院内，但那无关紧要。他以优异成绩从调查局学院毕业，那种程度的围墙对他来说是形同虚设。

铃声响过八次，系统自动转入了语音信箱。他听到她的声音在说“这是阿琳•芬利，请留言”，接着便是提示音，不禁心下一沉。挂断通话，他再试了一次，结果还是一样。

他再次加快了车速。时间的流逝似乎放慢了。他驶下高速公路，开过通往她公寓的大道，在临街处停下车，检查好配枪，然后轻而易举翻过了围墙。当他按照她从前告诉他的门牌号码找到她的公寓，刚好十分钟过去了。

他敲了敲门。四下里静得出奇，他发誓能听得到自己心跳的声音。稍停，他又敲了敲，同时退了一步拔枪在手，作好了破门而入的准备。

就在这时他听到门内传来了响动，接着是那熟悉的嗓音：“谁？”

“是我，埃瑞克。”他要停上一停才能回答。得知她安然无恙，他不由得长出了口气，这才发觉背上被冷汗湿透了。

门开了。她背对着光线出现在门口，在门前的地上投下了一道长长的阴影。“你知道现在几点？”

“凌晨三点零六分，”他答道，突然感到了透骨的疲倦。积累了一整天的紧张压力似乎在这一刻统统释放出来，他甚至惊讶于自己还能睁开眼跟人交谈。她大约也注意到了他的状况，因为她没有多问，只是侧过身给他让开了路：“进来。”

她把门在他身后关上，打开了餐厅的灯，然后示意他去桌旁坐下。拧起眉，她仔细看了看他：“你不太像喝醉了。”

“你为什么不接手机？”他坐了下来。

“你真没喝醉？”

他只有苦笑。人们喝醉后喜欢给熟人乱打电话乃至上门骚扰的可悲习惯他不是不知道，也难怪她会有这样的反应。“如果我说没有，你会不会更确信我是喝醉了？”

他话音未落，她就靠过来闻了闻他的呼吸。她的发丝擦过他的脸颊，他全身一僵，然而在他来得及反应之前，她已抽身离去，在他对面坐了下来。

“你没喝酒。”她下了结论，顺便把手中的枪上了保险放到桌上，“我把手机设成了震动模式。你有急事找我？”

他没有立刻回答。直到此时他才意识到这情境有多尴尬——她穿着印满卡通小熊图案的睡衣，明显是睡梦中被仓促叫醒；而他虽然还穿着白天的正装，但第一没穿西装上衣，第二衬衫的扣子解开了一半。出于窘迫，他匆忙移开了目光，却在看清桌上手枪时一凛，倦意也一扫而光：“把你的枪给我。”

他语气中突如其来的严肃令她一怔：“你开什么玩笑？”

“这不是你现在的配枪。”

“的确不是，”她低头看了看，“Glock 23虽然好用，但SIG P226是我最早用过的型号。”

然后她明白了。慢慢抬起头，她迎上他的注视，双眼一瞬不瞬：“你认为是我袭击你？”

“那时你在我身后。”他据实答道，“而子弹是从我前方来。所以答案是不，袭击我的不是你。”她的表情没有变化，但他的直觉告诉他，她不但没有放松，反而紧张起来了。“但袭击我的人用的枪，我有理由推测就是这一支。”

她静默了一瞬：“你是说，我有包庇罪犯的嫌疑？”

“不。”他微不可闻地叹了口气，“告诉我，除了你，还有谁能进出你的公寓？抱歉，这涉及你的私人生活，但我不能不问。”

她扬起眉，神色间隐隐有了怒气：“公寓管理人员可以。”

“……那艾明斯呢？”

她猛然起身，就要拂袖而去，但他早有准备，几乎是同一时刻，他也起身挡住了她的去路。甫一进门他就观察过了房间的布局，清楚她所处的位置是没有退路的死角，她显然也明白这一点，脚下一缓想要绕开他。见状他不假思索地上前一步，却瞥见她肩头微动，立刻眼疾手快地扣住了她的上臂。失去了动手的机会，她被迫退了两步，背抵上了墙壁。

“你这算不算人身攻击？”知道他已经占据了优势，她索性放弃了抵抗，“然而想要我回答问题，这可未必有效。”

她这番说辞让他一时无语，因为他明明是根据她的反应才采取了行动。如果方才他慢了哪怕半秒钟，现在就多半已被摔到墙上头晕目眩。

“……如果他有这里的钥匙，那也没什么，”他终于说，觉得这话在此时听来出奇地怪异，“既然你还爱他，那——”

“没有证据就乱下结论，是调查的大忌，”她不客气地打断了他，“我真不明白，你凭什么认为我——”

回想起来，他不知道是她住了口，还是他走了神。他在她的浅灰眼瞳里清清楚楚看到了自己的映像，骤然意识到他们离得其实有多近——若说深更半夜衣衫不整相对而坐是种尴尬，那深更半夜衣衫不整相对而立再加上呼吸相闻，该算什么……

他没来得及找到一个确切的形容词，因为她就在这时动了，起初是不无犹疑地试探着向他靠近，而在察觉没有抗拒后，她像是下定了决心一般抬起头来，微凉的唇贴上了他的唇。

那一刻他如罹雷击，所有的思维都离他而去，头脑中只余货真价实的一片空白。

“……我没有给过他钥匙。”当她最后在他耳边这样说，他才惊觉自己居然忽略了那个正面与人接近的禁忌，“这样你相信了吗？”

若用逻辑判断，这当然不能构成相信她的理由；而若从理智出发，他应该立刻和她拉开距离，接着诚挚道歉，说明方才只是鬼使神差一时糊涂，必要的话还可以引用些诸如工作压力太大的现成借口。可他偏偏两者都做不到。仿佛中了魔法，他望着她，无声地点了点头。

这真是发疯了，内心深处有个声音在说。调查局从来都不建议搭档之间发展出过深的私人关系，因为这会影响探员关键时刻的判断。你明知故犯不说，别忘了上次在停车场一个无辜至极的拥抱就换来了两颗子弹，这次你准备付出什么代价？

可是，爱本来就没有道理可言，他想，抓住了混乱思绪中惟一的一线清明。

是她先从这明显有失控趋势的状况中恢复过来。“你要不要咖啡？”她问，不着痕迹地向旁边挪了挪。这次他没有阻止她，任她抽身离去，然而在擦肩而过的瞬间，他听到她在用他刚好能听清的音量自言自语：“早知这样管用，一开始就该这么办。”

世事之荒诞，从来都只受想像力限制。

他曾经从格兰那里听说法庭内外的诸多趣闻，无一例外地叫人哭笑不得：比如，有个被告矢口否认是故意伤人，唱念俱佳地声称当时完全不知枪里装有子弹，直到检察官面无表情地发问：“这或许可以解释第一枪，可是您能不能告诉我，接下来的四枪又是怎么回事？”又比如，一对闹离婚的夫妇在相应法律程序结束前不得不在同一幢房子里分室而居，某天妻子气急败坏地来找她的律师，要求取得一道法院指示，好让她丈夫把她洗手间的门装回去。

如果说这些都属极端，距离常人的生活稍嫌遥远，那么不得不说，迄今为止他的亲身经历亦是无助于提高他的期望值。比如，大学时他经常被格兰的一众前女友视作倾诉的对象，她们的开场白千篇一律：“他的心不在我身上。”对她们他历来是充分发挥从老爸那里继承来的“冰人”传统，借此成功摆脱了相当一部分纠缠，然而当一个身材火辣的金发美女前一刻还涕泗横流指责格兰负心，下一刻却直接想要坐到他腿上，他还是禁不住慨叹：没有最荒诞，只有更荒诞。

而现在他发觉，他自己不幸也堪称一个活生生的荒诞例子。难怪格兰会说“爱情这东西谁先动心谁就是劣势”，且不提他一贯的冷淡疏离在她面前似乎从无效力，就说此刻，他明明有揪住她问问什么叫“早知这样管用”的冲动，但唇齿间温存犹在，无端又抚平了抓狂的情绪。

“这是你的，纯粹的黑咖啡。”与他的失魂落魄形成鲜明对比的，是她的若无其事。仿佛对他的反应全没察觉，她把一杯冒着热汽的咖啡放到他面前，再给她自己的一杯加了牛奶，慢条斯理地搅着。根据他的估计，这咖啡豆烤好至少已有三天，但他还是端起来喝了一口。在一系列的异常事件后，他断定自己大脑皮层的神经元正在罢工边缘，急需咖啡因的刺激。

“你那么着急找我，究竟是为什么？”托着腮看着他喝下了半杯咖啡，她起身拿过一件外衣披上，卡通小熊的图案犹有不甘地消失在了西装上衣的挺括衣料下。“看你当时如临大敌，如果我没及时应门，你就会立刻硬闯。”

“因为你的安全。”大约是咖啡起了作用，他感到熟悉的自控正一点点返回。叹了口气，他把衣袋里手机钥匙一应杂物掏出来放到桌上，开口时总算恢复了几分自然：“我想我找到了凶手可能的动机。”

她眨了眨眼：“说说看。”

他没有立刻解释，却回头看了看客厅的墙壁：“你会骑马？”

“当然，”她顺着他的视线望去，那里挂了一组相框，其中一张照片里她骑着一匹通身雪白的高头大马，居高临下地微笑。“你知道凯文为多伦多骑警队工作，而他会的，我也都会。”

他凝视那张照片，觉得有些巧合实在不可思议。“在我和大多数人眼中，你是联邦调查局特别探员阿琳·芬利，在文图拉常驻处工作；然而在某些人眼中，你却是另一个人物的完美代表。”

“‘人物’？——角色代入？”她皱了皱眉，“可是角色代入需要故事背景——难道就是《精灵宝钻》？”

她如此迅速就抓住了关键，倒是出乎他意料之外。“启发我的是一部电影中的对白，其中提到‘真身’与‘化身’。”

“这真叫人难以置信。《七宗罪》里是宗教偏执，想不到奇幻文学也有这等效力。”她思索着，神色还不完全信服，“为什么你觉得我有危险？我们还不知道凶手是根据什么选择受害人的，调查表明他们生前互不相识。”

“我有个假设，”他说，“其实很简单——姓名，和容貌。你曾经注意到受害人无一例外都是‘相貌出众’；把他们的外貌特征结合了姓名来比对，你会发现每一个人都被凶手刻意冠以一个《精灵宝钻》中芬威家族的角色——更确切地说，是芬威家族第三代的角色。”

她想了想，点了点头：“这么说现场留下的纸屑，多半是来自有关那个角色的主要叙述。”随即她又摇了摇头，“可是迄今为止凶手都只对男性下手。”

“芬威家族第三代的女性角色只有两个，而且别忘了，男性角色也还有五个没有对应的受害者。凶手或者是没有找到合适的对象，或者是没有等到合适的机会。”

“或者，谋杀已经发生，只是我们还没发现。”她若有所思，“这岂不是说，若不及时把那人抓获归案，我们还会有七个受害者？”

“是‘至少’七个，我不确定凶手的目标是否仅限于芬威家族的第三代人物。”他纠正道，把余下的咖啡一饮而尽。疲倦到了一定程度，咖啡因的效果其实也十分有限。“这是说，假定这个理论成立的话。”

“但是换句话说，如果我们知道凶手会在什么范围内寻找受害者，就有可能先一步作出防范。”

他颔首表示同意：“虽然八起凶案中的五起都发生在其他州，但最近的三起却集中在洛杉矶附近。一个合理的猜想是，洛杉矶是凶手的长住地，下一个受害者极有可能仍会出现在这里。”

“问题在于，那人用了什么方法取得相关信息。”

“姓名是很容易取得的，”他分析道，“电话簿、邮件、门牌，要调查的话范围太广，容貌和其他个人特征则不然，要取得这类信息，至少也需要清晰的照片，而信息最完备的，莫过于执法系统的数据库。”

她把冷了的咖啡推到一边，轻声一笑：“这样说来，你我都有嫌疑——尤其是你。”

“我？”他本能地反问，被她这突兀的说法吓了一跳。

“洛杉矶地区有上千万的人口，你却能确定凶手选定的下一个目标是我。”她说，唇边仍挂着微笑。

“我不能确定，”他不假思索地分辩，“可我付不起万一的代价。”

她闻言微微一愕，看着他许久没有出声：“凶手给我预留的是哪个角色？”

他不确定她是不是明知故问，但还是决定回答：“诺多的白公主，芬威家族的阿瑞蒂尔。”

在旁人家里的沙发上过夜，于他并不是首次，只是拜他的身高所赐，很少有长度足够的沙发能让他睡得舒适，因此当手机铃声隐约响起，他立刻就睁开了双眼。意识到声音是从她卧室里传来的，他先是诧异，接着想起调查局雇员们配备的手机几乎都是一个型号，她的极有可能和他的选用了同样的铃声。重新闭上眼睛，他模糊听到她接起了电话。“阿琳•芬利。”

一阵静默之后，他听到她说：“……我可以转告。”

下一时刻卧室门打开了，她出现在门口，手里还举着手机。自从认识她以来第一次，埃瑞克看到她居然露出了心虚的神情。

“怎么？”他连忙坐了起来，感到浑身肌肉都在抗议。

“是你的朋友，那个金发律师。他要我告诉你，这周六的安排取消。”

这大大出乎了他的意料：“格兰？他怎么知道你的号码？”

“……事实是，这是你的手机。”

要过几秒钟，他才想明白前因后果。眼前即刻浮现出格兰那张笑脸，他顿时觉得头疼了起来。


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 要支持这个荒唐故事，你需要一打的证据。

一个人有许多种迎接一天开始的方式：可以神清气爽，可以手忙脚乱，可以踌躇满志，可以心灰意冷，如是种种，不胜枚举。

而对联邦调查局特别探员埃瑞克•方达来说，这个早晨就是单纯的狼狈。

坐在阿琳公寓起居室的沙发上，他陷入了只能形容为“发呆”的状态。睡眠不足加上夜不归宿，其实没什么大不了，既然从事这份工作，这注定是要经常面对的残酷现实。然而先是被饶舌损友误会与某人有“实质性进展”，又发现半夜匆忙停在街口的车被无情拖走，他只觉得头疼一阵紧似一阵。

“你要不介意继续穿这身衣服去上班，现在可以用我的浴室，”水声停止后不久，阿琳打开门出来告诉他，发梢还滴着水。她应该也没休息好，然而他却看不出她有疲累的迹象。

“谢了，”他低头看了看皱成一团的衬衫和西裤，几乎能想像自己要是这副模样和她一起出现在常驻处，会激发同事们怎样的灵感。“能不能先送我回家？”

“那样你仍然得借助某种交通工具去上班，然后还得再想办法去指定停车场认领你的车。”她拿毛巾擦着头发，“你是什么尺寸？”

“……抱歉？”他眨了眨眼，觉得大脑明显迟钝了。

“你看上去和凯文差不多。我这里有露西安娜托我买的全套衣物——西装，衬衫，领带，内衣——”她迅速扫了他一眼，“或者，我不该问这种问题？”

她那一眼似乎别有深意，他却无暇多想。当此情境，她的建议大概是解决问题最直接的方式。“那就谢谢了。记得告诉我金额，我会如数补偿。”

热水澡于消除疲劳，果然有立竿见影的功效。更令他意外的是，那些衣物相当合体，只怕他自己的也不过如此。对着镜子有条不紊地打着领带，有一瞬他觉得是在自己家里，而这个早晨也与平时别无二致。

“咖啡，”她提高了声音喊道，把他从短暂的失神中唤醒过来。周身焕然一新地走出浴室，扑面就是那种熟悉的苦涩香气，他不由得深吸了口气，也顾不得这咖啡豆不够新鲜的事实，只觉得自己又复活了。

“谢谢，”拿起咖啡杯喝了一口，他又一次对她说。她点了点头，漫不经心地挥了挥咖啡勺。“不用谢——记住你是要付钱的。”

他不解地看了看她，她却没有解释的意思：“走吧，时间不早了。”

时间的确是不早了。立刻联系上斯瓦罗，他交代了需要即时处理的事务，待得他领回自己被拖走的野马，赶回调查局，已是中午时分，斯瓦罗正在审讯室外等他。

“结果都如你所料，”斯瓦罗把文件夹递给他，“现在看你的了。”

隔夜再见，艾明斯丝毫不显委顿。埃瑞克走进审讯室时，这位教授甚至露出了一丝笑意，直到埃瑞克把装在证物袋里的枪放到他面前：“弹道比对结果证明，这就是上周六袭击联邦探员的人使用的枪。”

“不可能，”艾明斯眼也不抬，“除非联邦调查局是明目张胆地栽赃陷害。”

“教授，你在观察之前就得出了‘不可能’的结论。”埃瑞克在他对面坐了下来，“也许你该仔细看看。”

艾明斯不为所动：“我的枪，我当然知道。”

“这是你的枪吗，艾明斯教授？”埃瑞克问，语气陡然一变。旁边艾明斯的律师显然察觉了异常，立刻低声建议：“最好确认一下再回答，先生。”

勉强拿过那支枪，艾明斯先是例行公事地审视它，却在看清了序列号后不由得神色一动。

“你认出了这支枪？”埃瑞克密切注意着他的表情，不失时机地问道。

律师试图干涉：“我的委托人坐在这里，是因为违反了携枪条例。没有证据表明他与你提到的枪击案有任何联系。”

艾明斯把枪放回桌上，嘴角微微一扭：“我自然认得这枪。它属于我的前妻。”

律师急切地插了进来：“艾明斯先生——”

“你的枪与她的属于同一型号，对吗？”埃瑞克继续问，无视律师的企图。

“对，”艾明斯答道，直到此刻才肯正视他，“算是爱的证明，有何不妥？”

“我知道是你。”埃瑞克突然说，“你拿着她的枪，袭击了她的搭档。”

律师忍无可忍：“探员，这是不负责任的指控——”

然而埃瑞克和艾明斯不约而同忽略了他。他们互相注视着，彼此都是目不稍瞬。

“你经常跟踪她。上周五你在她公寓附近等待，却发现她深夜未归，你受妒恨驱使，进入她家中，拿走了她的手枪。你已经承认，你知道她有这样一支和你的同样型号的手枪。当你发现她和她的搭档在一起，冲动之下你开了两枪，然后驾车逃离。在她回去之前，你有充分的时间把她的枪放回原处。”

律师这次笑了出来：“我还是第一次听到这么漏洞百出的说法，探员。”

然而艾明斯没有笑。随着埃瑞克的叙述，阴霾在他眼中渐渐浮现。

“对此你有什么话说？”

“一派胡言。”艾明斯冷冷地答道，“要支持这个荒唐故事，你需要一打的证据。”

埃瑞克笑了笑：“教授，你忘了你的指纹。”

艾明斯嘴角一抽，随即还以冷笑：“探员，这是老掉牙的把戏了。你觉得我蠢到了会不假思索地说什么‘不可能，我明明擦掉了’？”

“那么你擦掉了吗，教授？”

这刻意摆出的揶揄态度终于激怒了艾明斯。他瞪着埃瑞克，目光冷厉如刀：“除非你摆出证据，我拒绝再为这种闹剧浪费时间。”

从审讯室出来，埃瑞克径直去了另一侧的观察室。斯瓦罗见到他进来，满脸遗憾：“他倒是比我们想像的更沉得住气。”

“靠激怒他来引诱他露出破绽，本来就是无奈之举，”埃瑞克答道，“我们没有足够的证据。”

“那支枪上没有艾明斯的指纹，虽然这很奇怪——除非芬利探员在离婚时彻底‘抹去’了他的一切痕迹。”事已至此，斯瓦罗也只有摇头，“你是对的。我们没有能把他和枪击联系起来的决定性证据。”

埃瑞克的手机在这时响了。一看到“格兰•戈登”的名字在屏幕上闪烁，他就条件反射地头疼起来：“……有事吗？”

那边传来了格兰一贯的轻松腔调：“出来。”

他被搞糊涂了：“什么？”

“我就在你们的停车场。今天我为一个案子去了一趟奥克斯纳德[1]，顺便来文图拉看看老朋友。”

他直觉没这么简单：“仅此而已？”

“当然不，”格兰笑了起来，“我还想见见那位久违的长腿美女，感谢她答应替我传话——”

埃瑞克不等格兰说完就结束了通话。然而想了想，他还是叹了口气，认命地走了出去。

他一眼就在停车场里看到了格兰那辆挂着“AS4LAWS”牌照的白色宝马M5。他的朋友悠闲自得地靠在车旁等待，看清他后却露出了一副和那身职业正装半点也不匹配的夸张神情：“什么时候联邦探员也开始紧跟时尚潮流了？”

他低头看了看，不知格兰在说什么。

“乔治·阿玛尼的领带，”格兰抬了抬下颌示意，“我不是专家也不是同性恋，分辨能力到此为止。余下的该你告诉我才对。”

埃瑞克突然觉得头更疼了：“你说，乔治·阿玛尼。”

“不是我的品味，”格兰耸了耸肩，“够贵倒是真的。等等，难道你不知道？”金发青年眼睛一亮，律师的精明显露无遗，“莫非这是来自某人的——礼物？”

“不，”他无力地答，“那样的话，我至少不必担心破产了。”

“哦，”格兰拖长了声音，“芬利探员怎样？”

这问题若是来自旁人，埃瑞克或许还会善意推定这只是类似“今天天气如何”的寒暄，然而实际发问的既然是格兰，此种可能断然不成立。“你明知故问。上午你还跟她通过话。”

“当然，”格兰笑得无辜，“可我记得拨的是你的手机。”

“那是她误拿了……”总算及时想起眼前的人从事什么职业，埃瑞克明智地放弃了解释的尝试。反正根据格兰的说法，这种事通常也只能越抹越黑，还不如安之若素。“你真想知道，为什么不去问她？”

“我倒是想，只是还没做好吃子弹的准备，”格兰的轻松语调突然一变，“埃瑞克，你确定这是你想要的？”

“如果你是指工作到凌晨四点，睡眠不足四小时，那答案是不，这不是我想要的，至少不是天天想要的。”

这当然是搪塞，然而出乎意料的是，格兰没有追问。越过他的肩，格兰扫了一眼停车场的入口，笑容不减，却压低了嗓音：“有两个人正从你们调查局出来，我得说，其中一个看你的眼神实在不算友善。”

不必回头，埃瑞克也可以想像那会是谁。“和我差不多高，黑发，黑眼，脊背略弯？”得到格兰的确认，他叹了口气，“那就是阿琳的前夫。旁边的应该是他的律师。”

“是他开枪袭击你？”格兰闻言，双眼不由得一眯。

埃瑞克点了点头：“我相信是，但没有足够证据，我们现在不得不放人。”就在这时，有个新想法冒了出来。不及向格兰解释，他回身快步向那两人走去，幸运的是，艾明斯的律师正背对着他忙着腾出副驾驶座位，只有艾明斯等在车外。“教授，有一件事你应当知道。”

早已发觉他的接近，艾明斯只是站在原地冷冷看他，一言不发。

“不管你从前是怎样进入她的公寓，以后都不可能故技重施了。”

艾明斯脸上如同戴了一个面具，不见丝毫表情。然而在午后的明媚阳光下，埃瑞克清楚看到他的瞳孔微微一缩。

“因为我们已经建议她搬离那处公寓。还有，在她找到新住所之前，我将负责二十四小时保护她的安全。”

话一出口他就闪开了一步，堪堪避开了艾明斯挥来的一拳。这位加州理工的年轻教授铁青着脸，目现凶光，全没了初见时的倨傲矜持。听到响动，艾明斯的律师从车里探出头来，这才注意到变故，然而不等他开口抗议，格兰已经走了过来，笑得亲切无害：“我才知道，光天化日之下袭击联邦探员，已经成了惯例。”

他声音不高，艾明斯却听得清清楚楚。眼看就要挥出的第二拳僵在了半空，艾明斯深吸了口气，最后狠狠瞪了埃瑞克一眼，坐进了车里。

望着那辆车绝尘而去，格兰转过身来看着正在小心拉平西装的埃瑞克，不无感慨：“我以为我才是擅长言辞的那一个——你跟他说了什么，居然能让他当场抓狂？”

“只是暗示说，我和他的前妻接下来有一段时间会形影不离。”

格兰笑出声来：“这是现在的通用办案方式？要是这样，我得说你被人记恨也不算太冤枉。”

“你这么说，可真是讽刺。”埃瑞克回敬，“你忘了那次追到你家里的原告？”

那是至少两年前的事了——格兰的委托人被指控谋杀未遂，然而因为格兰发现了控方证据中的致命缺陷，被告被当庭释放。这当然不是原告想要的结果，那位自称险些被谋杀的妻子于是决定自己来主持正义。三个月后，她先是开枪打伤了前夫，随后潜入格兰的住所意图报复。

忆及此事，格兰也不免笑容一僵：“虽说干律师这一行休想黑白分明，但那个案子我可无辜得很。幸好她虽然头脑够冲动，技术却实在差劲。”

当时那女人的枪意外卡住，急怒之下她扑过去想要把格兰推下阳台，格兰及时躲开，她自己反而摔了下去。结果，行凶者因为若干处骨折住进了医院，格兰付出的代价是一绺头发，并且从此以后总是把头发剪得很短。

一时两人都沉默了。良久，格兰拍了拍他的肩：“既然你是有意激怒那样一个人，想必也做好了应对的准备。只是，小心。”

他心中一热，点了点头：“我会。”

“你的公寓门锁没有被撬的痕迹，这说明有人能自由进出你的公寓。”

稍后当他找到阿琳，重申对她安全的顾虑，建议她当晚换个地方过夜时，她不以为然：“没有必要。我已经通知管理办公室来更换门锁了。”

“可我刚跟他们确认过，他们说今天太晚，明天才能做完。”

“只是一晚上而已，再说我会反锁上门。你担心艾明斯会对我不利？我看大可不必。”

“不，不止是他，还有连环凶案——”

“偷心杀手把我当作目标？这只是尚未证实的可能性。”

他叹了口气，算是领教了她的固执：“我已经向福勒汇报了关于案件可能动机的假设。对行为科学的研究，他是这里资历最深的人，而他同意这理论不是异想天开。”

“我若真被选中，倒也不是坏事。”她不理他的说法，反而眼睛一亮，“这样我们就能抓他一个现行了。”

他哭笑不得：“就算这样可行，我也不能让你一个人冒险——”

“我是你的搭档，不是你的妻子。”不等他说完，她就不耐烦地打断了他，“我会为自己负责，不必受你的约束。”

此言一出，气氛骤然一冷，幸好当天的邮件就在这时送了过来，成功帮他们避免了僵局。埃瑞克道了声谢，接过信件匆匆检视一遍，把需要处理的公文归到一边，随即注意到了一个看似普通的信封。它是标准平信大小，没有寄信人地址，而收信人一栏打印着他和阿琳两人的名字。

他不由得皱起了眉。直觉告诉他，这信不平常。

“怎么？”阿琳发觉了他的异样，目光跟着落在了信封上，“……Times New Roman字体，10号字，喷墨打印机。邮戳是来自……洛杉矶市中心的一个邮局。”

他轻轻点头，从抽屉里找出手套戴上，然后小心地拆开了信封。倒转封口，一页纸落了出来。

看清它是什么之后，他们同时霍然抬头，彼此都难掩惊诧。

那是《精灵宝钻》平装本的一页。

“让技术实验室派人来取样化验，”从最初的意外冲击中恢复过来，他立刻吩咐她；然而她的注意力正在别处。皱起眉，她读出了朝上一面开头段落的句子：“……他们中止了狩猎，回到了纳国斯隆德，而露西恩遭到了背叛。”

“贝伦和露西恩的故事，”他想起了这句的出处，“凯勒巩和库茹芬的背叛。”这两个名字出口的刹那，他的思路豁然清晰起来，“你哥哥的全名是凯文•芬利？”

“不错，怎么？”她抬起了头，起初不解，但转念间已经明白，“我的天。”

第一次，他从她眼中看到了忧惧，却无法给她任何宽慰：“他算不算外貌出众？”

她说不出话，只点了点头。

“联系他，尽快。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注]  
[1] 奥克斯纳德（Oxnard），美国南加州地名。此地就在文图拉附近。


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're tangled up, just tango on.

不是人人都能在亲人面临威胁时保持冷静；埃瑞克当然明白这一点，但还是错误判断了阿琳的反应——他以为她初闻此事时的短暂缄默是因为担忧，然而事实证明，她只是过于愤怒罢了。

直到他们的航班在多伦多皮尔森国际机场降落，她仍然余怒未消：“敢公然寄信来挑衅，这家伙看来是活得不耐烦了。”

“我们已经知会了多伦多警方。”他替她把手提箱拿了下来，“现在你哥哥一家应该处在监视保护下。”

她从鼻子里笑了一声：“凯文需要保护才怪。而露西安娜——谁要找她麻烦，就自求多福吧。”

“这么说，福勒批准我们来多伦多，纯粹是因为今年经费多得花不完？”

“显然只是为了‘成功抓获偷心杀手’的名声而已。”

多伦多的冬天与南加州，绝对不可同日而语。一出机场，扑面的寒意便令人一凛，埃瑞克在接连打了两个喷嚏之后不得不把风衣直扣到领口，意识到没穿毛衫很可能是个巨大错误。反观阿琳，倒是一派气定神闲的架势——来自芝加哥，她对“冬天”有着更为准确的认识。羊绒长大衣仿佛定制般合体，衬得她身姿愈发颀长挺拔。

外面已是华灯初上。街道两旁积雪尚存，在来来往往的车灯照射下显得晶莹剔透。到了预定的下榻处，看着眼前的建筑，埃瑞克不免怀疑起地址是否有误：“你确定调查局会报销这个？”

“我确定，”她从出租车司机手里接过行李箱，“肯定不会。”

“……”这地方连门牌都透着古典大气。埃瑞克又开始头疼了：“那么我还是换个地方比较合适。”

她奇怪地看了他一眼：“为什么？露西安娜坚持我们来这里。”

“因为我作为联邦探员，要对纳税人负责。”

“你如果怕福勒不肯签字，可以和我合用——”

“阿琳，”他不得不打断她，实在想不明白她怎能把这种建议提得如此自然，“别给我出难题。”

“我又不会告诉格兰。”谈话间她已开始走向正门，只迈了几步就有一个制服整洁、仪表堂堂的侍者迎上前来，礼节周到地接过了一应行李。

他站在原地发了一会儿呆，这才觉出她的说法不对：“等等，这跟格兰有什么关系？”

“我不想让他误会。”

这话乍一听来逻辑上无懈可击，然而联系起前因后果的点点滴滴，埃瑞克突然有种不祥的预感：“能不能请你说得更清楚些？”

“已经很清楚了，你跟他不是……”她停下脚步转过身来，满脸诧异，“上次就因为我接了你的电话，他居然专程从西洛杉矶赶来文图拉找你。”

听了这样的回答，他瞪着她，一时连辩白都不知从何说起。过去她的种种意外行径，这一刻算是全都得到了解释——他这个人于她，原来是类似同性的存在。认识到这一点，他直有撞墙的冲动：“阿琳，我是正常的——格兰也是，那家伙的女友可以用‘打’来计算。”

“……哦。”她怔了怔，匆忙回过头去。虽然只是一瞬，他还是瞥见她脸上浮起了可疑的红晕，总算缓和了心下的郁闷。

“埃瑞克，别担心费用问题。”背朝着他，她说，“我刚刚是在开玩笑——露西安娜早已作过了安排，这地方是属于她的。”

露西安娜，全名露西安娜•罗辛诺，多瑞安财团总裁埃洛•罗辛诺的独生女，亦是财团的惟一继承人。该财团总部位于蒙特利尔，垄断了加拿大接近一半的木材出口贸易，素有“隐形王国”之称，旗下挂有其他产业，也是顺理成章的事。

来多伦多的途中，埃瑞克其实已经看过了关于露西安娜的资料，然而轮到现实摆到面前，却是种完全不同的体验。凶手在选定凯文•芬利为目标时多半不清楚露西安娜的身份，他想。不管是谁，要对抗她可以调动的人手和资源，只怕都得三思。

“那么一小时后到餐厅会合，”办完了入住手续，他们跟着引路的侍者走向电梯，阿琳悄声对他说，“露西安娜说凯文的例行执勤大约那时结束。”

埃瑞克到达餐厅的时间比约定要早。预先观察环境本来就是他的习惯，而在可能要应付潜在威胁的现在，就更该如此。这里说是餐厅，实际却极尽堂皇华丽。洁白穹顶下的宽敞大厅中央水波荡漾，周围环绕的空间足够上百人起舞。餐桌安排在四壁的落地长窗边，烛光摇曳中乐音飘扬，大厅一隅有乐队正在演奏，在他听来，水准专业，无可挑剔。

站在原地略一踌躇，他便选定了少有人问津的吧台，从这里他能看清全场的动向。吧台后重重木架上酒品琳琅满目，他起初只是抱着不引人注意的念头准备随便要点什么，不过Ultimat那深蓝瓶身的踪影先是给了他惊喜，调酒师娴熟专业的手法又让他添了期待。接过酒杯，他刚刚放到唇边，就发现了他们此行要重点保护的人。

皇家骑警队的凯文•芬利警官显然是匆匆赶来，不但没有换掉执勤时的制服，手上甚至还拿着骑警的头盔。然而这身与此地气氛格格不入的装束无损他外表的出类拔萃——五官虽说俊秀尤胜女子，却偏偏轮廓分明，再配上无懈可击的挺拔身姿和不加掩饰的倨傲气质，叫人只觉得无法正视。“相貌出众”的评价，放在这个人身上，实在只能说是保守的。

而随后从另一侧入口步入大厅的女子，更是出乎埃瑞克的意料——他第一眼居然没能认出她来。回想起来，这分明是他第一次见阿琳•芬利穿晚礼服：希腊风格的纯白长裙毫不吝啬地展现出她颈背的流畅线条，衬得她高挑却不单薄。她让他无端想起了神话中的阿耳特弥斯——只欠一个月桂花环和一副弓箭。

“方达探员？”

他看得出神，直到被这声音唤回现实，才惊觉自己有一刻居然忘了来此的任务。急忙收敛心神，他转过身，立刻认出了喊他的人——资料中的照片，给人的感觉远不及本人来得震撼：一袭天蓝长裙恰到好处地勾勒出亭亭玉立的身姿，黑发一丝不乱地挽起，露出颈间的优美曲线，灰眸中光彩流转，明亮宛如星辰。

她是他见过的最美丽的女人。她的美，令人在屏息之余肃然起敬。

“罗辛诺小姐，”他不由得挺直了脊背，在她面前，任何失礼都像是种亵渎。“幸会。”

“请叫我露西安娜。”她伸出手来与他轻轻一握，顺着他方才注视的方向看去，不禁了然一笑。“难得阿琳这次能来多伦多——隔得这么远，她和凯文少有机会见面。”

她说得云淡风轻，似乎对她而言，连环杀手的威胁不过是个正好让旁人兄妹相逢的契机罢了。埃瑞克想，美丽外表下，她还有着强韧的灵魂。“我得感谢你的盛情安排，同时抱歉给你带来这些不便。我们会尽快解决问题。”

乐队就在这时结束了前一支曲子，稍事休整后再开始，风格却出人意料地一变，竟是Por una Cabeza。开场那轻松慵懒中透着诙谐灵气的小提琴旋律即刻调动起大厅中的气氛，一对对衣冠楚楚的男女陆续离开餐桌步下舞池，光影迷离中惟见裙袂飞扬。

“你会探戈吗？”站在他身边看了片刻，露西安娜不经意地问。

“我学过，”埃瑞克据实以答，“不过那是很久以前的事了。”那时之所以尝试，其实只是想看看它能否帮他消除对与人正面接触的抗拒，然而事实证明它于事无补，于是他也就不了了之。

“那为什么不邀请她？”她话锋一转，问得看似随意，毫无来由，埃瑞克却明白她语中所指，瞬间有种心事被人看穿的感觉：“我不确定……”

“有什么关系？”露西安娜偏过头来，嘴角噙笑，“‘If you're tangled up, just tango on’——纵使举步维艰，你只执着继续。”

他只能微笑：“我宁愿先照顾舞伴的节奏。”

“那么你一定是个好舞伴。”她长睫一闪，真正微笑了，“今晚我能否有这样的荣幸？”

“这荣幸属于我。”埃瑞克尽管迟疑，终究还是答应下来，心下不无自嘲——来自她的请求，哪怕是叫人去赴汤蹈火，天下大约也没有哪个男人能拒绝。

他们走进舞池，甫一亮相，便吸引了全场目光。只是一支舞罢了，埃瑞克告诉自己。小提琴百转千回的曲调正趋近尾声，没有时间多想，他揽过她，在钢琴激情有力的音符响起的同时迈出了第一步。

几个小节一过，他便发觉先前的担忧没有必要。露西安娜无疑是个比他高明太多的舞者，他要做的一切只是予她配合。双慢步接连续快步，再转回慢步侧行，并步……他怀中的女子轻盈犹如一片羽毛，却又时刻都在不露痕迹地给他提示，最难得的是，她居然像是察觉了他对旁人接近的本能抗拒，心照不宣地与他拉开了一点距离——这明明是探戈的大忌，她却处理得天衣无缝。

一曲终了，他竟有微微的眩晕。

“露西安娜。”

四下里掌声甫起，却有一声突兀的高呼从门口传来，瞬间破坏了大厅中的祥和气氛。不假思索地闪身把露西安娜护在背后，埃瑞克下意识探手入怀，臂上却突然一紧。

“别，”露西安娜说，声调竟在颤抖。她的指节因用力过度而泛白，扯动了他肩头刚刚开始愈合的伤口，他忍不住一抖，她却恍若不觉，全没了方才的细心。

顺着她的目光，他看清了门口正被两个侍者拦住的人。那是个风尘仆仆的男子，头发打结，胡子蓬乱，只有一双眼睛异常明亮。

深吸了口气，露西安娜扬声喊道：“让他过来。”

遵从她的命令，两个侍者放开了手。来人顾不得整理被扯乱的衣服便大步穿过人群向这边走来，一路对落在身上的种种目光视若无睹。

“露西安娜，我回来了。”在她面前站定，来人沉默半晌才能再次开口，虽是短短的一句，却似包含了千言万语。而露西安娜凝视着他，许久才低声用法语作了回答。

出生在加州，埃瑞克能说流利的西班牙语，对法语却生疏得很。然而当此情形，不必明白露西安娜的话，他也能断定：这两个人彼此相识。而他的结论在下一刻就得到了证实——露西安娜突然扑进了那人怀里，两人随即紧紧相拥。

这一幕，谁也预料不到。

从震惊中缓过神来，埃瑞克回过头，发现不远处阿琳也正看向自己，满眼难以置信；然而真正吸引了埃瑞克注意的，是她的兄长。凯文•芬利就站在几步开外，眼望自己的妻子投入旁人的怀抱，嘴角却只挂着无动于衷的浅笑。

在不明就里的宾客眼中，如此一幕不过是故人久别重逢的小小插曲罢了。短暂的停顿之后，乐队便重新开始演奏，侍者们照常穿梭来往，一切都迅速恢复了井井有条的原状。而露西安娜只匆匆抛下一句“稍后再向你们解释”就和那神秘来人一同离去，放任众人留在原地面面相觑。

“不管那是什么人，应该都不是偷心杀手，”半晌，阿琳才说，顺手拉起裙摆把她的Glock 23插回了大腿上的枪套，埃瑞克注意到她的动作，不得不匆忙移开了目光。

“未必；至少我看‘偷心’这一条没错。”直到这时凯文•芬利才懒懒地开了口，唇边仍然露着那个浅笑。

“你知道那个人是谁。”埃瑞克说，语气不是疑问，而是肯定。任何正常的丈夫经历类似的变故，都不可能这么快就若无其事，凯文•芬利能镇定如斯，必定是对此心中有数。

然而芬利警官直接忽略了他：“阿琳，这是你的搭档？”

“凯文，这是埃瑞克，特别探员埃瑞克•方达。”见状阿琳眉头一皱，立刻向埃瑞克靠了一步，“有点礼貌好不好？要不是为了你的安全，谁会挑这个季节赶来这里。”

“难道我还得感激涕零？”看到她的举动，芬利警官不由得嘴角向下一撇，语气里讽刺意味更重了，“从昨天起就被两个穿西装戴耳机的家伙跟踪，执勤时他们居然靠得比那些花痴女人还近，照此下去不用等那杀手来偷心，就会被你们的人烦死。”

“你若能被烦死，早就先被那些花痴女人烦死了，谁让你非要去拉风的骑警队。”阿琳反唇相讥，“再说你怎么知道那是我们的人？受托保护你的可是多伦多警局。”

“那两个人一看就是美国人。”

“说得好像你不是。”

“我是加拿大人。”

阿琳嗤之以鼻：“你以为说说这话就有了金刚狼的派头？别忘了你生在美国，就算有了加拿大国籍，也还是美国人。”

“你真是越来越像老头子了！”一时语塞，芬利警官恼羞成怒，阿琳却不为所动：“那又怎样，我看老头子有时也很有智慧——比如，你和露西安娜究竟是怎么回事？老头子当初就说这事有蹊跷，亏我还天真地相信你真是情不自禁。”

她的问题也是埃瑞克的疑问，不过夹在这兄妹两人的唇枪舌剑当中，他明智地决定保持沉默。

“……我没跟她结婚。”僵持半晌，芬利警官看向了别处。

此言一出，连阿琳也暂时无话可说；然而在埃瑞克看来，这个答案可谓既出乎意料之外，又在情理之中——首先，露西安娜•罗辛诺并未改名，这虽然算不上惊世骇俗，但毕竟于传统不合；其次，调查局找不到凯文•芬利的婚姻记录，当时只好假定这可能是因为他们在加拿大注册的缘故。而如果凯文•芬利和露西安娜•罗辛诺从来没有婚姻关系，这两点连同凯文•芬利方才的反常态度，就都得到了解释。

就在这时，他的手机响了。道了声歉，他走开两步接了起来，那一端立刻传来了斯瓦罗急切的声音。

“我按照你的吩咐，一直在密切监视去往多伦多的美国旅客名单。”斯瓦罗说，语调不知是紧张还是兴奋，“你猜我今晚看到了谁的名字？”

埃瑞克皱起了眉：“谁？”

“当然是熟人，事实上，你我都和这人打过交道——厄尔•艾明斯教授。”


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你把爱情叫做鬼迷心窍？

即使有意压低了嗓音，他们先前这番争论还是不可避免地引起了大厅里宾客们的频频侧目。考虑到接下来的消息可能造成的效果，埃瑞克不得不拦住一个侍者请求帮忙找个不会打扰旁人的去处。

“这又是什么，复活节彩蛋？”当三人在贵宾休息室里相对坐定，芬利警官不无讽刺地问。明明是针对埃瑞克的问题，他却只看着阿琳，仿佛她是惟一值得交谈的对象。

埃瑞克当然不会在意这点无礼。在移民事务组时他与形形色色的人物打过交道，过程中被人忽略绝不是最难忍受的待遇，何况按照格兰的说法，傲慢无礼不过是缺乏安全感的幼稚表现。“厄尔•艾明斯教授正在前来多伦多的途中。”

不出所料，这个名字一出口，室内登时一静。阿琳神色一动，欲言又止，而芬利警官嘴角那丝嘲弄的浅笑消失了。

“好极了。”

猛地站了起来，凯文•芬利从茶几上抓过头盔就要夺门而出，而与此同时，阿琳迅速起身挡住了他的去路，似乎早有准备。

“让开。”僵持一瞬，芬利警官冷冷地命令，俊秀面孔像是笼上了一层严霜。

“那取决于你要干什么。”她不为所动。

“这还用问？当然是去机场。”芬利警官嘴角一扭，“你知道我早就想揍他了。”

“都隔了这么久，你还没完没了？”

“我哪有没完没了？”芬利警官怒道，“你数清楚了，我还一次都没揍过他呢。要不是当年你非要拦着我，我会等到现在？居然敢送上门来，我看他真是活得不耐烦了。”

这话倒是和阿琳对那偷心杀手的评价颇有异曲同工之妙。眼看事态的发展与预料大相径庭，埃瑞克突然很有反省的冲动——或许自己刚刚传达信息的方式太过隐晦？他本意是想指出，厄尔•艾明斯碰巧此时前来多伦多，极可能与连环凶案有关；然而凯文•芬利对艾明斯其人反应的激烈程度，却委实超出他的想像。或许我们的确没必要担忧他的安全——联想到芬利警官档案上一长串的暴力执法记录，埃瑞克心想。

“当年——”

“也别再跟我说什么当年是你愿意，”芬利警官打断了她，“我早说过我不信。整整四年不离亚特兰大一步，连感恩节、圣诞节都不回芝加哥，害得老头子成天只揪着我一个人唠叨，这些难道都不是那个混帐的责任，全是你鬼迷心窍？”

“你把爱情叫做鬼迷心窍？”

“有本质区别吗？”芬利警官满腔不屑，“何况你都和他离婚了，还替这种始乱终弃的家伙开脱什么？”

这次她不得不抗议了：“什么叫始乱终弃？明明是我离开他的。”

这只让芬利警官气结了一瞬：“连老婆都留不住，可见这家伙有多不堪。让开，我没空跟你争。”

她站在原地不动，深深吸了口气：“凯文，别这样。”

见她露出这副认真表情，芬利警官气焰立刻矮了下来。与她勉强对视半晌后，他终于烦躁地把头盔往沙发上一丢：“见鬼，阿琳，你想要我怎样？”

“我想要你接受事实。”她轻声说。

坐在一旁目睹这一切，埃瑞克觉得自己的处境只能用尴尬来形容。理智告诉他，当前话题无关案情，他或许应该回避，然而看着她的神色，他却无法抽身离去。

“当年不管他怎样要求，愿意迁就的仍然是我。”她望定兄长的双眼，下颌微扬，“我不需要你来替我‘伸张正义’。”

“好吧，我相信你真想教训他的话，早就自己动手了，”芬利警官避开了她的目光，“不过他来多伦多做什么？等等，难道和那个什么杀手——”

“难怪老头子说你是绣花枕头，”深呼吸两次，她还是忍无可忍了，而埃瑞克发现自己十分理解她此刻的心情。“听着，反正你今晚也休想离开我们的保护，不如赶快解释清楚你和露西安娜是怎么回事，否则明天我就申请把你引渡回国，交给老头子慢慢收拾。”

门就在这时打开了。

“解释的话，或许我可以代劳，”露西安娜微笑着说。跟在她脚边的小狗“汪”了一声，像是在表示赞同。

故事的开始，似曾相识：美丽的富家千金被年轻的清贫学者暗中爱慕，直到一次偶然机缘她与他得以相识，继而坠入爱河。然而两人身份地位天差地远，露西安娜是庞大财富和权力的惟一继承人，比诺埃•博蒙特却只是个大学讲师，研究工作也只是刚刚起步——他的专业是野生动物行为学，主要兴趣是非洲鬣狗的种群社会结构。当埃洛•罗辛诺终于发觉一切，他不但断然拒绝祝福这起婚事，而且千方百计加以阻挠，在露西安娜来得及干涉之前就向大学施压，干脆把比诺埃•博蒙特派去了莫桑比克实习考察。

“他这一去，音讯皆无。我等待半年之后，决定离家出走。”

然而直接从加拿大前往非洲，过于引人注目，很可能不等登机就被她父亲发觉。权衡之后，露西安娜决定先来芝加哥——首先，她父亲在美国的影响力远不及在加拿大；其次，奥黑尔国际机场的规模，也让监视客流变得困难许多。

如果不是那场意外，她本来只打算在芝加哥逗留一夜。

“意外，”阿琳狐疑地扫了她哥哥一眼，“你是说，胡里安咬住了你的裙子死不松口，真不是凯文指使的？”

闻言，原本躺在露西安娜脚边的小狗立刻坐直了，不满地瞪着阿琳，见她不客气地瞪了回来，呜咽一声，无限委屈地把头埋进了露西安娜的裙摆。

“的确是意外，”露西安娜微笑着拍了拍小狗的头以示安抚，“胡里安实在可爱，而你哥哥当时……很绅士。”

如果这个词不是出自露西安娜之口，埃瑞克一定会认为这是讽刺。且不提阿琳一脸见了鬼的表情，芬利警官本人显然也对此评价十分不习惯：“我哪有——”

“简而言之，”露西安娜一开口，芬利警官就闭上了嘴，“我觉得他可以信任，决定把我的难题告诉他，而他答应帮助我。”

“……他能帮你干什么？”阿琳怔了半晌才问，“跟你结婚，这算什么帮助？我看吃亏的明明是你。”

“当然是帮助，”露西安娜意味深长地说，“那并不是真正的婚姻——我们只领取了许可，没有完成仪式——但对我父亲来说，已经足够看出我的意图了。”

“难怪你们当时只有招待会，我还以为你们事先找法官主持过仪式了，”阿琳呻吟一声，“可我不明白这个馊主意怎能……”

埃瑞克却明白了露西安娜的言外之意。露西安娜必定是紧接着把一切向她父亲和盘托出，表明了破釜沉舟的决心：如果不能与那位博蒙特先生相守，她就真要嫁给另一个在她父亲看来更“糟糕”的对象——以罗辛诺家族的财力，当然是即刻就把凯文•芬利的背景查得一清二楚。想像着埃洛•罗辛诺看到调查结果里那三起枪击、六起人身攻击和五起防卫过度时的反应，埃瑞克突然有点同情这位父亲——视为掌上明珠的女儿，遇到的求婚对象偏偏一个是落魄学者一个是劣迹警察，而为了前者，女儿居然不惜以真正嫁给后者作为威胁。

“那么结果呢？”他不由得问。在他看来，这虽然棘手，但以埃洛•罗辛诺的阅历手段，要处理也应该不难，完全没必要妥协。

“我知道你的意思，方达探员，”露西安娜望着他，神色中闪过一丝歉疚，“我这样做，是因为知道父亲有多爱我。”

“结果就是，从‘跟那博蒙特小子断绝关系’改成了‘跟那芬利小子断绝关系’，”芬利警官一腔不忿，“那罗辛诺老头子也不是省油的灯，要不是露西安娜坚持，这里的骑警队大概都要把我拒之门外。”

“你总算说了句有自知之明的话，”阿琳讽刺地说，“就凭你的记录，要不是老头子罩着，别说加拿大皇家骑警队，芝加哥警局也早就把你开除了。”不等芬利警官反对，她径自回头去问露西安娜：“既然现在博蒙特先生回来了，你也应该同意让骑警队摆脱凯文了吧？”

“选择是他的，”露西安娜微笑，“不过我很喜欢胡里安，如果凯文决定离开，我会想念他们两个的。”

小狗霍地抬起头来，对她猛摇尾巴，一眼也不看身后的真正主人。

“喂，你是我的狗，不是她的。”遭到无情抛弃的芬利警官咬牙切齿，埃瑞克和阿琳哭笑不得，最后还是露西安娜出面解了围：“各位，晚餐已经准备好很久了。”

一顿无可挑剔的丰盛晚餐过后，已经接近午夜时分了。埃瑞克回去房间换下正装，却发现自己毫无睡意。透过凝满霜花的玻璃看去，窗外多伦多的灯火辉煌只是一片朦胧的光雾。

大约是受这南加州难得一见的景致触动，在这货真价实的寒冷冬夜里，他突然分外渴望燃着火焰，木柴毕剥作响的温暖壁炉，而这样的地方，他恰好记得一处：楼下的公共休息区。

当他到达那里，惊讶地发现阿琳也在。她也已换掉了晚装，此刻正穿着舒适的牛仔裤和宽大的格子衬衫蜷在沙发上，几页资料放在身侧，笔记本电脑放在膝头。在她面前的低几上放着一瓶打开的Inniskillin冰酒，旁边的高脚香槟杯还是半满的。

“睡不着吗？”他走了过去。

“我在飞机上打了个盹，再加上时差，现在睡不着。”见到是他，她似乎并不意外，“你呢？”

“一样。”事实是，他很累；但疲劳和睡意并不总能同步，所以才会有人饱受失眠之苦。

她看了看他，把身边的资料简单地归拢起来：“坐吧。”

他依言在她身边坐下，她从一边的小几上又拿过一个香槟酒杯，替他小心斟到四分之三满。柔和的灯光下，酒液微微荡漾着，呈现出剔透的金黄色泽。

“恐怕这对我来说太甜，”他有些迟疑。

“权作餐后甜点，”她坚持。不愿拂她的意，他拿过杯子尝了一口，她见状一笑：“你有没有觉得，露西安娜的故事有点耳熟？”

“《精灵宝钻》，贝伦和露西恩的故事——就连他们的名字都有着相似之处。”看来，连环杀手要在现实中寻找对应目标，未必如想像中那么艰难。“然而纵观文学和历史，我能举出许多类似例子。人类作为一个群体，行为模式的重复简直惊人，自古以来大同小异。只是，区别在于：罗辛诺小姐并不是真正的露西恩公主，而你哥哥虽然被凶手安上了一个恶棍角色，现实中却没有乘人之危。”

“说真的，凯文会这样，我可没想到。”大约是回想起整件事的荒唐之处，她不由得摇头，“我父亲总说他欠缺考虑、鲁莽急躁、目中无人、没同情心。”

这其实也不能算错，他想，不过没说出口。“也许他爱她——只是以另一种方式。”

“哪个男人能不爱露西安娜？”她笑了起来，“即使是你——你敢说你那一曲探戈之后就全无感觉？”

被她说中，他窘迫之余不得不喝了一大口酒作为掩饰：“……她的确很特别。”

看到他的杯子空了，她拿过酒瓶准备替他斟第二杯，他连忙伸手止住：“我不能再喝了。”

她意外地看了看他：“你的酒量明明比这好。”

他笑了笑。头脑中有微醺的感觉，他知道此时酒精的影响正在越过大脑皮层波及中枢边缘系统：“很久以前我就决定要适可而止，不再去挑战极限。我有过很不愉快的经历。”

闻言她了然一笑，一副心照不宣的架势：“是经典的那种？早上醒来头疼欲裂，然后发现完全不认得身边的人？”

“不，”他叹了口气，“是早上醒来，身边的人已经消失不见，而我死活想不起她的模样。”

话一出口他就有些后悔，不由得怀疑自己为何要对她提起这事。必定是酒精起了比预想更大的作用，他很快就得出了结论。这分明就是典型症状之一：自制遭到削弱。

恰在此时走廊深处有人打开了房门，短暂的停顿中Air Supply主唱的嗓音透了出来，很快又随着关门的响动消失在门后：“……and I'm never gonna tell you everything I gotta tell you but I know I gotta give it a try……”

“你怎么知道是‘她’？”而她偏偏在这时问他，眼中闪动的不知是好奇还是顽皮，“如果是‘他’，岂不是更容易解释你的遗忘？”

“相信我的判断好了。”他无奈地说，心想总不能对她列举证据，“总之那一次不堪回首，我就只记得前夜对格兰说过：‘你会回家，然后吐得一塌糊涂。’”

令他松了口气的是，她没再追问，只是把注意力转回了笔记本屏幕。他顺着她的视线看去，读了几行，意识到那上面显示的正是斯瓦罗发来的材料科学国际会议日程。“周三到周六……艾明斯的现场演示安排在周四，题目是‘一种改进的聚晶立方氮化硼陶瓷结合剂’——这究竟是什么东西？”

他摇了摇头：“和你一样，我只认得‘改进’和‘陶瓷’这两个字眼。”

她继续看了下去，眼睛突然一亮：“还有这里——杰克•德沃夫博士代表Nano-Eyes公司展示前沿原型系统：使用纳米机器人进行人体内部成像。这个人不正是柯蒂斯•费舍一案里——”

他看清了她指出的那一段，也想起了杰克•德沃夫其人：“而且他还曾是艾明斯的学生。”

“如果这又是巧合，世界也未免太不可思议，”她皱起了眉。

她或许是在思索，他却惊觉自己在走神。她离他这样近，他甚至闻得到她呼吸中淡淡的气息。我该集中精力分析案情，他对自己说，思维却不受控制地游离开去——第一次，艾明斯这个名字没有在他们之间引发任何紧张抵触，这是说明他不再为她的过去所困扰，还是她……

这一定是酒精的作用，他强令自己收敛心神，哪怕收效甚微。酒精会抑制神经系统的活动，最初的舒适放松和后来的自控削弱，其实都是这种抑制的结果：谷酰胺等神经递质受到抑制，GABA等抑制神经递质得到增强……

“明天就是周三。”她啪地一声合上了笔记本，打断了他的胡思乱想，“我说，我们应该去见识一下前沿科研成果。”


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 理性绝不是冷漠的借口。

本次国际材料科学与工程会议的举办地点，是多伦多会展中心[1]——当今加拿大第三大贸易展览中心。时钟指向十点十分，主会场的开幕讲话与主旨发言刚刚告一段落。与会的学者们三三两两离开会场来到预设的休息区，那里早已备好必不可少的咖啡和常见的几种红茶，附有各类茶点，供人讨论之余随意取用。

埃瑞克就是在这时进了正门，鼻梁上架着一副黑框眼镜，手里提着平平无奇的黑色电脑包，胸前夹着会议定制的名牌——朱利安·默瑟，医学博士[2]。

“默瑟医生，”阿琳的声音从耳机里传来，她此刻正在中心监控室，会议现场的任何动向都逃不过她的眼睛。“我发现这名字居然很适合你。”

“如果我有机会假扮软件工程师，你会发现‘托马斯•安德森’这名字也很合适。”从寒冷的室外进入温暖的室内，镜片上立刻凝了一层雾气，他不得不停步摘下眼镜来擦拭。“会场状况？”

“一切正常。”稍停，她补充，“艾明斯不在。根据多伦多警局的报告，他昨天深夜才下飞机，目前还没有离开下榻的宾馆。”

埃瑞克把眼镜重新戴上，站在正厅中央环视，目光所及尽是这次国际会议的徽标。他并不是首次参加这类学术界的年度会议，只不过当年他还是医学院的学生，关心的只有同侪的工作成果而已。

依照随处可见的英法双语指示，他很快找到了业界成果展示场。时间尚早，各处展台却都已经有人在忙碌，其中不乏访问者。放眼望去，到处都是大幅的海报和播放着宣传片的显示屏，一时叫人眼花缭乱。颇费了一番周折，埃瑞克才找到了Nano-Eyes公司的标识图案——嵌在红色三角形中的蓝色眼睛。

走近他们的展台，他一眼就认出了杰克•德沃夫博士。和人们通常印象中的学者形象不同，德沃夫身材矮小壮实，说话中气十足。此刻，他正给访问展台的几个人作着介绍，背后巨大的显示屏上有彩色的三维模型在缓缓转动。因为不习惯眼镜的缘故，埃瑞克不得不眯起眼睛才看清它的形状：一个顶端堆了一撮米粒的圆柱，还有条怪异的长尾。

“……这就是智能个体的模型。看这里，”模型停止了旋转，“米粒”和长尾的一端正好朝向观众，“这是生物马达，利用ATP作为能量来源。一旦纳米螺旋桨转动，这个‘马达’就能推动纳米尺度的个体在三维空间中运动。”

“刚刚你提到，这个系统是为观察人体内部——特别是循环系统内部——而设计的。能不能说说成像的基本原理？”有人要求。

德沃夫不无得意地一笑：“我们采用的机制，是自然界进化了亿万年的结果——眼睛：借助大量的纳米尺度智能个体在三维空间中组成类似人眼的构造，在‘视网膜’处采集图像。”显示屏上智能个体的模型消失了，取而代之的是一个界限模糊的球体，起初微微颤动着，像是浮动在液体中的气泡，几秒钟后便清晰起来。埃瑞克惊讶地发现，自己正看着一只孤立的人眼，除了色彩，一应细节惟妙惟肖。

“这很有趣，博士，但你提到的是成百万单位的个体，对它们的控制如何实现？”另一个人问道。

“分布式控制辅以中心控制，”德沃夫不假思索地答道，“系统设计是基于面向对象的原则，每个纳米智能个体都被预先植入同样的程序，具有一定自主行为能力，既能服从中心控制器的调遣，又能彼此交流行动。”

“系统性能如何？比如，形成预设的形状需要多久？”

“各位都看到了，五到十秒钟。”

“这些个体对人体有无不良影响？”

总算听到一个像样的问题，埃瑞克不由得松了口气——先前那些不知所云的对话，让他怀疑自己是不是身处科幻电影的常见场景，而重回现实真是种异常美好的感觉。

“初步实验显示，影响可以忽略。”与埃瑞克相反，德沃夫倒像有些紧张，似乎对这个话题没有十足的把握。匆匆敲了敲键盘，他调出了一系列图表。“我不是专家，稍后会有更合适的人来回答这个问题，但据我所知，我们的实验室结果表明，正常情况下它们可以被机体在一到两小时内分解，代谢产物没有毒性。当然，如果你碰巧要控制饮食，那或许得考虑它们的卡路里。”

人群里发出了低低的笑声。见状，德沃夫不失时机地换了话题：“各位，百闻不如一见，我们今天可以实地演示系统的关键一环：运动控制。”他转身从展台后的恒温箱中取出一个圆筒形容器，上面漆着醒目的Nano-Eyes公司标识，“这里盛有10克智能个体，鉴于它们的尺寸，肉眼当然不可能看到单独个体，但只要数量足够，它们能组合出极为清晰精密的图形。”显示屏上图表隐去了，换成了一系列幻灯片，乍看好似一幅幅装饰画，“这里有一些例子。”

德沃夫戴上手套，开始小心旋开容器的盖子。与此同时，人群仍在发问。

“如何大批量生产这些智能个体？”

“Nano-Eyes在内华达有生产基地和全套设备……”

“你还没被那些名词砸晕？”阿琳的声音这时在耳机里响了起来，“我看外星人也不过如此，或许我该叫你Klaatu。”

然而他无暇回应她。他的注意力，全部集中在德沃夫身后的显示屏上。

在一片纷繁复杂的雪花、蛛网、甚至肖像之后，一个熟悉的图案赫然在目——缠绕着星辰的火焰，与他手腕上曾经两度神秘出现又消失的图案如出一辙。

强压下当场揪住德沃夫问个清楚的冲动，埃瑞克不等演示开始就拿了两份宣传资料匆匆离开展区，确认无人注意后，直接拐进了通往中心监控室的过道。

“再说一次，他们的系统叫什么？”

“‘帕蓝提尔’，Pa-lan-ti-r，”埃瑞克把资料举到眼前读道，“‘基于纳米技术与智能协调主体的可编程异步透镜’（Programmable Asynchronous Lens using Agents of Nano-Tech and Intelligent Reconciliation）。”

耳机里有一瞬静寂无声：“……我恨这帮奇幻爱好者。”

“不如去恨那帮科学家。”一进监控室，埃瑞克就迫不及待地摘下了眼镜。对视力好的人来说，眼镜实在是种折磨，哪怕平光的也一样。“比起那个拗口的全名，我宁可用这个贴切的缩写。”

“说得也是。”阿琳漫不经心地说，从他手里拿过资料约略翻了翻，“至于科学家这种生物，我还没恨过，倒是爱过一个。”

“抱歉，”埃瑞克这才发觉自己的说法有欠考虑，“我不是有意——”

“你说你发现了那个徽记的来由？”她云淡风轻地问，而他窘迫之余连忙指示监控室的工作人员调整Nano-Eyes展台附近的摄像头，聚焦到德沃夫身后的显示屏上。当那个星辰火焰图案再次出现时，他叫了暂停。“就是它。你当时说中了，这不是什么X档案，目前看来是有个合乎逻辑的科学解释。”

“只是一半而已，”她皱起眉，“还有一个关键问题：这东西怎么到了你身上？”

事实证明，对此杰克•德沃夫知道得似乎并不比他们多，反倒是埃瑞克的经历大大引起了他的兴趣。“这真太奇妙了，”这位科学家坐在会展中心的休息室里，如获至宝地细细审视着那些埃瑞克手腕的照片，“我们从没想过智能个体可以不经注射使用……而且系统性能绝对是超出想像！看这里，这不是严格的二维平面，然而系统居然成功作出了适应性调整，既保持了图案清晰度，又——”

“德沃夫先生，”埃瑞克不得不打断他，“超出想像的，是你们面临问题的严重程度。要知道，联邦调查局现在就有理由对你们提出至少两项指控：泄露具有潜在生化危害的不成熟产品；擅自进行人体实验。这两项中只要有一项成立，都意味着你们公司的终结，相关雇员还可能被单独追究法律责任。”

“那算什么，科学才是无价的。”德沃夫嗤之以鼻，仍在目不转睛地欣赏着照片，头也懒得抬，“这可是现实中活生生的例子！不但重现了预设图案，还验证了它们能被人体代谢……”

“没造成立竿见影的严重后果，是你们运气够好。”忆及在医学院学到的种种实例，埃瑞克不由得脊背发凉，转念想起自己遭到枪击后做过全身检查，并没有发现异状，这才稍觉安慰。小白鼠的命运，他比在场的任何人都更清楚——简而言之，甚少善终。

“科学不靠运气。”德沃夫不满地反驳道，“是我们的理论完备，实验充分……”

“去你的完备充分，”阿琳忍无可忍，探身过去一把夺过了照片，“说，除了你，还有哪些人能接触这些东西？”

德沃夫先是一愕，接着霍地站起身来，就要伸手去抢，但在他动手之前，埃瑞克已经不容分说把他按了回去：“先生，目前为止，我们的耐心和友善都可谓超乎寻常。”

阿琳则要直接得多：“听着，你们这东西要是有什么后遗症，我就让你把它们全吃下去，我发誓。”她的语调眼神无不证明她是认真的。

“……我好像在哪里见过你？”与她对视一刻，德沃夫突然问，“你的名字听起来也有点熟悉。”

“我是你导师的前妻，”出乎埃瑞克的意料，她回答时从容不迫，全无犹疑，“所以别对我耍那些‘科学家’的把戏，杰克，我对所谓科学家的了解，只怕比你想像的多得多。”

“……你不配艾明斯教授，”盯了她半晌，德沃夫一字一顿地说，充满鄙夷，“你和我们，根本不属于一个层次。”

“而我很高兴她和你们不属于一个层次。”

这话不经思考就脱口而出，然而有生以来第一次，埃瑞克没去试图克制自己的冲动。

“科学并不是纯理性的游戏，理性也绝不是冷漠的借口。卓越的智力和学识，缺了起码的道德和人性支持，就只意味着疯狂和偏执。”

“……你对科学又知道什么？”瞠目一刻，德沃夫回过神来，“你不过是个联邦探员。”

闻言，他淡淡一笑：“我碰巧还是个医学博士。”

这场对话以杰克•德沃夫拒绝在没有律师在场的情况下合作而告终，讯问因此只能延后。幸运的是，福勒办事的效率一如既往地无可挑剔，当天一应法庭指令就已备齐，如此一来阿琳将于次日遣送德沃夫返回洛杉矶，而埃瑞克被指示暂时留下，继续密切注意凯文•芬利周围的动向，特别要留心厄尔•艾明斯。

“我会让他说实话，”临行前阿琳在候机大厅告诉埃瑞克，丝毫不顾忌德沃夫就站在她身边。这位昨天还为他们系统“超出预期”的性能兴奋不已的科学工作者，今天脸色却十分难看——他已经得知Nano-Eyes被勒令终止展示，相关材料都被封存，比起他自己将要面临的种种指控，这个消息带来的打击好像更大。

经过查证，那个星辰火焰的图案被证明是《精灵宝钻》中芬国昐家族的纹章。考虑到德沃夫本人是个史诗奇幻爱好者，他会在开发产品时选择这类图案来做原型测试，似乎不难理解——要知道，当年数字图像处理的先驱们采用的实验图像之一，如今广为人知的经典图片“列娜”，其实是来自《花花公子》的插图。

然而案件至此却愈发疑云重重。从德沃夫的反应来看，他对发生在埃瑞克身上的“灵异”现象事先并不知情，而动机不明的连环凶杀和科技公司的非法实验，竟会辗转牵扯到同一个堪称冷门的虚构故事，这一切莫非全是阴差阳错？

“重点调查一下都有哪些人能接触这些材料，”埃瑞克叮嘱阿琳，她点点头表示知道了，接着微一犹豫：“你的身体状况……”

“不就是个劣质纹身么，”不等埃瑞克回答，一边早已等得不耐烦的芬利警官就接过了话头。刚刚被迫向阿琳保证不去找艾明斯的麻烦，芬利警官的心情显然远谈不上愉快。“这也值得大惊小怪？”

“你真是典型的无知者无畏，”阿琳白了他一眼，“露西安娜和博蒙特先生婚礼在即，我看你留在这里纯属多余，不如带着胡里安趁早回芝加哥，让老头子去操心杀手的事，也省得我们求助于多伦多警方。”

“……我把胡里安送给她了。”芬利警官不自在地望向了别处。

一语既出，众人皆惊。一刻的寂静后，芬利警官终于被种种异样眼光看得忍无可忍：“见了美女就忘了主人，我要这样的狗干什么？”

离开机场，埃瑞克即刻去了会展中心，刚刚赶上艾明斯的演示时间。迄今为止他与艾明斯面对面打过三次交道，没一次是愉快了局，现在他当然不会指望自己能亲临会场而不被认出。站在中心监控室里，他注视着主会场讲台上那个侃侃而谈的人，身旁两个工作人员开始还颇感兴趣地跟着观看，然而只听了一会儿就双双昏昏欲睡。

“立方氮化硼，通常简称CBN，是硬度仅次于金刚石的物质，耐热温度可达1400摄氏度，而聚晶立方氮化硼，也就是PCBN，解决了CBN的尺寸问题……”

一个个专业术语汇成毫无意义的音响洪流在耳畔滑过，埃瑞克倾听之余，思绪却不受控制地游离开去。调查局技术实验室发来了对那封寄到常驻处的信件的分析结果，那张书页是出自Del Rey出版于2002年的《精灵宝钻》平装本，进一步比对油墨与纸张后，证实它与在其他现场提取的书页残片是来自同一本书。信封和邮票上没有发现唾液痕迹，而指纹经核实，属于邮局负责投递分拣的工作人员。地址是来自极为普通的小型惠普喷墨打印机，任何办公室都可能拥有一台。换而言之，寄出这封信的人确实是凶手，但除了《精灵宝钻》的故事，没有留下任何有用线索。

这对调查案件至今的他们来说，不能不说是严重的挫折。

不出声地吸了口气，埃瑞克把烦乱赶出脑海，重新静下心来思考。连环凶杀的关键，其实永远集中在凶手身上——他或她，究竟是什么样的人，又为何这样做，而后者正是本案的最大难题。关于凶手，他们所知并不算少：智力高出常人，受过医学训练，了解电子系统，拥有信息来源，熟悉《精灵宝钻》；利用姓名和外貌与故事人物的对应选择受害者；曾经谨慎小心，却越来越大胆，直到现在的公然挑衅。然而不幸的是，对这样一个人，常见的动机都不适用。

“……这种改良PCBN粘合剂，暂时命名为GALVORN。”

终于有一个相对不那么怪异的词汇出现，本来值得庆贺，然而想到先前的“帕蓝提尔”，再想到云遮雾罩的凶手，埃瑞克突然也想感叹一句：“我恨这些奇幻爱好者。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不，这个纳米技术的点子绝不是我的，是迈克尔·克莱顿的！
> 
> [注]  
[1] 多伦多会展中心（Toronto Congress Centre），位于加拿大多伦多。  
[2] 朱利安·默瑟（Julian Mercer），人物出处请自行查找。


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上天作证，遗忘从不是他自己的选择。

等待对手采取行动，好比头顶悬着一柄达摩克利斯之剑，那感觉绝不愉快。

过去的几天里，多伦多警局应调查局请求，在监视保护凯文•芬利的同时，还着重留意了厄尔•艾明斯的动向。然而直到会议结束启程回国，这位教授的表现都正常得很——正如他曾告诉调查局的那样，他在会议期间的生活就是会场和宾馆的两点一线，除此之外几乎足不出户。至于凯文•芬利周围，除了常见的观光游客（多为女性），也未能发现形迹可疑的人物。

至此，埃瑞克不得不开始反思自己的理论是不是压根就不正确，而洛杉矶传来的消息亦是无助于连环凶案的侦破。Nano-Eyes公司拥有签领样品权限的相关人员正在接受调查，德沃夫仍然不肯开口，根据阿琳的说法，这位科学家似乎打定主意要借此抗议调查局“粗暴干涉科学研究”。

“麻烦的是，除了德沃夫最初的口供，我们没有别的确凿证据对Nano-Eyes提出起诉，”此刻埃瑞克正等在皮尔森国际机场的候机大厅里，电话另一端阿琳的声音破天荒地透出了几分疲惫，“福勒已经安排斯瓦罗和他刚出院的搭档接手这个案子，好让我们不必为此分心。”

“斯瓦罗的搭档？”和杜怀特•斯瓦罗探员工作了这么久，居然不知道他其实另有搭档——意识到这一点，埃瑞克不是不尴尬的。

“特别探员爱德华•雷因博，前段时间追捕案犯时受伤住院，”她倒没流露出惊讶，仿佛他不知道是再正常不过，“你大概没见过他，否则一定会有印象。”

“对了，你哥哥终于决定返回芝加哥。”已是登机时间，乘客们纷纷整理行装离开座位，开始在登机口排队，埃瑞克也跟着站起身来，“他的航班和我的一样，都是今天离开多伦多。”

“他总算办了件靠谱的事，”她从鼻子里笑了一声，“就让我父亲接手他的安全问题好了——偷心杀手还没出现？”

“没有，”他承认，“或许我们应该重新考虑我的理论——”

“等你回来再说，”她不等他说完就打断了他，“埃瑞克，一路顺风。”

当他终于抵达洛杉矶国际机场，已经是傍晚时分。查询了一下谷歌地图，他发现回文图拉一路的交通状况都被标上了不祥的暗红，不禁想要叹气——长途旅行辅以交通泥沼，无异于慢性自杀。好在他很快想起了附近的一个现成选择。先去长期停车场找到了自己的车，他接着拨了格兰•戈登的号码。

“当然没问题，埃瑞克。”听他说完缘由，格兰答应得毫不犹豫，“早就说过，我这里随时欢迎你。”

只是埃瑞克没有料到，自己按过门铃后前来应门的不是格兰，而是个身材娇小、五官精致的美貌女子，套着一看就是属于格兰的宽大白衬衣，更加显得腰身不盈一握。乍一照面，意外之余他不免尴尬无语，而不等他找出恰当的措辞，她已经嫣然一笑，扬长而去。

直到这时格兰才闻声出来，金发还没完全擦干：“别露出那副表情，这种场面你又不是第一次遇见。”

“……我只是在想，你每个月要送出多少件衬衣。”

“所以我才要做律师，否则收入哪有保证。”以格兰的功力，对付这种程度的讽刺当然不在话下，“多伦多怎么样？我听说那里的冬天可不含糊。”

“的确名不虚传，叫我重新认识了南加州的好处。”埃瑞克走进起居室，发现沙发上散放着大大小小的照片，略略一看，竟都是颇有些年头的。“几天不见，你居然开始怀旧？”

“当然不是我。你知道，姑娘们通常都爱这个调调，美其名曰‘多了解你的过去’。”格兰耸了耸肩，“你要不要喝点什么？”

埃瑞克拿起几张照片给自己腾出足够的空间，坐了下来。“清水就好，别加冰。”趁着格兰忙碌的工夫，他一张张端详起手里的照片，看到其中一张时不由得失笑，“这是什么？”

“大学时一次万圣节，”格兰远远瞥了一眼，“我们一起从伯克利去旧金山，你扮成救世主尼奥，我扮成吸血鬼路易。”

照片里格兰戴着夸张的尖牙，偏偏一脸掩不住的灿烂笑容，手里还举着杯绿茶奶昔。“我好像还说你这吸血鬼比原著还极端，彻底变了素食主义，”埃瑞克回忆道。

“你原来记得？”格兰挑起眉，走过来把杯子递给他，“那次一群人喝得烂醉，第二天你莫名其妙地揪着我追问记不记得谁和你一起回去，问你为什么你又死活不说，我一直以为你什么都忘了。”

“人总是倾向于抹去不堪回首的记忆，”埃瑞克凝视着照片里那个明明是半夜三更还戴了副墨镜的自己，由衷感慨着当年的荒唐，“等等，这又是谁？”

他语调里突如其来的紧迫令格兰先是不解地扫了他一眼，接着才去看他指着的地方：“你说这个扮成瓦尔基里的长腿美女？没印象，应该不是伯克利的人。”

“长腿美女”这个短语一出口，不止埃瑞克脸色一变，连格兰自己也是一怔。急忙从埃瑞克手中拿过照片，格兰仔细审视良久，唇边终于浮上了一个意味深长的微笑。

“埃瑞克，别告诉我你不觉得她眼熟。”

而他对格兰的话充耳不闻，只是死盯着照片中的模糊侧影，仿佛面临的是他一生中最大的谜题。

“喂，”一阵难耐的死寂后，格兰先开了口，“你还好吧？”

埃瑞克没有出声，只是轻轻放下杯子，拿过照片小心地揣进了衣袋。

“你莫非要立刻找她去问个清楚？”把他的一举一动看在眼里，格兰神色慢慢严肃起来，“这可未必是个好主意。别的不提，你打算怎么开口？‘嗨，若干年前你有没有和我搞过一夜情？’我敢跟你保证，哪怕真是这么回事，她也绝不会承认的。”

“她记得，”吸了口气，他艰难地说，“我知道她记得。”她是何时认出他的，他不得而知；他能确定的是，这就是她当初为什么会看似不着边际地调侃他“外表冷酷，内心凉薄”，而那一次在圣莫尼卡街头，他听到的耳语也绝不是幻觉——“你不记得了，是吗？”可是上天作证，遗忘从不是他自己的选择。

“那你就得想想她为什么直到现在还不肯摊牌了，”格兰却不为所动，一字一句听在埃瑞克耳中，清晰冷静近乎残酷无情，“或许她在暗自后悔，这很容易理解——这类陈年旧事，顺其自然地忘掉，难道不是对谁都好？”

“已经晚了，”埃瑞克沉默一瞬，抬头无奈一笑，“如果爱了，怎么能做到‘顺其自然地忘掉’。”

“现在你知道我为什么不去趟爱情这种浑水了，”与他对视一刻，格兰叹了口气，“埃瑞克，能做决定的只有你，而我还是那句话：这真是你想要的？”

“那要看她怎样想，”埃瑞克站了起来，“我想要的，并不重要。”

外面街灯刚刚亮起，夜色中西洛杉矶的街道车辆来往川流不息，仍是一派繁忙景象。深深吸了一口带着凉意的空气，再缓缓吐出来，他凝望着远处车灯有如红黄两色的明珠连成长链，突然感到前所未有地迷惑烦乱。

他的手机就在这时发出了一声轻响，提示他有语音留言。摇了摇头，他掏出手机查看，并没有看到未接来电。多半是有人在航班降落前试图联系我，他想，而AT&T的服务网络延迟愈发大了，居然过了这么久才送达留言提示。

“埃瑞克，是我。到达后请给我打个电话。”稍停，她补充道，“越快越好。”

没有耽搁，他立刻戴上蓝牙耳机拨了她的号码，同时发动了车子。系统告知留言时间是他从多伦多起飞不久以后，即使语音信箱的音质叫人不敢恭维，他仍然听得出她语调中的紧迫。

铃声响了。一声，又一声，直到八声以后，自动转入了留言。

她没有接。

直觉告诉他，这不应当。她知道他航班的到达时间，此刻本该正在等待他的回电。会不会是她又把手机设成了震动？这样想着，他重拨了一次，然而随着每一次铃声响过，无人接听，他的心也下沉了一分。

挂断电话，他又试了她家中的座机，仍然无人应答。在反复拨打这两个号码五六次之后，他猛地一打方向盘下了公路。顾不得后面一片鸣笛抱怨，他找了处空地停了下来，拨通了调查局的派遣号码。

“这是特别探员埃瑞克•方达。请即刻定位文图拉常驻处特别探员阿琳•芬利的手机。”

等待的时间其实只有几分钟，他却感觉比几年还要漫长。“根据GPS信息，芬利探员的手机现在位于帕萨迪纳一处民居，处于静止状态。地址已发到你随身携带的通讯设备上。”

仿佛是验证操作员的说法，话音未落他的手机就收到了一条包含着地址的新信息。匆匆让谷歌地图开始计算从此地到目标的路线，他接着问：“能否提供屋主姓名和电话？”

“厄尔•艾明斯，住宅电话XXX-XXX-XXXX。”

高速公路上交通状况与傍晚相比略有好转，再加上警灯的帮助，埃瑞克从西洛杉矶赶到帕萨迪纳只用了不到四十分钟。艾明斯家所在的街道宁静如常，然而他知道调查局派遣的小队已经就位，正在暗中密切监视那座没有亮灯的房子里的动向。

他在街角停下车，打开后备箱取出联邦调查局的制服夹克换上。脱外衣时，他触到了衣袋中那张照片，微一犹豫，他还是把它拿了出来，放进了贴身的口袋。

在检查武器的同时，他打开调到预设频率的无线电耳机，立刻听到了状况报告。

“……信号跟踪表明，手机位于室内，始终保持静止。前门车道上发现芬利探员的注册车辆，车内无人。目标注册车辆之一在家，另一辆失踪，失踪车辆为黑色探险者越野车。”

“室内是否有人？”他问，最后确认一切就绪，拉上了上衣拉链。

“已拨打过多次住宅电话，无人接听。红外热释感应探测结果显示，室内没有人体热源。”

没有人体热源，事实上可能有两种解释——然而他及时把这念头赶出了脑海。当此情境，任何杂念都于事无补。

“……行动开始。”

周围仍是一片静寂，然而他靠着训练有素的眼光捕捉到了四下里人影的移动。只是眨眼的时间，调查局的特警已经占据了各处有利地势，然后一名特警在两个同伴掩护下上前敲了敲门。三十秒等待之后，他们果断地破门而入，突如其来的噪音引得四邻的狗都吠了起来。

待到埃瑞克进门，特警们正在有条不紊地彻查每一个房间。“Clear”的喊声此起彼伏，很快他听到耳机中传来报告：“确认室内无人。”

至此他一直绷紧的神经总算松弛下来，然而也只是短暂的一刻。如果她不在这里，又是去了哪里？

“方达探员，”一个特警走过来，“芬利探员的手机在起居室，你最好亲自来看一看。”

与艾明斯家中别处的井井有条不同，起居室里多处陈设都有移动迹象。搏斗痕迹，他只需一眼就能断定，不禁心中一沉。从现场来看，事后还有人匆匆进行过归整，试图把一切恢复原状。她的手机孤零零地躺在沙发下，黑暗中蓝牙数据连接指示灯仍在慢条斯理地闪烁。

俯下身，他伸手去拿手机，不料指尖却触到了另一样坚硬的东西。摸索着把它拉出来，他发现那是一个倒扣着的镜框，翻过来拿到灯光下审视，竟是一张她和艾明斯的合影，在日期边还用彩笔标了“Avalon”字样。

他缓缓站起身来，头脑中却在飞速思考。她的手机如果是搏斗中不慎落下，绝无可能落在这个位置……再加上这个镜框……

抬起头，他向起居室外看了一眼，那里是条走廊，一端直接通向车库。然而就在这一瞥之间，他留意到门边的角落里有什么在发亮。而当他看清那是什么，他的心跳骤然加快了，刹那间耳边特警队员的交谈与无线电通话的杂音尽数远去，化作了天边的模糊喧嚣。

手电筒的光柱中，赫然是他曾在她颈上见过的细长银链，蓝宝石吊坠犹自折射着璀璨的亮光。

“这是在芬利探员车中找到的。”

一名特警就在这时走了过来，把一打文件递给了他。他机械地接过来，发现那是零散的案卷资料复印件，其中几页上还有荧光笔新近标出的痕迹。匆匆翻看一下，他意识到最上面一页是来自Nano-Eyes的实验报告：“实验物质……拥有空气传播潜力……极易溶于酒精溶剂。”接下来是他们第一次约见艾明斯时后整理的对话记录，而最后一页是来自艾明斯在多伦多国际会议的演示，旁边有潦草的几行笔记：聚晶立方氮化硼材料用途——高速切削刀具及精密手术器具。

微一思忖，他突然明白了她采取行动的缘由，不由得攥紧了这些材料：“帮我接通文图拉常驻处行为科学组的主任负责人富兰克林•M•福勒，告诉他芬利探员可能有生命危险，我们必须尽快查出艾明斯的去向。”

事态紧急，调查局的行动也随之迅速起来。艾明斯的手机没有开机，无法借助GPS对其定位，然而DMV记录显示，艾明斯名下还有一艘二十七英尺的摩托艇，停泊在Marina Del Rey的海狮码头。

这立即被列为首要清查目标。仅仅过了十分钟，消息就反馈回来，令所有人精神一振：“在码头停车场发现艾明斯的越野车。”

Marina Del Rey，与洛杉矶国际机场毗邻，在西班牙语中意为“皇家码头”，是洛杉矶地区最大的消遣船只停泊处。冬日的码头较之夏季当然要冷清许多，放眼望去，夜色中大大小小的帆船桅杆林立，与暗色海水中的倒影连成一片，一派宁静祥和。

当埃瑞克赶到海狮码头停车场时，封锁线已经确立，福勒本人也亲自来了现场。这还是埃瑞克第一次在办公室外见到自己的顶头上司，福勒穿着和他一样的联邦调查局夹克，正望着探员们彻底搜查艾明斯的越野车，他看到埃瑞克，只象征性地点了点头。

“有什么发现？”埃瑞克开门见山地问，忽略了寒暄客套。

“后座上有血迹，但数量不多，远不足以致命。”福勒答得沉稳镇定，倒不像受了冒犯。一名探员把一张封存在证物袋里的光盘递了出来，埃瑞克眼尖地看到那是理查德·马克思的专辑，Days in Avalon。“最合理的想像是，芬利探员受了轻伤，然后被挟持至此。”

深吸了口气，埃瑞克握紧了掌心的银链：“那么他们在哪里？”

这个问题很快得到了回答。本属于艾明斯的泊位空空如也，只有水面在微微起伏，映出一片变幻的灯光。

“我们没有单独船只的离港记录，”海岸警卫队的负责人说，“出海并不需要任何许可。”

“从这里出海，都能去向何处？”埃瑞克问。

“任何地方，只要燃料足够。若是沿海岸线而行，往北就有奥克斯纳德、文图拉、圣芭芭拉[1]，往南又有国王港口[2]、达纳海角[3]；若是向外海去，西南方向还有著名的旅游度假胜地卡特琳娜岛[4]……”

“就是那里，”埃瑞克突然说。镜框上的标记，理查德·马克思的专辑，Days in Avalon……再联想到海港，这些碎片便指向了同一个答案。

“卡特琳娜岛有两处适合船只停靠，一处是双港，另一处是……阿瓦隆。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注]  
[1] 圣芭芭拉（Santa Barbara），美国加州地名。此地临海。  
[2] 国王港口（King's Harbor），美国加州地名。此地临海。  
[3] 达纳海角（Dana Point），美国加州地名。此地临海。  
[4] 卡特琳娜岛（Catalina Island），美国加州地名。


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 若你凝视深渊，深渊亦凝视你。

海岸警卫队派出的MCH-65直升机发着低沉的轰鸣犁过圣莫尼卡海湾的夜空，埃瑞克透过舷窗望着下方黑黢黢的海水，心中在默默计算时间——Marina Del Rey到卡特琳娜岛大约有三十海里，今夜天气晴朗，能见度良好，这样若是中小型摩托艇，两个小时就已足够。

“刚刚确认，艾明斯的船在傍晚时分到达阿瓦隆。”切断与阿瓦隆警方的通话，福勒回过头来，“港口巡警报告，现在船上空无一人，没有搏斗痕迹，也没有血迹。”机舱内空间并不宽裕，他们几乎是比肩而坐，然而因着噪声的缘故，要正常交谈还是得借助无线电通讯。

埃瑞克没有出声，只点了点头。她的项链和那张照片一起，被他放进了贴身的衣袋；尽管她还是命运未卜，他却已克服了最初的紧张失措。你想要她脱离险境，他对自己说，那么你就得冷静下来。“关心则乱”的道理，你再清楚不过。

而一旦得暇思考，先前忽略的一应细节便开始浮上了脑海。

“事有蹊跷，”理清思绪后，他决定向福勒讲出自己最大的疑惑。他的顶头上司曾是这个领域的资深专家，加入调查局前就做过很久联邦监狱的心理医师，现在虽说不再亲自参与侦破，但无论经验还是学识，必定都要胜过他这初出茅庐的新手。“如果凶手真是艾明斯，那么他这一次就破坏了既定模式，可他明明既有机会，也有时间。”

“她对他来说，恰好是特殊的存在。”闻言福勒微一思忖，如此答道，“她很可能是他计划中最后一个牺牲者。”

“但是别的受害者身上看不到这种与现实生活的紧密联系。”埃瑞克质疑道，“艾明斯与这些人素不相识。”

“如果动机是‘角色代入’，是否相识无关紧要。”福勒一针见血地指出，“这类情况，凶手通常会给自己预留一个位置，而艾明斯预留的……”

答案再明显不过——黑暗精灵埃欧尔，对误入埃尔莫斯谷的白公主阿瑞蒂尔一见钟情。他如愿娶了她，她最后却因他而死。

“他认为他有憎恨芬威家族的理由。”福勒的声音不高，听在埃瑞克耳中却字字分明，“对他来说，这是复仇。”

一时他们都沉默了。随着单调的螺旋桨声，卡特琳娜岛的轮廓在视野前方渐渐清晰起来。

“目的地阿瓦隆，预计十分钟内降落。”

阿瓦隆本地警局大约从未应付过这类严重事件，包括警长本人在内，集合待命的警官还不到十个，大部分人神色中都透着不安惶惑，而当他们看清跟在福勒身后跳下直升机的埃瑞克，表情更是不约而同怪异起来。

“这真不是在拍电影吗？”等到直升机离开，有人终于忍不住说，音量还不小。听了这话，正如释重负地迎上前来的警长不免脸色尴尬，只得回头瞪了一眼，那人立刻噤声。

“我们查过了所有旅馆，没发现今晚有人入住。”省去了寒暄，警长直奔主题，“不过你们要找的人肯定在岛上——我也是才知道，我的人居然和嫌犯说过话。”

众目睽睽之下，警长回身一指，正是刚才出声的人——那个警官看上去还很年轻，乍一成为注目的焦点，不由得紧张地咽了咽：“我看到一男一女从小艇上岸，女的脚步不稳，脸色也不太好，就上前问是怎么回事。男的说是他妻子晕船，这是常有的事，我也就没多想……”

“那就是说芬利探员极有可能还活着。而且考虑到她受了伤，他们也不可能走得太远。”福勒不客气地打断了年轻警官的本能开脱，“警长，让你的人扩大清查范围，别漏过任何一处。调查局的人质解救小组正搭乘海岸警卫队的汽艇前来，再过半小时就能赶到……”

一阵急促的铃声响起，福勒拿出手机聆听一瞬，神色不动地简短指示两句，便按下免提不容分说把它递给了埃瑞克：“艾明斯刚被转到这条线上。他指名要与你交谈。”

不等埃瑞克反应，艾明斯的声音已经传了出来，低沉沙哑，吐字却异常清晰：“探员，不必费心拖延时间去定位，因为我会告诉你我在哪里。”

“她还好吗？”意外只是一瞬，埃瑞克恢复过来，立刻直截了当地问，忽略了对方语中的嘲弄。

而艾明斯忽略了他的问题：“我知道你来了。我看到了你们的直升机。如果我所料不错，更多人想必已经上路——比如，人质解救小组。”他发出了一声低笑，“但你知道，探员，那些全都无济于事，因为她就在我身边，而我没有耐心等待。”

埃瑞克不由得捏紧了手机，开口时却仍是平心静气：“你想要什么？”

另一端没有丝毫停顿：“到‘迷宫’来找我。你一个人。”

通话戛然而止。埃瑞克啪地合上手机，转身面对警长：“‘迷宫’是什么地方？”

“就是那里。”十分钟后，他们便赶到了目的地。这里远离阿瓦隆中心的繁华地带，周围只有零星的度假小屋，正值深冬的旅游淡季，它们大部分都是空置的，夜色中灯火全无，漆黑一片，处处透着荒凉。

“你也看到了，它就是个一面靠山一面临海的仓库，”警长指着道路尽头的建筑说，月光下它显得灰暗陈旧，缺乏生气。“我们叫它‘迷宫’，因为万圣节时这里不费什么事就能改造成鬼屋——你知道，那种七拐八绕的迷宫，到处都布置着吓人的把戏。”

“现在它用来储藏杂物，”那饶舌的年轻警官补充道，说话时还在小心地打量埃瑞克，仿佛不能相信他真是个联邦探员，“里面都是些潜水装备、小型帆船之类。”

埃瑞克默不作声地扣好了防弹衣，然后拿过夹克外衣穿上。久违的重量压在肩头，不知是不是心理作用，他感到胸口有微微的窒闷，就像裹在网中即将出水的鱼，无法顺畅呼吸。

“仓库内部的平面图你已经看过，”待他准备完毕，福勒问，“还有什么需要的？”

“枪。”埃瑞克从福勒手中接过自己的Beretta 92FS，最后确认一次耳机工作良好，向福勒点了点头。

“那么方达探员，祝你好运。”

仓库的正门并没有紧闭，而是留出了一条足够两人通过的缝隙，仓库里也不像埃瑞克想像中那样黑得伸手不见五指。隔着堆得毫无章法的各类杂物，埃瑞克看到临海一面的大门此刻正敞开着，月光长驱直入，所及之处不管是覆盖了防雨布的帆船还是上了锁的集装箱，都染上了一层清冷的银白色调。含着潮湿凉意的风从海上吹来，挟着隐约的咸腥，明明是熟悉的气息，此刻却透着不祥的味道。

高度戒备着，他在错综往复的空隙过道间敏捷穿行，动作小心，落脚无声。

虽说事先看过了平面图，但图纸描绘的只是建筑本身的结构。存放在这里的物品把地形变得迷宫般复杂，而艾明斯隐身于此的事实，更是给他的任务平添了难度和危险。

然而他没有恐惧，只有冷静。

自幼以来他就是如此——情况越危急，他便越冷静。正是靠着这点，他以头名的成绩从Quantico毕业，也正是靠着这点……

“我知道你来了，探员。”

这个声音突兀响起时，埃瑞克刚好在通往临海大门的最后一个拐角处停下脚步。从这里看去，门前的一切都一览无遗。艾明斯就倚在墙边，似乎完全没有隐藏自己的意愿，而阿琳仰面躺在他脚下，脸色苍白，全无血色。

“你对她做了什么？”注意到她的胸膛尚在微微起伏，埃瑞克轻轻吐了口气，扬声问道。他看到艾明斯手中有枪——那应该是她的佩枪，然而真正吸引了他目光的是地上一个圆筒形的容器，它漆着特殊的标识：红色三角中的蓝色眼睛。

仿佛察觉了他的目光，艾明斯唇角一扭：“你认得这东西？黎明时分，她就会死。”

“你在危言耸听。我知道那不是毒药。”埃瑞克答得笃定，头脑却在迅速思考。那个容器——类似的容器，他在多伦多的会展上见过。当时德沃夫说，这些个体可被人体在一到两个小时内分解，代谢产物于人体无害。尽管这说法缺乏实验支持，然而他自己的经验似乎并不矛盾……

“能致命的，不必是毒药。”艾明斯笑了一声，“我给她注射了几克的剂量，它们已经被编程在指定时间自动聚集成团——是的，团，球体，最简单的三维形体。而你知道，向大脑供血的大血管一旦堵塞，会有什么结果。”

“这么说，是你把它用在我身上。”略一思考，埃瑞克便得出了结论，“杰克•德沃夫私自把样品给你测试改进，而你发现它能借空气传播——”

“那是你的错，”艾明斯打断了他，眼中骤然燃起了怒火，“我从没见她这样主动接近一个人——”他猛地闭上了嘴，像是后悔方才的不假思索。深呼吸几次之后，他重新开口，这次声音里充满了刻意的冷酷：“我让你来，这样你就可以看着她死。”

埃瑞克不为所动：“你把你改动过的系统拿来在我身上实验，只是那两次都失败了，它们只拼出了德沃夫编程的那个图案，而不是如你预想的那样凝集成团阻塞血管。”

艾明斯嘴角一动。

“而她发现了，是吗？”埃瑞克问，语气镇定如常，“她来找你，是因为她想要听你亲口说出答案。”

“她想要我承认我没有做过的事！”艾明斯突然激动起来，冲埃瑞克歇斯底里地大吼，“是你，是你让她相信——”

“她不会死。”埃瑞克静静打断了他，“因为你并不想让她死。你明明知道，这些样品最多只要两个小时就能被人体代谢分解，而现在离黎明，至少还有三个小时。”

他话音未落，便是一声枪响。艾明斯身形一晃，退了一步，又是一步，接着一脚踏空，向山崖外倒去。

一切都发生得比思维更快。几乎是在枪响的同时，埃瑞克已经扑上前去，却只来得及捉住艾明斯的手腕。一百六十磅的重量拉得他肩膀巨震，眼前一黑，他身不由己地被带倒在悬崖边。

心在怦怦狂跳。风从海上吹来，撞在山崖上改变了方向，肆意掀动着他的头发。他借着眼角余光向下瞥去，视野中只有一片茫茫海水。

直到这时，他才意识到耳机里自始至终没有半点声息。这怎么可能？他想。除了我，显然还有别人进入仓库，开枪击伤了艾明斯，可是福勒对此只字未提？然而他没有时间多想。脚步声由远及近，他一边收紧五指，一边提高了声音求助：“帮我——”

脚步声在他身边停下，下一时刻他背上骤然一疼，猝不及防之下呻吟出声，全凭着不顾一切的执拗，才成功地没有松手。

“凡事既有开端，必有结局。”不等他发问，来人便已俯下身在他耳边说，“而这场戏剧，终于迎来了高潮。”

他认出了那个声音。刹那间，世界在他周围颠倒了黑白。

他本该想到的。早在他被无端袭击时，他就该有所怀疑——先前他虽然坚信枪击是艾明斯所为，却一直不能对其中两个关键环节给出完美的解释：艾明斯是如何进入阿琳的住处，又是如何准确得悉她的所在？须知那天清晨他们会出现在西洛杉矶的Peet's咖啡店，全是出于偶然。

而若是这个人隐在幕后……正规的医学训练、异常准确全面的信息来源、熟练的反侦查手段——几乎一切疑团都迎刃而解，所有碎片都在这一刻各就各位，拼出了一副完整的画面。是谁一个电话就令泰勒•古德温留在办公室直到深夜？是谁熟练篡改了银行大楼的视频监视系统记录？甚至，这可以追溯到最初——是谁令他和阿琳成为搭档？是谁把案件交给他们来侦破？是谁一再容忍他们的越矩，调解他们的冲突，“善解人意”到几近毫无原则的纵容？又是谁在证据不充分的情况下仍然派遣他们前往多伦多，令他们“碰巧”把注意力重新集中到艾明斯身上？自始至终，他们的全部行动，这个人都了若指掌。

“可是，为什么？”

背上又是一疼；手上传来的感觉除了沉重还是沉重，他知道艾明斯的性命此刻就取决于他能坚持多久，而他自己的性命却悬在另一个人手上。屏住呼吸，他艰难地扭过头，余光中正瞥见富兰克林•M•福勒的脸。苍白的月光中那张面孔半明半暗，如同美术教室中常见的石膏雕像。

“克里特岛的米诺斯王为什么要建起他的迷宫？”俯瞰着他，福勒微微一笑，语气中不无怜悯，仿佛他的问题是再弱智不过，“伊露维塔为什么要创造他的宏乐？相比之下，我还远没有那等魄力，充其量只是导演了一场戏剧，而你们碰巧做了剧中的角色。”

埃瑞克曾经无数次揣测过凶手的动机。那样精密如钟表的策划、冷血如机器的行动，反映出的是怎样的内心世界？仇恨。嫉妒。贪婪。人性常见的弱点被一个个列出又一个个否决，他探索着人心的迷宫，试图理清这错综复杂的千头万绪，而这一刻答案摆到眼前，一切却与他的想像大相径庭。

“我欣赏神话，”福勒轻轻叹了口气，“北欧、希腊、罗马……它们有种经历过时光洗礼的经久魅力，不但故事本身叫人着迷，而且若肯仔细思考，还会发现许多有趣的细节——比如，著名的迷宫传说。相当浪漫的冒险故事，不是么？幽深迷宫里的杀人魔物，立志拯救无辜的勇士，芳心暗许伸出援手的公主……只是，这些都不及一个问题来得有趣——为什么会有这样一座禁锢着魔物的迷宫？”

耳朵紧贴着地面，埃瑞克能清楚听到入口方向的响动。脚步声，命令，应答……后援已在路上，他却无法放松——仓库中状况复杂莫测，他们将不得不按照程序小心搜索，要来到这里还需要一段时间——十分钟，十五分钟？他的手臂已经在渐渐麻木，开始失去知觉……

“我的答案是：建造迷宫的人，也就是导演了精彩故事的人。”福勒好整以暇地说了下去，全不在意是否正有旁人赶来，“从古到今，人类作为一个种族始终脱不出戏剧的框架。我这一生，见过了太多戏剧中的角色，而尝试去安排我自己的戏剧，实在是太大的诱惑。”

“你疯了，”沉默一瞬，埃瑞克轻声说，“你越过了那道界限。‘与魔鬼战斗之人，须得当心自身化作魔鬼；若你凝视深渊，深渊亦凝视你。’”

“疯狂和理智，本就只有一线之隔。”福勒不以为然，答得云淡风轻，“常人总在边界上游走，黑与白的界限，从来都不那么分明。”窸窣的衣料摩擦声响过，他在埃瑞克身边蹲了下来，伸出戴着手套的手不容抗拒地扳过埃瑞克的脸，说出每一个词的语气却愈加柔和，“就说你自己吧，埃瑞克。那时，你扣动扳机前，有多理智？”

那双和善可亲中透着精明世故的瞳孔，此刻却如深不见底的漩涡。他知道福勒指的是什么。直至今日，那一幕仍然是他的噩梦——漫天的火焰，纷飞的烟尘，耳边轰鸣犹在，尖叫、呼喊，种种声浪顷刻饱和了听觉。

那是他在移民事务组接手的最后一项工作。事前谁也料想不到，例行公事的约谈会演变成如此结果。贩毒组织在他们车下安放了炸弹，爆炸中他的搭档当场重伤失去知觉，而他……

“你开了五枪，击毙五个嫌犯。”福勒凝视着他，黑眸对着灰眸，“当然，你是正当防卫，你得到了褒奖，然而你手上沾着血，埃瑞克。同样是生命，用什么方式终结，对当事人来说没有区别——没有任何区别。”

强令自己稳定心神，埃瑞克告诫自己，不能和这个人争辩，因为那正是对方想要的。“你以为你能脱身？阿瓦隆警方正在赶来——”

“我当然能。”微笑敛去，福勒慢慢站起身来，“你忘了吗？我不是这里惟一一个符合凶手条件的人——年轻有为的联邦探员，实际却是心理扭曲的连环杀手，先开枪击伤加州理工的教授，令其落下悬崖，接着又试图谋杀自己的搭档。”一柄闪亮的手术刀落到了地上，发出了叮地一响。“你觉得这个故事怎么样？”

冰冷的地面抵着脸颊，鼻端全是海水的腥咸和尘土的干涩。这个人会杀了我，迎着福勒居高临下的注视他想，然而尽管有了这样的认知，他却奇迹般毫无惧意。“动手之前，告诉我：你给我、给你自己，都安排了什么角色？”

“这问题很公平，”福勒的轻笑仿佛远在天边，“你其实已经发现了我选择的原则，不是吗？根据这个原则，你是刚多林那位涌泉家族的领主埃克塞理安，而我……作为提示，我的中间名是M——”

枪声响了。近在咫尺，震耳欲聋。

就在埃瑞克眼前，福勒的胸前骤然爆出了一团血雾。起初，他似乎完全不明白出了什么事。顺着埃瑞克的视线，他不无困惑地低下头，只见一片暗红快速洇染开来，然后痛觉明显袭击了他。含糊不清地呻吟一声，他持枪的手无力垂落，人也随着颓然仆倒。

咬紧牙，埃瑞克艰难地稳住了身体。现在不必耳朵贴地，他也能听到有人正向这里接近，知道他们就快获救——只要他能再多坚持一刻……而不远处，阿琳半跪在地上，轻烟正从她的枪口散去。不知何时，她腿上多了一道鲜血淋漓的深长伤痕，有柄锋利的手术刀落在她脚边，锃亮的金属沾满殷红。


	17. 尾声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沦陷在尘世的迷宫  
脚下蜿蜒血染的丝线

不到两个月，联邦调查局特别探员埃瑞克•方达就接到了第二份调职通知。不知是否巧合，这一天的天气也是这个季节难得的晴朗，碧空万里，阳光明媚。

加州理工学院的副教授厄尔•艾明斯涉嫌绑架、枪击、非法实验，已被正式逮捕。

Nano-Eyes公司的首席科学家杰克•德沃夫涉嫌违背不泄密协议、非法传播具备潜在生化危险的实验样品，已被正式逮捕。

前联邦调查局文图拉常驻处行为科学组主任负责人富兰克林•M•福勒被控一级谋杀，正以“异常精神状况”为由申请免于起诉。

联邦调查局文图拉常驻处行为科学组正式并入联邦调查局洛杉矶地区分局重案组。

“这么说，我的行踪也一直都是福勒向艾明斯提供的？”听他叙述过前因后果，她如此问道，在他点头确认后，她嘴角不由得一撇，“我真不明白，这所谓的‘真人角色扮演’究竟有什么乐趣可言。”

“你若是明白，那才危险了。”他叹了口气。或许格兰又是对的，研究人心，是一项太危险的工作。“他不是真正意义上的连环杀手，这也是为什么他每次动手都不拘泥于同样的工具——他的目的，只是要创造一个隶属调查局执法范围的重大案件。”

她点点头：“你觉得他最后想说什么？”

“根据他自己的说法，凶手会预留一个位置，而《精灵宝钻》中M开头的名字……”

她抬头想了想，接着失笑：“我得说，不管是米尔寇还是曼督斯，挨上一枪都半点不冤。”

这是他们在文图拉常驻处工作的最后一周。下周，他们就将前往洛杉矶分局报到。时间正是周五的下午，一切都收拾停当，他们并肩走出了常驻处的大门。

“要知道，分局是在西洛杉矶，”她说，腿上的伤还没有完全恢复，步态仍有些僵硬笨拙，“早上通勤时段101号高速公路历来挤得水泄不通，看来我得考虑搬家了。”

“我也这样想，”他走在她身边，抱着装有她一应个人物品的纸箱，“格兰说我在找到新住处前可以在他那里暂住。”

“那一带像样的公寓多半贵得离谱，”她叹了口气，从衣袋里掏出车子的遥控，“这就是联邦探员的悲哀——说什么忠诚勇敢正直，就是不提收入。”

“需不需要我再告诉你一次，你是为什么选了这份工作？”

她看了他一眼，笑了起来：“不必了，我清楚得很——再这么干上三十年，就会有一点点退休金和一块廉价金表。”

他也微笑：“其实没那么糟糕。”

“对了，凯文回芝加哥后，我父亲安排他去重操旧业做了巡警。”正值下班时间，停车场已是半空。她的车就停在他的旁边，几乎一模一样的车型，阳光下白得耀眼。“‘小白脸凯文’又回来了，我打赌芝加哥街头巷尾的混混们现在正哀号不已，奔走相告。”

“……‘小白脸’？”联想起凯文•芬利的为人，他几乎能想像那位警官听了这个绰号会怎样暴跳如雷。

“没错。虽说凯文早就扬言‘谁敢叫揍死谁’，这称呼还是不胫而走。”她耸了耸肩，“真理是没法靠暴力抹杀的，可惜以他的智商只怕永远也理解不了这点。另外，他又养了只新狗，纯种拉布拉多，取名‘露西安娜’。”

“……”他瞠目片刻，还是决定不作评论。

她打开后备箱，他把她的纸箱放进去，在她转身之前犹豫一瞬，还是喊住了她：“等等，我有东西给你。”

她看清他递过来的纸盒，不禁挑起了眉：“这是……？”

他不回答，只是示意她打开来看。

盒子里最上面是她的项链，接着是那张照片，然后是一张CD——是他自己的演绎，不过曲目都是特意选自她喜欢的歌手理查德·马克思：More Than A Mystery，Should've Known Better，Until I Find You Again，最后是Now and Forever。

她盯着这些东西看了一会儿，嘴角慢慢扬了起来。

“我该说什么？”

她的反应和他预想的不同。窘迫之余，他只能耸了耸肩：“……什么都好。是你的自由。”

她的笑容加深了：“那么我说，这个周末，或许我们可以一起去西洛杉矶找找合适的住处。”语毕，她不等他反应就转过身去拉开了车门，接着像是突然想起了什么，又回过头来：“还有一点我不明白——你说他给你安排的角色是埃克塞理安？可是托尔金的故事里，阿瑞蒂尔和埃克塞理安这两个角色明明就没有任何关系。”

“……他或许看多了同人，”他想了想，如此答道。

（完）


End file.
